


The Ever-Growing Family of Black Hat

by MaxineZoruaLuna, StyxNStones



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover madness, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineZoruaLuna/pseuds/MaxineZoruaLuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxNStones/pseuds/StyxNStones
Summary: "400 years ago Black Hat was a husband and a father. Things change. His wife died due to an excess of black magic and he was forced to abandon his daughter. Cut to present day as the past comes back to haunt him in the form of his great-granddaughter 26 generations later, Sophia Hathaway and all the baggage she comes with from her previous homes, schools, and summer camp." -MaxineZoruaLuna (Max)"Like Villainous, Camp Camp, and 90s/2YK cartoon references? Enjoy fluff, angst, and friendship, suspense and a little romance? This is the right fic for you. A collaboration between two passionate cartoon fans that is a love letter to animation. The fanfic of fanfics. The everything bagel of AO3. Join our OCs and (CAREFULLY WRITTEN IN CHARACTER) characters you know and love in The Ever-Growing Family of Black Hat." -StyxNStones (Styx)





	1. Apparently He Has A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm Max!
> 
> Hey guys, Styx here. 
> 
> And welcome to our glorious mess of a fic, The Ever-Growing Family of Black Hat! -Max
> 
> You are going to get emotional backlash with this fic. Lots of funny, touching, angst moments. It's awesome. -Styx
> 
> What started out as a simple idea blossomed into this amalgamation of genres, cartoons, and characters. But for now, we start with the basics. -Max
> 
> We hope you enjoying watching these characters grow as much as we had to develop them! I mean, they've been growing since April. -Styx

A man knocks on Black Hat's manor door. God, he hopes he isn't about to be blasted to death. He looks down at the small girl around 7 or 8 who is sleepily holding his hand. It's waaaay past her bedtime but he had to try. It could be the last shot his sister talked about before her death five years ago.

Black Hat, who was reading the news and snickering at the disasters at his desk, grumbled at the interruption. “505! Get the door!” He yelled before getting back to reading. Four drowned in a flood? Ha! Human cereal. The Bear waddled to the door and opened it. He made an inquisitive “rrr?” at the people.

The girl looked up at 505 and smiled super out of it. "Bear!" "Yes, Sophia. Bear. Hello, my name is William Hathaway and this is my niece Sophia. Does one Sir Black Hat reside here?"

505 nodded happily and walked them in. He called his boss chipperly. “Tell them I’m busy!” He shouted down venomously. He was not in the mood. The Bear frowned. Flug walked past with a stack of blueprints. “Hello, 505.” He greeted then dropped his papers. He looked at the guests in confusion. “Uh... May I help you?” He asked.

William looked at Flug and held his hand out for a handshake. "William Hathaway. This is my niece Sophia." Sophia was about halfway to the floor about to fall asleep. "I have business with Sir Black Hat. Family business."

Flug blinked. They sure didn’t look like his family. He didn’t even think it possible. “Black Hat, you have family here.” Black Hat looked up from his paper. Really? Uncle Cthulhu hasn’t woken yet and won’t for another 3000 years. He peered down from his office door at William and Sophia. “William and Sophia Hathaway sir.” Flug introduced. Hathaway? “I don’t know you people.” Black Hat stated.

"Not technically," William said pressing his fingertips together. "You had relations with a woman named Eclipse 400 years ago correct? And she had a daughter named Luna yes?" Sophia was just laying face first on the floor now. It was cold. She liked that.

If 505 could chuckle, he would do that. Demencia has caught sight of what was happening and decided to copy the little girl. She was right, the cold floor was nice. Flug looked at Black Hat, waiting for an answer. Black Hat could Love. The villain refused eye contact with the scientist. “How did you get that private information?” He asked. An old pang in his chest starting up.

"From our family's history book. You were mentioned very briefly in Luna's will as well as Eclipse's journal entries on dark magic. Basically what happened is that Luna had a daughter who had a daughter and so on until my sisters and myself happened and my niece happened. Making me your many times over great-grandson and making her your many times over great-granddaughter + 1" William explained calmly. Boy did his research. Sophia turned on her side and stared blankly at Demencia.

Demencia stared back at the child equally blankly, mind deep in thought (about the wonders of cold floors). Black Hat breathed deeply. He hadn’t thought about Eclipse and Luna in a long time. Only family would know about this kind of stuff. He shoved his melancholy into a deep hole in his psyche and spoke gruffly. “Fine. Why are you here?”

"Besides myself. You are technically Sophia's last living of age relative. Her mother died five years ago. I need you to care for her until she comes of age." William explained. Sophia reached out to touch Demencia's face to make sure she was real.

Demencia crossed her eyes and made a silly face. “Boop.” She said childishly. Black Hat looked to Flug, who had noticed the villains inner pain and wisely decided not to comment on it. Black Hat dared him to inject himself again and Flug quickly gathered up his papers and scuffled into his office. He turned back to William. “Why do I have to do this? You clearly aren’t dead, why can’t you?” He asked indignantly.

Sophie giggled a familiar giggle at Demencia. She liked this girl. "Listen Black Hat. I'm gonna be straight with you. I was 16 when both my sisters died and I'm 21 now. I'm just a kid. I can barely remember to feed myself much less Sophia. You know at least during Eclipse’s time our family had its enemies. It still does. It's safer to put Sophia in a stable home with a powerful person then put her with me in a small apartment." William pleaded.

Black Hat’s heart (he has one apparently) thumped when he heard that laugh, Luna’s laugh. But he had a reputation to uphold... but Eclipse and Luna... he stared at William, then at Sophia and Demencia, who stuck her tongue out playfully. He looked back at William. The next word came out less menacing and more compassionate than he meant. “Ok.”

Sophia stuck out her tongue at Demencia right back. William blinked. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "...Wonderful. I'll be back with the legal paperwork tomorrow and there's still the matter of her schooling." He holds out a backpack to him. "That'll get her through the night till I can bring her things tomorrow. I also formally apologize on behalf of the family. You should have never been written out of our history and Luna tried her best to keep your memory alive however her daughter just... wasn't strong enough."

Black Hat could tell that Flug was gawking behind him. He ignored it as to not scare off his family. “Strange for one of my blood.” He muttered. “Very well. I shall have the proper arrangements for her schooling tomorrow.” Demencia giggled. “Hey Hattie Poo, can we keep this one?” Black Hat refrained a smirk. “We are for now.” He told her.

William nodded. "Thank you again. I apologize in advance for her behavior. She can be kind of a brat and has never been told no her entire life. She's got common sense though so she most likely won't die..." William kneeled by Sophia. "Hey, Soph. I gotta go now. You're staying here for now. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Sophia didn't quite grasp exactly what was happening but the lizard girl was fun enough and the bear was a bear so she was content. "Mmm-hmm."

Black Hat smiled. Very Luna-like. This is going to be very very fun. “I think we will be just fine.” The bear had joined the two girls on the ground. He nuzzled against the lizard girl affectionately. Demencia grinned. “I’m Demencia.”

Sophie smiled. "I'm Sophie or Soph... whichever is fine. I like your bear." “Anyway here's my number if something happens." William scribbled down on a piece of paper before handing it off. "I leave her with you. Good luck!" William said as he left.

Black Hat waved, then slammed the door shut. He stomped upstairs and into his office slamming that door. He screamed, multiple emotions attacking him at once. The others stared at his office awkwardly. Demencia popped to her feet. “This blue guy is 505. And Bag Head here is Stupidface McGee.” Flug glared at Demencia. “Flugslys. Dr. Flugslys.”

Sophie slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. "Hi... Are you like a doctor who works in a hospital or like a doctor who makes things?" She cocked her head curiously. The scream oddly enough didn't phase her. Like at all.

“Doctor who makes things,” Flug answered, looking her over curiously. “Machines mostly.”

Sophie's eyes lit up at his response. "That's so cool! I make things too... but only on paper... I'm really good at that!" Drawing. She means drawing.

“That’s cool.” He responded. This is the blood of Black Hat? “I have spare paper.”

Sophie liked this place a lot so far. "You do? Thank you! I just need... my... crayons..." Her Crayons. That are in her backpack. Which was in Black Hat's office. Well, this was probably gonna end one of two ways for her. She started going over to the stairs and walking up them.

What was she doing? Certainly, she saw the danger. Flug has a desperate urge to stop her but 505 gave him a look of “Wait.” Did the bear notice something he didn’t? Demencia watched less in fear more in anticipation.

Sophie was determined. It's like she didn't see the danger and hurriedly went up the steps to the office door to the point she was on all fours. She looked at the doorknob and realized she was too short to reach. Right okay. Just one. Two. Three! She hopped up grabbing the doorknob and turning it letting it open as she still hung onto the doorknob. Well, she committed to this plan. She was gonna follow through.

Black Hat looked up from his desk. He raised an eyebrow. The kid has spunk, he’ll give her that. “What do you want?” He asked with mild irritation.

Sophie still hung from the door. She didn't actually think of a plan to get down soooo she was staying put for now. "You have my crayons. In the backpack. You took with you up here."

He threw the bag in her direction with a flat expression. “I don’t know why I brought it here.” He confessed. Black Hat stared at her expectantly. “I should warn you this house isn’t a jungle gym. I wouldn’t get in a habit of hanging off things.”

Sophie looked down at the bag. Well shit. She had her bag but no way down. She thought about this for a second before looking back at Black Hat. "I mean... fair... but I'm still probably gonna do it anyway." She shrugs. "I mean eventually I find my way down one way or another."

He couldn’t stop the slight smirk from creeping onto his face. Smart kid too. She really was related to him. “I would make that decision before gravity made it for you.”

Sophie thought for a moment as she slowly slipped from the doorknob as low as she could go. She was dangling now but she still was about her height off the ground. She sighed. "I think... I need help..."  
Right. She’s still young and weak. So many generations of separation will do that. He sighed and got up. “Always have an exit plan.” Black Hat stayed as he helped her to the ground.

"Yeah... I'm not always good at that..." Sophie admitted. This was probably the closest she had gotten to Black Hat all night. It seems she took after Eclipse and Luna's side of the family. Her face was near identical to Luna when she was around Sophie's age. Her skin was pale and her hair was long, dark, and curly like Eclipse's when they first met. The only difference was her eyes dark blue compared to the rose-tone of Eclipse or the spring green tone of Luna.

Black Hat felt a familiar feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. “You’ve got time.” He reassured. His fatherly side was slowly reawakening. He could see outside of the room his employees. Black Hat shoved all that compassion back down. “Now quit wasting my time.” He growled. If his employees saw him weak now, his business would go down fast.

"M'kay," Sophie said paying no mind him growling at her. She went through her bag pulling out some fancy crayons that look like Bill most likely couldn't afford, a sketchbook, a black rabbit stuffed toy, and a small blanket. "I think all the rest of this stuff is for you... there's a bunch of sticky notes on them...."

He took the bag of leftovers and glanced inside skimming some of the notes. He was surprised at the girl's possessions. Did she... no, she’s too young. They probably were a birthday gift. “Thanks,” he said semi-sarcastically.

Sophie smiled sweetly leaving the room content with getting her things going down the stairs. Inside was a pair of clothes for the morning, a hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, a pair of glasses, some eye drops, medicine, a cell phone, and.... a debit card? With her name on it...?

That’s.. strange for a little girl. He’s not sure how that would even happen.  
The employees watched the girl exit Black Hat’s Office unscathed, undaunted. Flug scratched his bag in thought. He thought for sure she was a goner.

Sophie has no idea what she walked into but Black Hat seemed... interesting to say the least. She sat down at the coffee table and started to draw her new... family? She guessed?

The others shrugged in confusion. Demencia went over to her and leaned over her shoulder watching her. “Sooo your Black Hat’s.. descendant?” She asked.

"I guess in a technical way... so yeah..." Sophie shrugged as she continued to draw them. It wasn't just a child drawing though. It was something that looked like a professional artist did it.

Demencia stared in awe at the child’s art. How... she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

Sophie noticed Demencia staring at her art. "Oh um sorry... I should probably explain. I'm kind of an art prodigy... since I was about twoish..." 

"That’s cool,” Demencia responded. She was caught up in the detail in the art. She wondered if Black Hat was as Gifted.

Sophie yawned. It was around 10 o'clock. Waaayyyy past her bedtime. "Thanks... I charge 50 dollars for commissions. My dumb as bricks classmates think it's reasonable. I could easily do this for 10 but art supplies are expensive."

Yup, she was definitely related to BH. Too bad she was broke. Maybe she could rob a bank this week. Flug walked past with tea. “Sophie, you sound tired-“ he stared at the art and looked to Demencia, who gave a knowing look.

"No..no..I'm..." Sophie started to put her head down. "...fine." Aaaaaaannnndddd she's out.

The two employees stared at each other helplessly. “Should.. should we do something?” Demencia asked Flug, who shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been a parent.”

Sophie was pretty much knocked out for now. I mean could you blame her? Having to sit through a two-hour car ride and meet new people and way past her bedtime at that too. You’d be exhausted too. 

“Isn’t there a spare bedroom upstairs?” Demencia noted. Flug stared at her with confusion before nodding. “You’ve got her?” He asked. Demencia nodded back and carefully picked the girl up. They carried her to the spare bedroom and laid her down sneaking quietly out.

Sophie had cuddled towards Demencia before cuddling to the bed. It seemed she was comfortable in the house already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know in hindsight I maaaaay have written Sophie a bit more childish then I intended. -Max
> 
> I think what is neat is how Black Hat is so different with his family later. He starts off brash and resistant and becomes more receptive and comforting the more he spends time with Sophie. -Styx
> 
> Oh, totally I think you did his arc justice honestly. -Max
> 
> Yay ^^ glad you think so. -Styx
> 
> It's like super good -Max
> 
> I'm trying really hard to balance his evil with his compassion for Sophie  
> “I’d kill a man for you” “you don’t have to” “tOO LATE” “Kahu no.”  
> “Why does evil love? Isn’t love the opposite of hate.” “They’re the same. One is just positive. The opposite of love and evil is apathy.” -Styx
> 
> PFFFTTTT YES.  
> Tune In Next Time for Black Hat & Sophie being angsty and shit. It's great! -Max


	2. A Series of Heartwarming Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat & Sophie have a late night chat and start to realize maybe they aren't that alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, cool. You're back/still reading. We must be doing something right. - Max
> 
> So you know that feeling of waking up in a hotel the first night of a road trip? That's how Sophie feels right now. -Styx
> 
> Mixed in with the anxiety of having a new parent and not knowing what the ground rules are yet. You know, that age-old combination of feelings. -Max
> 
> Leading to Netflix and Emotional Bondin. Fun stuff! -Styx
> 
> Enjoy 'A Series of Heartwarming Events.' -Max

Sophie woke up with a start. She looked around kinda confused at her surroundings before remembering the events of last night. She looked at the clock in the room. 2:00 AM. She couldn't sleep... Sophie got up, wrapped her white fluffy blanket around her shoulders, and grabbed her little black bunny, Bambino. She quietly opened the door and made her way down the hall passing what she assumed was Black Hat's room. She probably would get sent back to bed if he woke up so she had to be careful. She made her way down the stairs and to the TV. She quickly muted it and turned on subtitles as she channel-surfed. No. No. Definitely not... Netflix? Hello! This house gets better every minute she's awake. She turns on A Series of Unfortunate Events keeping it on mute and subtitles on to not wake anyone.

Black Hat was up around the time she woke up. Thinking about his deceased wife, a family that he never thought to see, and the generations that went by. He stared at the ceiling and fought his emotions. His grief was interrupted by the static from the living room. He could feel the current from the TV. Is Demencia watching her soap operas again? It’s around that time. He quietly opened the door and peered downstairs. No sobbing so it probably isn’t Demencia. Odd. He decided to investigate.

Sophie heard footsteps and silently thought ‘Oh shit.’ as she quickly paused the show, covered herself up with the blanket, and tried to stay silent. Until Bambino dropped to the floor. She slowly stuck her hand down to reach for him.

Black Hat handed her Bambino. “Not sleepy?” He asked, then sat down. “I like this one. Olaf is an inspiring villain stuck with buffoons for minions. I find him very relatable.” He looked at her, trying to hide his emotional exhaustion.

Sophie slowly took Bambino from him, sat up, and took the blanket off.... it didn't seem he was gonna send her back to bed... "Yeah..." She was quiet for a moment suddenly feeling shyer. "...I always wanted to be Violet growing up... smart, pretty, can take care of people, the boys she liked always liked her back... all the things I'm not..." She starts to fumble Bambino in her hands. It seemed she was emotionally exhausted too…

He sighed, the poor thing doesn’t know what she’s capable of yet. “You know, it took me years to become the villain I am today. I wasn’t always the successful and terrifying bad guy.” He explained. He didn’t know how much she knew about him other than being related. It’s unlikely she’d know too much.

"You always seemed cool in the stories Uncle Bill told me back when everything was... normal...?" Sophie said. These last two weeks were a confusing time for her. She wasn't even quite sure what normal was for her anymore. "Then mama would get mad at him for telling me stuff a three-year-old shouldn't have known at that age..."

He smiled at the thought. “I’m glad William kept you educated.” The thought comforted him. “I was... temperamental in my early years. Eclipse taught me the value of patience. Though, it took forever to capture the silent horror she was able to produce. You just need time and a mentor or guide.”

"...I thought Uncle Bill was gonna be that person... then summer camp happened and finally felt something wasn't missing. And then shit hit the fan and everything just... broke. And I think I might be broke too. God, I sound like a mess and I'm eight!" Sophie rambled off before groaning. This is what happens when she doesn't sleep. She gets moody and self-loathing. She tilted her head back and placed Bambino on her face like that'll solve something.

Black Hat tilted his head curiously. “What happened at summer camp?”

"I finally made friends... for once me, the quiet art kid who never talks of this family, made friends. And it was good. But then I did something so unbelievably stupid on impulse to a friend and made everything super weird between me and him. Didn't help the next day all of us campers were kidnapped by a vengeful enemy...." Sophie ranted before going quiet. "20 of us were kidnapped. 19 made it back alive. All of us were sitting on the side of the road when they just up and died. And it's not like we could have done anything. We're in the middle of nowhere on a roadside. And there was a lot of blood-" Her voice breaks after that and she looks away.

Black Hat blinked. That.. wasn’t what he was expecting. He didn’t really know how to react? “Oh.. that sounds bad..” he tried to think of some form of input. Maybe suggesting revenge? That didn’t seem possible though.

Sophie sucked up the pain not wanting to start bawling like a baby in front of Black Hat before continuing. "We had a funeral for them cause their family didn't care to do it... and like that summer was over. And before I could even try to fix things with this guy friend Bill comes in like "Hey we need to move to a new apartment far away from your friends! Also, you can't go outside it cause it's not safe!" So I basically stayed locked in a small box while all my friends have fun in school without me for two whole weeks. Then tonight before I even went to sleep Bill comes in saying "Hey we are going on a two-hour car ride but I'm not gonna explain a thing to you!" And then drops me off here. With two strangers. A bear. And a relative who didn't even know I existed till like six hours ago. So yeah. My life is fantastic right now. I especially enjoy the part about how I'm being tossed around like some toy with no say in her situation but then again when hasn't that happened in this family." Her sadness was replaced with bitterness. She even huffed and pouted as Luna used to when she was angry at her father. Not that the pout was that menacing. More like an upset puppy.

Black Hat felt another twinge of grief. “They should have never caged you.” He stated. He could see the pain in her eyes. The villain stared at the TV. “I suppose that makes you like Violet. Constantly moving from place to place after tragedy.”

The realization of this fact seems to make her calm down and gave him the first real smile this entire conversation even if it's tiny. "Yeah, I guess you're right... Thank you." She goes quiet for a moment. "...I hope this means you don't die next."

Black Hat gave her a huge grin. “Don’t worry dear. No one could kill me if they tried.” There was an evil glint in his eyes.

Sophie smiled a little more when he called her dear before giggling at his response. She hasn't felt this safe in a little while.

Black Hat felt relieved. For once, he didn’t make things worse.

"So um... do I have to go back to bed now?" Sophie sheepishly asked. She was really hoping for a no. She was in the mood to watch A Series of Unfortunate Events now especially since this might actually be the first real thing they have in common besides relations.

Black Hat thought about being evil and forcing her to go to bed but.. it’d be equally evil to let her stay up. “After this is over.” He replied.

Sophie grinned widely and hit play with it on mute and subtitles on. She curled up with Bambino held close to her chest and was sorta leaning on Black Hat's arm.

Black Hat smiled. Usually, he’d protest but, it’s been a long time since he’s really related to someone. He watched the TV peacefully.

Sophie was mostly quiet through the episode with the occasional quiet hiss of "Quit touching her/looking at her/speaking to her like that... she's 14 and you're a grown man. It's weird!" by the time credits rolled she was fast asleep snuggled to BH's arm.

Black Hat smiled at the child sleeping on him. He picked her up and brought her back to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Sophie had cuddled to Black Hat as he carried her. Surprisingly he was really warm and comforting to her. When she was put down, however, she started to whine in her sleep. She wanted her "protector", not this flat surface she was laying on. Even her subconscious knew this.

Oh gee, he realized he was stuck. Although, he didn’t really mind. He didn’t have anything to do anyway. He sat on the bed and let her sleep on him.

Sophie smiled in her sleep as she cuddled to Black Hat and she held onto Bambino tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, man, Violet is a badass genius. -Styx
> 
> Pffttt she is and so are Klaus and Sunny -Max
> 
> The Baudelaire's are amazing and I idolized them so much as a kid. -Styx
> 
> Same here. The A Series of Unfortunate Events Books really helped through a tough time in fifth grade where I was considered too stupid to read them (even though I was on book ten by the time I was in fifth grade. Seriously, if I didn't "understand the language being used in the book" how the heck did I get to book ten?) and it led me to write. Which I guess made Sophie who she is today -Max 
> 
> Wow! ..uh... I only saw the Jim Carey movie and the Netflix show ^^' I guess I'm gonna have to look up the actual books now. -Styx
> 
> They are pretty great. Though the VFD doesn't show up till much later that's a discussion for another day...-Max
> 
> Oh yeah! Let us know what your favorite part is so far by commenting so we know you aren't dead! XD -Styx
> 
> Next Time: Black Hat gets a very welcomed surprise. Stay Tuned! -Max


	3. "This is his favorite generation."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sophie may have her 26th great grandmother's looks, she inherited Black Hat's venomous potty mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat doesn't like children unless that are lil shits. Lucky for him, all of Sophie's friends are professional lil' shits. -Styx
> 
> This is finally where Camp Camp comes into play. While alluded too in the previous chapter we get character names such as Max, Neil, & Pukeman who is, of course, Pikeman from the woodscouts. Because it's not a day that ends in Y if we aren't shitting on Pikeman. -Max
> 
> Even Jermy is less gross than him. -Styx
> 
> Pffffttt it's funny cause it's true. ...I still love my trash son though... Enjoy this next chapter! -Max

Black Hat had been lost in thought by the time morning came.

A ringing sound came from Sophie's backpack waking her from her sleep. Why was everything so blurry? Oh right. Eye drops used up. She reached down grabbing her glasses and phone checking who was calling. She tiredly answered it, "Neil...? What's wrong...?" ... "He did WHAT?! My god, I can't leave Max without a second for two weeks can I?" She sighed. "Okay. Okay. First of all, tell Max he's a fucking moron for starting a Twitter war this early in the morning. Second of all tell Max to respond to Pukeman’s tweet: 'Suck my nonexistent dick you piece of shit. Next time you see me I'm either kicking you in the balls or shoving you off a cliff.'. Third of all Max owes me a cherry soda now. The good kind too!" ... "Yeah, those are my exact words." ... "No Neil stop apologizing. This is Max's fucking fault, not yours." ... "Yeah talk to you later..." She clicked off the phone. It was then she realized Black Hat was still in the room with her. "Sorry... Did I wake you?"

Black Hat blinked, mouth agape in shock. He then made the biggest grin. “No I..I don’t sleep.” He hugged her. She was so violent, he couldn’t be prouder.

Sophie blinked. She was so confused. "Are... Are you okay? I just said like 10 swear words in front of you. Most parents don't react well to that. Also, I'm sorry about that. My friends are fucking morons."

“That was the most venomous thing I’ve ever heard out of a child ever.” He said with a tear in his eye. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sophie grinned happily she made Black Hat this proud so fast and giggles. "Thank you. Honestly, you should counselor at my summer camp next year. We speak to each other like this ALLLLLL the time. Also, we shove each other off of shit for fun."

The whole generation is like this? This is his favorite generation. “I will take that into serious consideration.” He said, winking. Maybe he could mold some competent villains out of them.

She giggled at this. Maybe she finally won him over. She blinked after looking down her clothes which were still pajamas. "Um.. so question. Where's the bathroom? I probably need to like... bathe and probably change clothes?

“Down the hall to the left.” He answered. Hopefully, Flug wasn’t mixing chemicals in there again.

"M'kay," Sophie said as she got off him leaving Bambino behind on the bed and going over to her bag. She carefully picked up the crayons and sketchbook placing them to the side... before dumping everything else out. Well, this was technically her room now. She could dump stuff out on the floor. She separated a pair of short ripped overalls, a striped t-shirt, undergarments, a pair of converse, a really old looking hat, some hairpins and ribbons, her brush, eye drops, and teeth things. Everything else she stuffed back in the bag.

Black Hat hoped his employees didn’t see that whole compassionate display. Then again, even if they did, he could probably just remind them of his terrifying powers.

She picked up the stuff and held it before realizing something. "Um so... you do have food in this house right...? So I won't like starve...?"

“Of course I have food. I have to feed the minions!” What did she think those people were? Illusions?

"I mean fair." Sophie shrugged it off and left to go to the bathroom.

After about 30 minutes Sophie was finally done getting ready and coming downstairs. She was braiding her hair as she walked downstairs with several pins in her mouth sticking one in every time she completed a bump in the braid. It almost seemed she was doing this effortlessly. She headed to the kitchen.

Black Hat was already there drinking coffee. Void Black. Extremely bitter. Demencia was downing a can of whip cream and chocolate syrup as if it were nothing while Flug sipped... tea? Through a straw. “Morning Sophie,” Demencia said looking like a lizard with Rabies.

"Good morning," Sophie said chipperly. She stood in front of the countertop. In one swift movement, she hoisted herself up onto the counter and stood on it looking for a bowl and some cereal.

Flug sat at the table and dropped his tea on the ground before slumping over and sleeping. Black Hat flared at the scientist. “Don’t tell me you stayed up all night working. What were you doing?!” Demencia yawned loudly and scratched her back. “Mi corazón es repardo, pero a qué costo?” (My heart is repaired, but at what cost?) She mumbled before going to rest on the couch. Black Hat will never understand his employees.

Sophie giggled a little. She can relate to both. She managed to find a bowl and some plain cereal. She started eating her breakfast while just sitting cross-legged on the counter. She got two texts. She rolled her eyes at the first and mumbled: "Maxwell I swear either I am dying on the inside or I am going to kill you..." She checked the other text. "...Oh, Bill says he'll be here in about an hour with the paperwork and my stuff..."

Black Hat nodded at her. “I will hold him to it.” He sipped his coffee then made a disgusted face. “I should have added more arsenic.” He muttered. Flug fell off his chair and didn’t even flinch. The poor guy needs the day off.

Sophie blinked... Did he just say arsenic? She's just gonna ignore that. She got down being careful to step over Flug and tried to lean over the sink to wash her bowl out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat doesn’t sleep. This means he can sit up and watch Sophie sleep all night. It’s like an eldrich security system. -Styx
> 
> Sophie doesn't really mind this that much. She's used to sleeping in the same room as her triplet siblings and later slept in her younger siblings room when they were babies. She's never really had a room to herself so... it feels weird. -Max
> 
> Come to think of it... this is the first time in hundreds of years that Black Hat has cuddled with someone... I mean, who could have left at any time but didn’t. -Styx
> 
> While I could chalk it up to Sophie just being sleepy I think it's genuinely her desire to be close to someone and to be warm. As you'll see much later she does tend to cling to those she truly trusts like Black Hat or Max. -Max
> 
> Who can blame her? Everyone else in her life leaves her. -Styx
> 
> True. It's hard for her to understand sometimes people have to leave but she just needs some stability too. -Max
> 
> Good thing BH is immortal! -Styx
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Next time: Bill is back to make Black Hat's adoption of Sophie official and Bill to teach Black Hat new things about Sophie! -Max


	4. "Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat learns about Sophie’s love of Hamilton, dismay of dance, and her strange social group, and meets the most ballsy dipshit of a kid ever to interact with an immortal demon.
> 
> Songs Used: "Wait for It" by Leslie Odom Jr. & the Cast of Hamilton from the album Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We introduce the Camp Camp crew in this chapter! Those characters are some of the most fun ones to work with. There's much praise given to Miles Luna. The guy really knows how to make fantastic characters. -Styx
> 
> Honestly, Alan Ituriel and Miles Luna are both benevolent gods who walk among us. Seriously. Both of these men know how to create. Also, this features my own interpretation of Chucky who was mentioned in Episode 6, Season 1 and Kennedy, who is my interpretation of the mystery girl from the end of Episode 2, Season 1. -Max
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter. -Styx

Sophie was just bored laying on the couch now watching the news. Ugh. As much as she hates to admit it she'll be glad to be back in school. At least she'll be doing something of substance. There was a knock on the front door but Sophie just didn't feel like getting up.

Demencia skipped to the door and opened it. “Hiya! House it going?!”

William smiled at the girl. "Pretty well now actually." He has a binder in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. Behind him are a few boxes and a trunk of Sophie's clothes. "Hey guess what? I'm not dead yet!" Sophie called from the living room. "Okay, the fact you say yet is concerning," William said deadpanned.

Black Hat nodded at William. “Hello, again Bill.”

"Hey. Glad to see she hasn't killed you yet." William joked. " I brought the legal papers, her things, and took the liberty of going to the grocery store and getting some food I know she likes." Sophie came over to the two and looked in the grocery bag. "Oooo juice boxes!" "You get one a day. Now go get your things and take them to your room." William said patting her head. 

Sophie nodded and started dragging the boxes in. "Should we take these in your office?" He asked referring to the papers.

“Sure.” Black Hat responded, shoving a random stray demon back into its portal with his foot.  
William blinked. Was he sure this was the right guardian for Sophia? She did seem happier though... happier than she has been in a long time. He followed Black Hat into the office with the binder.

Black Hat sat down. “So... what am I getting myself into?” He asked in seriousness.

William sat down across from him. "Physically Sophia is fine. Rarely ever gets sick. Once a year at most. Mentally? These last few years have put a lot of stress on her. As such her powers have suffered greatly. She was estimated to be able to become as powerful as Eclipse was before Sophia even reaches 14 years of age. Right now though? She has a few powers she's gotten comfortable with but anything else gives her migraines. The ones who evaluated her told me it may be caused by too much energy going in but not enough is going out. She has amazing control over it for her age but like I said she needs an outlet for it." He sighed. "That's kind of where we are at with that."

“And... what are her powers? She’s remarkable at art and shows clear mental superiority to her peers...” he chuckled at this morning’s events. “But.. what did she inherit from Eclipse?”

"So far it all seems to be elemental based. Darkness is one of them and obviously coming from Eclipse." William chuckled. "I have to give credit where credit is due. Whatever happened at the summer camp before the kidnapping worked for her. If it wasn't for that she probably would still be making progress but because that damn bastard she may have set further back then she was before."

Black Hat mentally plotted revenge on the captor. “Well, I can tell you now, trauma can be the best inspiration when harnessed correctly. Especially with Dark elementals.” He reassured him. “Give her time and training, she will string that man by his knickers and worse.”

William sighed. "God I hope you are right. It's just you may not know this since Eclipse and Luna never had brothers but we aren't as magically gifted as our female counterparts. So it's not like I can do anything for her because A. Don't have magic and B. Both of my sisters were fully stable with their powers before I was even born. Also given how often I have to be gone on business and my prior relationship with Sophia... I'm just not the right one to take care of her." It was bitter to admit that. It stung a lot but... he has a point.

Black Hat nodded. “Unfortunately the eldritch genes are very fickle like that. They prefer descendants as close to their creator -in this case, mother- as possible. Had I been the only one or had the line came from magical conception instead..” he paused. “The men still should have inherited some form of heightened intelligence or advanced abilities. Perhaps math or charisma? You are a businessman after all.” Black Hat examined him. “I digress, she’s in good hands. I have done many a deal and program on instability and solutions to it. And since I am the sole owner of my business, I can devote as much time as needed to develop her abilities.”

"I don't actually remember my parents that well but Sophia got a slight musical inclination from her father not that she'll ever share that with the world. Her sister was always more of the performing type." William sighed as he said she's in good hands. "That's good. You have no idea how this means to both of us and I'm sure Sophia's mother would be satisfied with this as well." He opened the file folder. "There are just a few forms you need to sign so you have legal guardianship of her. I will still be put as her emergency contact if something should happen."

“Good, I will probably have more questions in the future about the family anyways.” He wished he kept more in touch with the family. After Eclipse’s Death… he stifled the thought. “Might I ask where her sister is?”

"My sister had six kids in total. Her oldest son Temperate is about 15ish now and in a boarding school up in Vermont. Sophia was the eldest of a set of triplets. The other two are the sister I mentioned, Skylar, and Silas who had a different father than the rest so he stays with their family. She also had a set of twins Olivia and Nathan. Skylar, Olivia, and Nathan live with theirs and presumably Sophia's mortal father." William explained. "It seems multiple births run in the family now."

Black Hat snickered. “Superior genes tend to do that. So where do I sign?” He smiled.

William flipped through the pages before finding the right one. "Right here on the dotted line. Now after hours last night of research, emailing parents, and late-night chats with the school officials I may have found the perfect school for her to attend."

He signed the papers. “Oh? What school is that?”

"Turns out there is a private school just a few blocks from here that has a great arts program and several of Sophia's friends from Camp already attend. And after pulling in a few favors I managed to get her in a class with at least one person she knows except for advanced art class. I actually have her schedule right here if you want to bring her in here." He was super proud of this and finished at like 2:00 in the morning.

“Hmm, sounds like a good plan.” He called for Sophia.

Sophie didn't answer most likely due to her bedroom door being closed and music was being played.

“Hmm... I can always tell her later.” BH shrugged. She probably was busy anyways. He didn’t want to interrupt anything important.

"Eh, you could probably just walk in there. Given how long we've spent talking about what to do with her she's probably done by now." William shrugged. Maybe he knew what he was talking about?

“Hmm..” he got up and knocked on her door. “Sophia? May we speak to you?”

There was still no answer but on coming closer to the door singing could be heard. A girl’s singing voice.

Black Hat stared at the door. That voice reminded him of Luna. He was almost crying but he stopped himself. He has to remain professional. “She.. probably doesn’t want to be interrupted.” He forced himself to speak.

William texted someone and a ping noise was heard from the other side of the door. The singing didn't stop as he got a text back. "She said you can come in." He didn't say anything about how forced his reply was. He knew that pain. Sophie was her mother's daughter after all.

Black Hat opened the door. “Sophia, may we talk?” He spoke over the music.

She really did take liberties with her room as it now screams her personality. She turned the vanity into a makeshift desk which held just her laptop, her Nintendo 3DS that had a small Darkrai charm in the headphone jack, and the speakers for her music player which was currently playing ‘Wait For It’ from Hamilton that she was singing too as she put finishing touches on her room. She also put her video camera and regular camera on the smaller shelves of the vanity.

On the actual desk was a stack of sketchbooks some new and some older. There were markers and crayons in their boxes and a catalog of art supplies now with her phone and debit card on top of it. An easel was also set up by the desk as well as a drawing tablet being charged sitting on the easel. The top shelf of the bookshelf was the complete series of ‘A Series of Unfortunate Events’ and an older book with a title that was indistinguishable. The rest of the shelves were filled with art supplies with labels. Oil Pastels. Paints. Watercolors. Charcoal Pencils. Colored Pencils. Erasers. Paint Bombs. ...Paint Bombs? Next to the bookshelf was a music case holding some kind of instrument. 

In the other corner was some more sporty things. A soccer ball, a hockey stick, a skateboard, and some rollerblades. Also some swords and a dagger or two. All of her clothes were already put away in the closet while the other closet seemed to be a makeshift recording booth with a mic and some foam squares pressed against the walls. On the bed, which is now made, had Bambino and a plastic bear sitting on it with her blanket folded up. Finally, she was hanging up little star-like lights near her bed with photos hanging on the cord as she continued singing and standing on the bed. She was really into it so she didn't really hear Black Hat ask for her.

“...Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb. 

He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose

Hamilton's pace is relentless  
he wastes no time

What is it like in his shoes?  
Hamilton doesn't hesitate.  
He exhibits no restraint.  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
and he keeps winning anyway.  
He changes the game.  
He plays and he raises the stakes.  
And if there's a reason  
he seems to thrive when so few survive,  
then Goddammit

I'm willing to wait for it.

I'm willing to wait for it...  
Life doesn't discriminate  
between the sinners and the saints  
it takes and it takes and it takes  
We rise.

We fall  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many others have died,  
then I'm willin' to-

Wait for it…” Sophie sang before turning them blushing a bit. “Sorry about that! I guess I didn’t hear you guys. Um, what did you wanna talk about?” She quickly turned her music player off before another song played and bounced off the bed. Thank god she did. The next song up was Dead Girl Walking from Heathers and she didn't wanna have to explain why that is on her music player.

Black Hat was impressed. The room was so her it was like she lived here her whole life. Believe it or not, Black Hat was a patron of the arts himself. He knew these songs like the back of his hand, even snuck into a couple of shows before. “Hamilton, an instant classic. I’m more of a Phantom of the Opera fan myself... so your uncle has found a school for you to attend while you’re here.”

Sophie's eyes lit up as he knew what Hamilton was oh my god! She's loving her life here more and more with every single moment. "Oh really?" Sophie asked. "Mmm-hmm. It's a private school so you'll have to wear a uniform..." Sophie's face faltered. "Oh..." "Although your friends are attending there so I don't think you'll mind it that much." "Really?!" Sophie looked for him to be joking. He was not. She let out a squeal of delight and hugged William's waist. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Black Hat was relieved to see her taking this so well. “Yes, you will be able to see up close what a bureaucracy is like and form your own rebellious villain group.” He stated as if this was a normal thing for 8-year-olds to think about. “Plus I think they have a theatre class you may find satisfying.”

Sophie grinned when he said starting 'your own rebellion group'. He was about to be super proud of her again. "Oh trust me we are waaaaayyyy past that point. We are currently at war with the Boy Scouts and the Girl Scouts." "Anyway, you do have a theatre class. That's your last class of the day with Preston and Max." William explained. "If you two want I still have some paperwork to drop off for her and need to get her uniforms so we could walk over to check it out if you want?"

“That would be preferable.” He responded. He was going to suggest supplying his junior villain team with weapons, but he’s not sure William would find this as amusing. Black Hat was excited for her. Her villainous backstory was beginning.

"Yay!" Sophie was really loving today as she raced downstairs leaving the two men in her dust. "WELP. That explains what's she's been using her powers for this whole time. Honestly can't say I'm surprised." William chuckled a bit.

Black Hat laughed at her excitement. “She’s got great potential. I’m very excited to see her grow.”

William chuckles. "I'm glad. I've been there since the beginning gives or take a week or two plus summer camp. It was certainly interesting watching her grow up into the little girl she is now. As a toddler she only had two objectives: Get into the ocean and see how many things she could get into her mouth. She was the heart attack of toddlers." She had grown up too fast. Sophie was happily waiting by the front door.

He could sense the nostalgia in William. “Well, let’s not keep her waiting shall we?” He smiled at her and gave a nod. He wanted to do William right and protect her.

Sophie took that as an okay to go outside and went out the front door towards the large gate. "Yeah," William smiled as he followed. He's glad Black Hat was taking a liking to her. He was so worried he would be annoyed with her by now "You know... If you want I could see if I could find any home movies of her before this age. Give you a better perspective on how she grew up. And I'm pretty sure she has videos from this past summer on YouTube somewhere."

“That would be very helpful yes.” The thought of her as a toddler was simultaneously cute and funny. He followed the two, thinking about Luna’s childhood and how he wishes he had a camera back then.

"Which way am I going?" Sophie asked. "Left," William answered. "Oh cool! Shit for me to climb on!" Sophie said as she started climbed the mediumish brick wall and walked across it.

Black Hat felt an unfamiliar feeling suddenly. Protectiveness? No, she can take care of herself. “Careful now. I’m sure the school would like you in one piece.” He said, trying to shake off the feeling.

"Meh, I'm fine. Hey! Hey, watch this!" Sophie said now walking on her hands on the brick wall. Child. No. William sighed, "This is what happens when they start children in gymnastics as toddlers. They become monkeys."

“Heheheh, gymnastics is a very useful skill. A little monkey never hurt. That’s why I keep Demencia around.” He pointed out. This kid is just full of tricks, isn’t she?

William chuckled. "They are very useful for getting into tough spaces. Hey Soph? Do you wanna hear your schedule?" "Yeah! Yeah! Tell me!" She said excitedly turning her hand walking into a front-facing cartwheel to get back on her feet. "Okay then first you have math with Nicolette." William read off. "Nikki. You probably wrote their full names. It's Nikki. Also, both of us are pretty screwed on that front." Sophie commented.

Black Hat chuckled. “I’d be happy to have Flug help you two.” He didn’t want to admit he was out of practice. Flug worked with advanced math on a daily basis. He probably did this stuff in his sleep.

"Thank you cause honestly I was just gonna bullshit everything I do in that class," Sophie said sheepishly. "You then have English with Silas," William said. "Alright. Next?" "Science with Neil." "Oh sweet! I can chea- I meeeeeeeeen take pictures of his good notes! Yeah! Cause I would never cheat on a test or anything..." She quickly looked away laughing nervously.

Black Hat snickered. Cheating, he could teach her loads on that, not that he’d say that in front of William. “Oh yes, do try to play fair. The mortals prefer you to stick with their level.” He joked. If you can get ahead efficiently, then is it really cheating?  
Sophie giggled a bit. William rolled his eyes. "After that, you have History with Xavier..." Just the mere mention of his name made her look away. Oh god no. This was bad. Very bad. That'll be the first real time they'll be alone since the day before the kidnapping where she messed up everything. Oh, this is gonna be a disaster. She could feel her cheeks heating up at just the thought...

Black Hat could sense the anxiety building up in her. “I’m certain your teacher will lie about every detail in history. So you can always ask me what really happened. I was there. I know.” He grinned trying to distract her. “Did you know that the Ottoman Empire was much more powerful than the Romans? Much crueler too. Very inspiring people.”

Luckily it worked. Sophie giggled feeling calmer. Maybe everything would work out fine. 

William smiled at the two. "After that, you have gym with Max, Rudolph-" "Dolph." "Right. Dolph. And... Sophie do you have two friends named Neil? Cause one says Neil L. But this says Neil A." William asked. "No I don't- oh wait. Yeah, I do. I forgot that his real name was Neil. We've literally never called him that." Sophie said shaking her head.

“What’s his nickname?” Black Hat asked curiously. These kids should really work on their aliases.

"Space Kid. This kid is OBSESSED with Space." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Doesn't help that his name is Neil Armstrong Jr. it's his birthright to be an astronaut at this point."

That was a very good nickname. “Nice. Let’s hope he gets to fulfill that birthright someday.” He could probably have Flug make a Rocket... at this point, he never imagined himself getting so invested in kids lives. Not like this anyways.

"Anything to get him to shut up about Space. I love the kid. He's adorable but no more." Sophie said crossing her arms. "Right after that, you'll have lunch and recess which if I'm right should be with all your friends. Xavier, Max, Neil, Nikki, Preston, Nerris, Harrison, Dolph, Space Kid, Meredith-" "Ered." "Right... Ered, Gaylord-" "Nurf." "....Sophia, how the hell did you get Nurf... from Gaylord?" William asked slightly concerned "Gaylord NURFington. It's literally in his name." Sophie emphasized.

“How clever,” BH commented. He couldn’t help laughing. These kids are genius. He is definitely going to love meddling in their lives.

"...Okay, Nurf it is then... Charles-" William shook his head. "Chucky." "Chucky, Kennedy, and Scott-" "Scotty. With a Y." Sophie said happily. "Yup Scotty." William sighed. He honestly pitied Black Hat. Sophie certainly had a strange choice in friends apparently. "After that, you have your electives... You'll have music class with Xavier and Max." William stated. "Oh, fun..." Sophie mumbled blushing again. Great her crush AND her sometimes asshole best friend in the same room. She can't see that going wrong at all.

Black Hat made a mental note to teach her an old trick he learned from a siren. He began to notice passers-by staring with shocked faces as they watched the villain escort the child. He gave them a scary face and they quickly looked away. They can judge but he always reminds them who he is.

Sophie had finally reached the end of the brick wall as she hopped down. She didn't pay mind to the passers-by stares. She started to imagine how cool she'll be having a villain walk her to school EVERY DAY. She'll be the talk of the lunchroom for at least a week. 

"Then you'll have your advance art class over in the high school section of the school and ...I'm really sorry but my hands are tied with this... you have to take Dance... with your sister and Kennedy." "Ughhhhhh why does the world want me to suffer?!" Sophie groaned.

Black Hat glanced at William. “Dance? Why dance?” He didn’t see the significance. Dancing may build balance and agility but so does other sports. And what was with her sister?

William sighed. "It isn't soccer season yet and since she's starting late there aren't many spots open on other teams. It was either this or cheerleading." "Nononono." Sophie quickly said. Cheerleading was a FAR worse fate than Dance. "Dance is fine as long I can do soccer in the spring I don't care. Just know there's a possibility I may die... or Skylar dies... or we both die." She sighed.

“Well, I will help you bury the body and avenge you if necessary.” Black Hat chuckled. The actual thought disturbed him but he joked about it anyways.

"Oh good! You can help Max with that." Sophie joked back. "Right... Anyways like I said your last class will be theatre with Preston and Max," William said putting the paper back in the folder. "Are you sure it said, Max?" Sophie questioned. "Yeah, why?" "That doesn't sound like him..." Sophie said looking puzzled.

Black Hat hummed as if confirming something. “Ah yes, a master of deceit and trickery. He must be very intelligent.” He commented.

"I mean he is to the rest of the world even though to me he's a dumbass." Sophie joked. "But he isn't the type to do theatre especially with Preston arou-" Sophie stopped as the realization hit her. Oh. OH. She smirked. She knew EXACTLY why he's in theatre now. "I can't wait to make fun of him tomorrow!~" Sophie sang. William chuckled. "You may get that chance now. We're here." The school was very nice. It had white walls in front and a very large playground in front held in by fencing with many children playing on it. Must be Recess. "PLAYGROUND!" Sophie screeched.

Black Hat flinched at her screech. That was.. more childish than he expected. “You should go start a gang while your uncle and I do the papers.”

William chuckled. "Kid loves her playgrounds." Sophie suddenly became shyer. She didn't think she would have to people today and after a glance, she didn't see her friends... She clung to Black Hat's leg looking down. "No um, that's okay... I'll stay with you guys..." Unbeknownst to the small group, there was a boy around Sophie's age watching them. "Is that...?"

“Are you sure? Paperwork not written by yourself is incredibly boring. Even if you don’t work on networking, you can always conquer your own territory for later. I find that the most isolated or tallest point give the greatest advantage.” Black Hat pointed out while patting her head. He would love to be a kid and dominate the school grounds.

Sophie smiled a little. She enjoyed the head pats. It made her feel cared about. "I'm sure-" Sophie started to say before this happened. "HEY VENDETTA!" A boy screamed before throwing a smallish rock at the back of her head. Not enough to hurt her but enough to get her attention. "WHO THE HELL-" Sophie started to yell before turning around and gasping running to the fence. "Max! Holy shit! I never thought I'd be so happy to see your stupid face!" Max grinned. He was a tan-skinned, bright green-eyed boy with black curly hair. "Ditto."

“Vendetta? I like it. Very threatening.” The villain commented. The boy was lucky he was Sophia’s friend otherwise Black Hat would have probably sent him to Mars via the boot. Seeing her happy did leave a good impression on him though. “I assume this is Max?”

"Yeah. This my friend Rat Jones." Sophie smiled. "She means Max. Max Jones." Max states deadpanned. "Nooooo I don't!~" Sophie sang."Haha, you're adorable. How's Bambino?" Max said snidely. "...How's Mr. Honeynuts?" Sophie whipped right back. "You know what fuck you," Max said giving her the finger. Despite the traded insults, their banter seemed almost... playful. Like there was no malice or heat behind any of the words. William smiled seeing how she lit up around Max. The papers could probably wait a few minutes more...

Black Hat smiled the children. He loved those relationships where you could tease and belittle each other and be ok with it. This one had earned his trust.

"So have you come to break me out of this prison?" Max asked excitedly. "I'm afraid not." Sophie sighed "I've come to suffer with you." Max looked confused. "But wait that makes no sense. You live like two hours away. How are you going to school here now?" "Well..." William started.

Black Hat grinned down at the boy. “Hello Maxwell,” he greeted somewhat menacingly, “I am Sophia’s new guardian.” He tipped his hat and held out a hand. “Black Hat.”

Max was awestruck and somehow not terrified as he shook his hand through the fence bars. "You mean the supervillain Black Hat? That is the sickest thing ever!" "I know right!" Sophie said excitedly. "Dude. I am now the personal hitman of Black Hat's child. What college is not gonna want me at this point?!" "Your personal what?" William asked Sophie with his arms crossed. "In exchange for being his right hand, he has to be my hitman. It's a fair trade." Sophie shrugged.

Black Hat had gained quite the respect for him. “You have an excellent choice, my dear. He seems like a fine hitman.”

"I think so too." Sophie smiled glad that it seemed like Black Hat liked him "I mean I don't wanna brag but I am an excellent shot with a BB gun," Max replied smoothly trying to gain more respect. Sophie smirked rolling her eyes. William chuckled and motioned to Black Hat. "We should probably go turn her papers in."

Black Hat nodded. “Very impressive. Until next time, Maxwell.” He bowed and turned to William smiling. “Shall we?”

"Sure. Sophie?" William asked. Sophie really did wanna see the inside of school and she would see Max tomorrow... "Sorry, Max I gotta go," Sophie said as she started to follow William and Black Hat. It was then Max grabbed her ankle and Sophie was basically dragging him along the fence. "Noooo stay! Suffer! Eat contraband with me!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Max you're being childish." "We are CHILDREN!" "Yeah well, my foot is about to be very acquainted with your face." Sophie tried to threaten but she ended up giggling. "Finnneee." Max let go of her. "Hey, Ven. I hate you." Sophie smiled. "Hate you to Rat." She happily followed Black Hat and William in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat, protective guardian, and master of being ominous. Also, a decent opera singer if you give him a chance. It’s hard to tell whether Sophie got her musical ability from him or her father. Probably both. -Styx
> 
> Honestly probably from Sophie's mother as well. She wasn't that much of a singer but I at least think all heirs have had some sort of musical class. -Max
> 
> And Max in theatre? Heck, this fanfic could easily be a musical if we wanted. -Styx
> 
> Honestly with what we have coming up? I'm pretty sure it already is. Also, low key MaxPres is my fav ship now. I mean angry boi and theatre boi? Adorable. As always we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to comment, leave kudos, and bookmark. -Max
> 
> In the next chapter somebody dies... OF FUN! Yay. -Styx


	5. Magic, Treaties, and A Late Night Criminal Minds Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie thought she was fine learning magic and planning a war with Max... until her world came crashing down in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starting off the bat this chapter is about Sophie really coming to grips with her new life. -Max
> 
> I honestly don’t think she really realized she was actually going to live there until Bill actually left. Abandonment is a child’s worst fear. For a moment, she really feels like everyone is actually leaving her. -Styx
> 
> In all honesty, Sophie has been afraid of this her entire life. Even though she read the stories of her ancestors to become educated of their missteps she started noticing a pattern. A lot of people leave. Sometimes parents, sometimes siblings, sometimes friends, and sometimes even partners. She is terrified that she will end up as another cautionary tale to her daughters and granddaughters and so on and so forth. -Max
> 
> The thing is, she wasn’t abandoned as much as she was transferred. -Styx
> 
> It's just the fear of the transferring turning into something direr. In her head things like that can turn on a dime and change is scary for her. As we'll find out later the move from Hawaii to California didn't go as smooth as it should have because of the change. -Max
> 
> Lucky for her, this family aren’t planning on giving her up any time soon. -Styx
> 
> Yup! As always guys we hope you enjoy this next chapter! -Max

That was cute. Black Hat took in the school carefully. Mentally memorizing hallways and doors. He was going to have to have Flug hack this place at some point. For an educational facility, it looked very stupid.

Sophie only noticed how cold it was inside. Maybe that's why all the uniforms had blazers instead of short sleeves. She came closer to Black Hat's side. He had a coat. "Right. The front office should be straight ahead." William said as he continued walking straight.

Black Hat looked down at the child. “You know I would love to explore the place, but with William around, I’m afraid I have my limits... How advanced would you say you are at your powers?” He asked. He wondered if he could teach her a quick trick of his.

Sophie looked down. She hasn't been using her powers since the kidnapping when they backfired in her face. "I-I'm not sure..." She answered truthfully. William kept walking forward kind of oblivious to the situation. Sophie started to rub her arms. She always did so when she got nervous. She didn't want to hurt herself again or hurt William or Black Hat. "I-I guess maybe the basics..."

Black Hat sensed the discomfort “I might teach you how to channel your energy for warmth one day. But now is not the time. We will go exploring soon my dear.”

Sophie smiled a bit leaning on him as they walked. Something about him calling her "my dear" brought massive amounts of comfort. "Thank you... I'd like that..."

“There are many small things you can do with your powers. Learn those before the more difficult things.” He summoned a small dancing shadow in his hand and showed it to her.

Sophie's face lit up and showed real interest and curiosity. "That's so cool..." She cautiously reached out to touch it.

The shadow touched her finger, feeling like thin air. “Soon you will be able to learn this. So you will eventually make.. this.” He opened his coat jacket to reveal a large bird-like shadow projecting from him.

Sophie looked at the bird in total awe. "You really think I could do that someday ...?" She asked looking up at him.

The Bird fizzled out. “Took me millennia. But with Eclipse’s DNA, You will be able to do it much sooner.”

"Wow..." Sophie was in awe looking at her hands. Maybe... her powers weren't all that bad. "Ah, here we are!" William said walking up to the front office door.

Black Hat looked at William from afar. “Looks like we have some catching up to do.” He gripped his coat and spun it to where it went over Sophia, shrouding her in darkness briefly before passing and revealing they had traveled right beside William.

Sophie blinked as she looked up at Black Hat, then at William, then back where the two were standing just a moments ago. She was so confused. Although Black Hat's coat was warm so she didn't complain and clung to it. William chuckled. "Seems like someone has already gotten attached to you."

Black Hat shrugged. “Normally I’d rip someone to shreds for even daring to touch me. But I must admit, she has grown on me. And I think I have made quite the impact on her too.”

Sophie smiled cutely up at Black Hat. "She tends to have that effect on people." William smiled shaking his head as they walked into the office and up to the lady's desk. "Hello, I'm here to finish my niece's registration." "Ah yes Mr. Hathaway and your niece Sophia Lillian..." she said as she started typing something on the computer. Sophie blushed a little and rolled her eyes at the use of her middle name.

Lillian? Huh, he guessed naming the children after famed villains was still a tradition. Lillian Paulen was a master potions maker back in the 14 hundreds. Her poison was the most widely sold substance in the entire continent for a lifetime. Then again, perhaps it was an accident. The family line has been so distilled it’d be amazing to see what traditions remained.

The lady continued to type as some papers came out of the printer. "I just need one of you to fill these out while I get together her proper uniforms and supplies she'll need for her classes." Sophie was starting to get fidgety. Sometimes doing nothing with her hands for too long makes her feel anxious. The lady seemed to notice and said "You know the elementary students are still at recess. Why don't one of you gentleman take her out and have her meet some new friends?" Sophie was about halfway out the door by the time the lady had finished her sentence.

Black Hat nodded at the lady and followed behind Sophie. He didn’t really want to do paperwork anyways.

"Have fun you two!" William called back. Sophie just kept walking following the signs that said playground screwed into the wall. She also just kept touching every wall she passed.

Black Hat followed behind. He glanced down hallways and into rooms making small observations about the school should he need to return to the building he wants to know the quickest way to Sophia. He stopped and lifted his hat slightly revealing a small camera bot. Black Hat placed it on the ground. He might as well see what all else is there.

Sophie keeps following the signs while dragging a hand against a wall until she makes a sharp right that leads to two doors to the playground. Sophie also paid no mind to the small Camera bot.

Black Hat watched the bot scuttle away. He quickly rejoined her outside. “Let the games begin.” He commented to her with a scheming grin.

Sophie giggled at him. "Holy shit your back!" Max said coming up and hugging her picking her up. "I thought the paperwork would kill you!" 

“As if I would allow any harm to come to my child.” Black Hat scoffed. He looked to the playground. Look at all those tiny future minions Sophia is gonna have.

Sophie was about to say something about him calling her "my child" before deciding against it. It did make her feel good though. "So where's Neil and Nikki?" Sophie asked. "Neil's off with his mom and Nikki's at her dad's," Max answered. "Oh. No wonder Neil sounded like he was in a different time zone this morning... and um... Xavier?" Sophie asked nervously. Max's smirk grew. "You dodged a bullet. One of his sisters got sick so his germaphobe doctor mom put all three of them on bed rest." Sophie breathed out. "Oh thank god! I don't have to face the consequences of my actions until tomorrow." She was REALLY not looking forward to that.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow but said nothing. This Xavier character is either a crush or an enemy and neither seems like an ideal situation. “So your mafia is short-handed today? Pity. I wanted to see what you all were capable of.”

"Yeah, it sucks. I'm just hanging here by the wall watching the assholes fight each other. It's good entertainment though." Max shrugged before turning back to Sophie. "Sooooo Sophie? It's been two weeks at this point... what did you two do that day? Under the docks? Alone? Together?" Max asked grinning. Sophie wanted to quickly get off this subject. "So Max? How many hickeys did Preston have to give you to convince you to do theatre?" She smirked. Perfect distraction. Get her love life away from the spotlight and put it on someone else's. Max blushed bright red. "Hey! Shut up! It was only three but that's none of your goddamn business!" Sophie started laughing hard. "Oh my god, I didn't think I'd get a serious answer! I was just guessing! Getting you two together was my best plan yet!"

Hickeys? Kids know what hickeys are? Black Hat rolled his eyes. Kids these days. “Manipulative, brilliant technique. Perhaps you can manipulate your classmates into worshiping you.”

Sophie smiled up at Black Hat, "Eh I try my best." "When she's not being an ass," Max added in. Sophie started snickering again at his bitterness. Max growled. "I'll give you something to laugh about...!" He lunged at her his hands headed to her neck. Sophie let out an undignified squeaking noise and said: "Nonono Max don't-!" Before catching his wrists stopping this hand's inches from her neck. "Max... Don't do... this..." Sophie said watching him warily. "Why? Cause you're t-" Max started. "You say that cursed word and I WILL kick you in the stomach!" Sophie commanded.

The villain froze, he seemed darker. When he realized the threat was relatively harmless he relaxed. Black Hat thought he was gonna have to throw the kid into the void for a second.

Max weighed his options. "You know... given that you're a soccer player I kinda don't wanna find out what a kick from you is like..." Max said slowly taking his hands away. "Besides I have a job for you." He went over to his backpack to dig something out. Sophie let a tiny sigh of relief and subconsciously crossed her arms over her midsection. She silently prayed Black Hat hadn't picked up on the context clues over what just happened. She quickly stole a glance at him…

Black Hat gave her a silent check over. He looked as though he just considered destroying the entire building, dark aura still slightly remaining. He didn’t even hear the last sentence.

Shit, she couldn't tell if he noticed anything or not. Let's hope Max didn't just give her death certificate to Black Hat to sign. Max handed her a couple of papers stapled together. “I need you to look over these and make sure it's sound.” Sophie started flipping through them. “What are they for?” “It’s a peace treaty between us, the Flowerscouts, and the Woodscouts. Not a complete one. Just saying that all houses are off-limits and we won’t attack each other during school hours and/or events. If we don't set those boundaries than the adults HAVE to get involved and they make it ALLLLLLL about them defeating OUR whole purpose of fighting. All three armies are signing this Friday.” Max explained. Sophie blinked looking at him then back down at the papers. She closed her eyes, breathed in rolling up the paper, and proceeding the smack him in the back of his head with it. “OW! Sophie what the fuc-” Max started before Sophie cut him off. “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU START A TWITTER WAR WITH THE WOODSCOUTS IF WE NEED THIS TREATY SIGNED?!”

Black Hat relaxed and chuckled. “Have you all learned about WW2 yet?”

Max and Sophie exchanged a look. "We... We don't... talk about WW2 in our gang..." Sophie tried to put delicately. "It's cause of Dolph. We don't speak of it cause of fucking Dolph." Max bluntly said.

“Well then, I’ll skip to the point instead.” Black Hat began. “Treaties don’t end wars, only stall them. I am currently in a treaty with Lady Sidero. I’m just waiting for the right moment to strike.” He bragged.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her guardian and sighed. "That isn't the point." "We aren't trying to end it. We still want this to go on till we win our side of the argument. I'm just saying we start shit while school is going on the principal, parents, teachers get involved and then everything goes to shit." Max said making arm gestures. "He right. You dunno what it's like to be children fighting for something and adults just swoop in and make it about them." Sophie said bitterly.

Black Hat pondered some solutions. “Yes yes, adults. Very stupid people... perhaps I can serve as a distraction for you? Your war can go on undisturbed.”

"He could be a valuable resource to us..." Sophie said looking at Max with hope. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeee?" She clutched Max's arm. Max sighed. "...Fine..."

Black Hat smiled, “And these services shall be on the house.” He joked. “Your first move.. is to assemble an army.”

"I mean we already kinda do..." Sophie stated. "Ven 20- sorry- 19 people... isn't an army. We need more." Max stated as they were both silent about Drew. Sophie thought about it for a minute. "...New kids! They don't know all of are us fucking messes yet!" "Meaning they are ours for the choosing!" Max said smiling and nodding.

“Perhaps you could create a meeting. Gather some volunteers for a common cause. Instate your authority.”

"Yeah... Yeah! That sounds good actually!" Max said. "We need to discuss this with the others tomorrow at lunch." Sophie typing on her phone: "Done and Done." A bell rings echoing through the schoolyard. "Dammit, Recess is over." Max grimaced. "Meaning my visit is over." Sophie pouted.

Black Hat patted her back. “Meaning preparation has begun.”

Max smiled a bit. "He's right. I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed her shoulder. "Good to have my second back." Sophie smiled. "Good to be back." Max waved to the two and went off to Music class. Sophie started to hold onto Black Hat's hand. She was getting bolder.

Black Hat processed what was happening. He held onto her hand back. William’s not around it's not like he can see Black Hat being not menacing. It’s nice to have moments he doesn’t have to be terrifying.

Sophie smiled a bit feeling safe in his presence. She remembered something as they walked. "Um hey... that 'thing' that happened between me and Max before I threatened to kick him... Never. Happened." She tried her best to be threatening to him but it came out like a French Bulldog trying to be scary.

French Bulldog, probably closer to a Chihuahua. He didn’t feel the need to use the information against her though. “Understood, not a soul will know and live.”

Sophie sighed in relief. "Thank god... My life has been a living nightmare since he found out..." William was waiting outside the front office for them. "There you two are! Everything go okay outside?" 

Black Hat quickly returned to a more professional pose. “Yes, William, I was just showing the children how to make yourself look menacing.” He grinned evilly. They are very fast learners.

William chuckled. "Okay then... Sophie? Ready to go?" "Mmm Hmm!" Sophie said nodding happily.

The Hat bot scuttled back to Black Hat. He lifted his hat and it crawled under. “We’re all set.” He responded. Dr. Flug should be getting the information by now. It should be no time until he has a map of the building and all of its archives.

"Great," William said as he nudged Sophie. "Hey, Soph? Why don't you walk ahead of us? I need to talk to Black Hat for a few minutes. About grown-up stuff." "Okay!" Sophie said cheerfully as she ran ahead.

Black Hat turned to William. Was this about the whole hand holding thing or the fostering a war between children? He raised an eyebrow. “The papers went well, I presume?”

"Yup. She's all set." William said holding up a backpack. "She's got her uniform, her gym clothes, her dance uniform, and all her workbooks and supplies she'll need for classes." For some reason, William seemed... not as enthused as he was going into the school. Perhaps a bit sadder?

Black Hat stared at him. He examined him inquisitively. “You’re always welcome at the manor for a visit. Being a businessman, I’d be happy to give you advice.”

William smiled a bit. "Thank you... I must admit I'm a bit worried about leaving her for such a long time. I mean a summer camp for three months that's nothing but the fact I can't be there constantly kind of... hurts... a lot." Sophie seemed completely oblivious to the conversation taking place as she was more interested in marking landmarks should she ever have to walk to or from school alone.

The villain watched her protectively. “I understand what it feels like leaving someone when you don’t want too. Sometimes.. you aren’t ready to take care of them. Sometimes you are on your own and consumed by grief and..” he stopped himself from revealing too much.

William saw the hurt he was feeling too. "...Thank you though. For being the family she... we needed." He looked down at the binder in his hands.

Black Hat placed a hand on his shoulder. “It has been quite some time since I’ve been with family and someone truly trustworthy. Thank you for reassuring me that Luna is still around in you two.” He gave a non-menacing smile.

William smiled and breathed in. This will be the hardest thing he's ever done. "Here," William said handing him the binder. "All of Sophie's papers are in here. Her birth certificate, passport papers, health records, school records... There's a list in there of all her favorite foods, drinks, and restaurants too. Her allergies are also listed and the name of her doctor and her phone number is listed along with the number for poison control. Went through her contacts last night and listed each one. Her father, any of her siblings if they have a phone, Temperate's boarding school, all her friends' numbers and numbers for each of their parents all alphabetized for your convenience.” He pointed to a prescription. “This is the brand of medicine she takes for her migraines and the brand of the vitamins she needs to take every day. Both grape flavored. She will spit out the vitamins though if you don't watch close enough. Oh, and she's been really into drinking coffee lately..." William explained before lowering his voice to a whisper. "But I've been giving Sophie Hot Chocolate instead and she doesn't notice a difference..." "What?" Sophie asked turning around. "Nothing. Nothing at all." William answered. Sophie shrugged and kept walking. "I'm probably gonna forget something now but please if you are unsure ask her or call me before something happens," William said. He turned to Black Hat. "Everything you need to know about taking care of her is in that binder."

Black Hat nodded and took the binder. He felt a sudden rush of responsibility. The weight of what he was about to do settling in. “Thank you.” His voice was much softer than usual. “Everything will be ok.” He added, but more for himself than William. He abandoned Luna once... now he wants to make it up to her. He didn’t even realize he hugged William.

William hugged back surprised but smiling. Maybe everything would be okay...

"Um is everything okay?" Sophie asked. William let Black Hat go as his voice broke. "Y-Yeah..." He knelt at Sophie's height. "I gotta go away for a while... I'll be back to visit promise." He stroked her hair. "Your mother would be so proud of you." He hugged her tight. "I love you my little trooper." "...Love you too." Sophie said. She was so confused. He would be back next week... right? ...Right???

Black Hat watched the two say their goodbyes. A small sense of Deja Vu passed through his head then was forgotten. He felt.. something. He didn’t know what it was. But the sight of William leaving Sophia had an impact on him.

William hugged Sophie super tight and kissed the top of her head before getting up. "Thank you again," William said smiling at Black Hat before getting in his car and driving away. Sophie felt sick all of a sudden. As if the realization of what has happened hit her like a truck. She felt like she was gonna throw up. "I-I need to go lay down..." she said shakily.

“Of course.” Black Hat picked her up. She looked like she was about to collapse, he wasn’t going to let that happen. He carried her home. “I’ll have 505 fix some spaghetti when we get home. Would you like that?”

Sophie cuddled close. "Mmm Hmm... I like Spaghetti......" She laid her head on his shoulder. First Mama dies leaving her, then Daddy says he can't take care of her, now Uncle Bill leaves her. She quietly starts crying. It was just her and Bambino now... "I-I want Bambino..." She croaked out. 

The two walked into the manor. “505 retrieve Bambino for me.” The bear happily obliged. He placed her on the couch with her dearest Bambino. Black Hat turned the tv on to something funny.

Sophie paid no mind to the TV cuddling Bambino and still silently crying. Bambino had been there since the day she was born. If he was alive he could remember everything about her. Her First Steps. Her First Words. Her First Friend. Her Worst Moments. Her Best Moments... Bambino was always there. It seemed right now... Sophie thought he was the only one she could count on at this point. Squeezing Bambino tightly made her feel just a teeny tiny bit better.

The villains watched her frowning. Black Hat looked to the others for some hint of advice but... Flug wrung his hands nervously and Demencia shrugged. She headed over to her and sat by her. “Sooo... punch any dudes lately?” She didn’t know what to say.

Sophie sniffled and slowly sat up holding Bambino close to her chest. "No... but I did kick Pikeman in the balls before we left camp... He's an asshole..." 

“Niceee” Demencia replied. “Maybe we should call you the Nutcracker.” She snickered. It looks like it’s going well but.. she still looks sad.

She still was sad but at least it was some kinda distraction. She let out a small tired laugh. "I mean I don't kick everyone in balls... just Pikeman... at least once every time I see him. Sometimes before he even gets to say anything to me."

Demencia cackled at the image of a small girl kicking some poor asses balls. It reminded her of herself when she was a kid. “Hey, if you're still feeling down later we can silly string Flug’s lab.” “DON’T YOU DARE!”

Okay, that got an actual giggle out of Sophie. Between the idea of it and Flug's reaction, it made her at least feel more at home. "Thank you..."

Demencia smiled victoriously. Flug came over and leaned over the couch. “I know things are tough, but you’ve got us now. And we will literally stop at nothing to keep you happy and comfortable.” “I’ll kill a man for you!” Demencia chimed in.

Sophie smiled a bit more. All this attention felt pretty nice considering she was the baby of the family for only the first five minutes of her life before Skylar and Silas followed. "That's very nice of you... Thank you... That means more to me than you know..."

They all smiled. 505 swooped them up into a group hug. Black Hat grumbled while the other two happily embraced the bear back.

Sophie cuddled in the hug. She felt at least safe in the home and after everything that happened, that's what she needed.

“Perhaps we should all sleep in the same room tonight?” Flug suggested. “SLEEPOVER!” Demencia exclaimed excitedly. Black Hat raised an eyebrow to Flug, who returned it with a nod to the relaxed child. She needs it you dense asshole, it doesn’t matter you don’t sleep, she’s lonely and needs support. Flug mentally ranted at BH, who sighed and rolled his eyes as if getting the gist of the message.

Sophie smiled at this. "I-I'd like that... a lot actually." While she was way past the age of sleeping in bed with parents she had to admit it would make her feel safer and better.

The smell of burnt marinara filled the room. 505 dropped everyone onto the couch and ran into the kitchen making grunts that probably meant something like “MY SPAGHETTI.” Demencia stood up from the couch and smiled. “I’ll get the onesies!” She darted into another room. “YOU WILL NOT PUT ME IN ONE OF THOSE VILE PLUSH PRISONS!” Black Hat snarled.

Sophie laughed a bit. Just the thought of Black Hat in a onesie was hilarious enough. She felt somewhat better even though the food may be burnt and things weren't 100% okay right now.

Demencia came back wearing a lizard onesie. “Aaah it’s been forever since I’ve been to a sleepover.” Flug looked at Demencia incredulously. “You’ve never been to one.” “Exactly!”

Sophie smiled. "I don't think I've actually had ones that count as sleepovers..."

Demencia hugged her tightly. “Yay!! Then we’re sleepover buddies!!” Flug yawned. “Guys I’m gonna go change. Permission to take the rest of the night off?” He looked to Black Hat, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Fine, but I expect overtime tomorrow.” Flug nodded and left. 505 came back with 5 plates of spaghetti, one with extra burnt marinara. Black Hat quickly swiped that one. “Ah scalded, just how I like it.”

Sophie smiled cuddling in Demencia's hug before taking her plate from 505. "Thank you for the food 505." She quietly started eating her food still sitting in Demencia's lap.

Flug came out wearing plane pants and a shirt that had a math joke on it (quoth I to pi “get rational”, pi respondeth to i “get real”) Everyone collectively looked at Black Hat. He stared back sternly. “I don’t need sleep like you peasants. So investing in pajamas is a waste of time.”

Sophie had pretty much finished her food and looked down at her clothes. She should probably change into something more fitting for the occasion... She carefully put her plate aside and stood up. "I probably need to change too... I'll be right back." She also bowed in 505's direction. "Dinner was delicious 505. Thank you." She quickly ran upstairs to change leaving Bambino behind who was somehow sitting up without any help. After a few minutes, Sophie came back downstairs dressed in her pajamas. They consisted of a pair of black shorts, fluffy blue socks, and strangely enough... an oversized blue football jersey with the last name Anderson and the number 23 on it.

Demencia lit up. “Ah! Anderson is my favorite. He was so good last season!” She raved. Black Hat decided with everyone in casual wear he might as well get comfy. He transformed into a long dark robe and black sleeping hat. Demencia meanwhile, was still raving about football statistics and such. Flug seemed to be the only one that noticed Bambino. He didn’t say anything but watched cautiously.

Sophie giggled talking football with Demencia as she picked Bambino, who oddly enough seemed to be somewhat aware of Flug watching him, and he went limp in her arms. Sophie seemed happy as she also played with her hair that was now loose from its braid.

Flug shook his head and dismissed it as insomnia messing with him. Black Hat stuffed his face viciously with burnt spaghetti. Looking like he ate live carcass afterward. Flug gaged at the sight and wished he knew more about sports.

Throughout the conversation with Demencia, Sophie would occasionally look at one of the others as if she was looking for something... approval maybe? She did hold back a giggle looking at Black Hat. All he looked like to her was a messy toddler... she should know. She's lived with four.

Black Hat wasn’t sure what she was looking for. He gave encouraging smiles and nods when he could. Though, his focus was more on the clip compilation of guys hitting themselves in the groin with comical sound effects. He sometime would cackle out at a particularly brutal fall.

This made Sophie feel better. Like she was okay sitting with the others like this. It's been a while since she sat and watched TV with others. William sometimes worked long nights and wouldn't come back until the early hours of the morning. She leaned on Demencia listening to her ramble about Football occasionally giggling at the TV.

Demencia often gasped because she forgot to breathe while ranting. Flug has tuned them out at this point. He and Black Hat were dying over the slapstick on tv. 505 meanwhile cuddled close to Demencia's foot.

Sophie still giggled occasionally at the TV and Demencia but became pretty quiet after a small while and started playing with Bambino in her lap. She started to go and space out into her own little world.

Demencia started going on a tangent and talking less and less. At one point she was talking about bananas for some reason. Flug wheezed, ribs hurting from laughing so hard. Black Hat had no such pain, therefore, did not stop cackling.

Sophie had tuned into the conversation halfway through and started laughing. She had a habit of doing that with her friends. Tunes them out halfway through, randomly tunes back in at a random point, and starts laughing because she has no context. She didn't even notice that her phone started pinging a bunch.

Flug looked up weakly. “Sophie your phone..” the others paused and looked.

Sophie still giggled looking at Flug. "Oh. Sorry." She picked it up and started reading it quietly also turning it on silent. Her disposition slightly changed and she quietly sighed typing something back.

Demencia leaned over her shoulder. “Who ya textin?” She asked in a sing-song manner. “Demencia that’s incredibly rude.” Flug scolded her for her lack of privacy. Albeit, he would have done the same thing in her position.

"My friends... I guess Max told them I was back. They all are basically freaking out right now and seem so... happy. They already wanna take me to this abandoned supermarket they found to do "crimes"..." She laughed tiredly. "It's gonna be... great..." She didn't seem to be too... enthused about this.

“Well, that’s great!” Demencia exclaimed, oblivious to Sophia’s exhaustion. “Hey, can I come with? I can show you guys some tips I learned from a cat burglar named Mittens.” Black Hat stared at Demencia as if she clearly missed the point. “Sophia, I sense you aren’t feeling your wickedest?”

"Yeah... I'd guess that be cool." Sophie shrugged at Demencia. "I just... what if I changed too much in two weeks? What if THEY changed too much two weeks? What if we all changed too much in two weeks and we just don’t like each other anymore? I can't lose them... they're probably the only friends I'm ever gonna get..." She looked down at Bambino anxiously. She wasn't even sure how she made friends with them in the first place so how would she get more if they left?

Black Hat sat beside her, pushing Flug onto the floor, and reassured her. “They would be fools to abandon you. If they are wise, they will stay.”

Sophie flinched at Flug hitting the ground before looking up at Black Hat. "You really think so?"

Black Hat nodded, “Consider this a test of who your true allies are.” Flug picked himself up and squeezed by his boss. “I’m sure they still like you. It’s unlikely they won’t .”

Sophie smiled a bit feeling a bit better. What was she worried about? Everything will be fine. "Thank you..."

Black Hat smiled. “I am only speaking the truth.” He wrapped an arm around her. “Even if they are stupid enough to leave you, you have us.” Demencia and Flug nodded.

Sophie cuddled to Black Hat's side smiling a bit more now. "Yeah... I have you guys..." She held Bambino close.

Black Hat relaxed, genuinely relaxed. Perhaps caring about someone wasn’t so bad. He looked at the stuffed rabbit fondly. There was a subtle feeling of something being off, like sensing energy from it. But he dismissed it as Sophia’s influence on the rabbit. Demencia was half falling asleep leaning on the arm of the couch.

Sophie smiled feeling content as she held Bambino. She felt so safe and warm as she cuddled going back to watching the clip show when she realized something...it was Tuesday which meant... "Um? Is it okay if I change the channel? Please? I just realized one of my favorite shows is probably on right now..."

Black Hat handed her the remote. She’s had a long day, might as well. He can just zone out during the kiddie show anyways.

Sophie lit up and started searching for the correct channel. Come on. Come on. Just please give her this... Ah Ha! "Criminal Minds marathon! I love this show." She said cuddling to Black Hat's side. A show about FBI agents solving dark... disturbing murders. Obviously the perfect program for an eight-year-old.

Black Hat was impressed. It was one of the few human shows he liked. He’s been meaning to catch up on it anyways. Flug seemed confused but instantly was sucked into the mystery-solving.

This was one of Sophie's favorite shows that wasn't a cartoon. The other was Grey's Anatomy but that was something she shared with only Xavier so far. She ended up laying her head on Black Hat's lap quietly watching smiling every time Dr. Reid came on screen. He was her favorite.

Sophia definitely was related to Black Hat. Dr. Reid was his favorite too. Flug sleepily complained about inconsistencies, inaccuracies, and the fact he solved the case 20 minutes before they did. Black Hat shushed him eventually.

Sophie was part of that shushing only when Reid was talking. It mostly consisted of: "Shhhh. My boy is talking." Sleepily but still.

Flug begrudgingly shut up. He’s gonna rewatch the episode later and deconstruct everything. In the meantime, he’s going to fall asleep on BH's shoulder. Demencia was already asleep snoring.

Sophie tried her best to stay awake until the end. This was one of her favorite episodes after all. The only way she was able too was thanks to the occasional poke or squirm from Bambino not that it was noticeable.

Black Hat noticed this. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing but figured it was too late to ask about.

Sophie was exhausted by the end of the episode. "...This marathon runs all night if you get bored... Goodnight..." Sophie mumbled before passing out with her head still on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says family bonding like late night crime shows. -Styx
> 
> Sophie can prove to be a dark little girl if you give her the chance to be. -Max
> 
> Guess darkness runs in the family. -Styx
> 
> Sophie is more into the suspense of than anything else. Something about it being so intense just really resonates with her. -Max
> 
> Maybe it’s because her life is so suspenseful. -Styx
> 
> I mean that would fit. Sophie genuinely doesn't know where her life is heading next and projecting it on this show really helps her cope with that. -Max
> 
> Yup! As always, comment, bookmark, and kudos the work! We love hearing from you guys. -Styx
> 
> As for the Next Chapter, Sophie starts her first day of school... it goes about as normal as you would expect. -Max


	6. Meet The Mini Mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has a very eventful first day of school walk including introducing/meeting up with some old friends (plus a Platypus) and a plan begins to be set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demencia is a corrupted Disney Princess- Styx
> 
> Honestly, I don't doubt it. Then again Muack could just be a demon trapped in a platypus. Kinda like Gunter from Adventure Time. -Max
> 
> Oh yeah totally. You know, Neil and Nikki could easily be young Demencia and Flug. Nerdy, Sassy scientist and the crazy green haired animal whisperer. -Styx 
> 
> An alternate timeline where Flug and Demencia went to the same summer camp. I mean it could happen. Black Hat owns his own summer camp. As for Nikki and Neil definitely are both gonna look up to their adult counterparts as someone they wanna be when they grow up. -Max 
> 
> That would be amazing. Anyways, as always, enjoy the chapter! Leave kudos and comments so we know we’re doing alright! Enjoy! -Styx

Black Hat had binge-watched the whole thing all night. The guy was taking notes on the villains' flaws, what the FBI looked for, things like that. Demencia had been hanging off the arm of the chair in her sleep and was rudely awakened by falling face first into a puddle of drool.

Sophie started to wake up rubbing her eyes and checking her phone. 30 minutes before she was probably supposed to get up. That gave her time to change AND make breakfast for everyone. She slowly got up and went upstairs to get into her uniform leaving Bambino on the couch. Bambino noted his child had gotten up and left him. He slowly tumbled off the couch and tried to climb the large steps. After about five minutes Sophie came back downstairs dressed in her uniform which consisted of a black blazer, white blouse, dark blue tie, dark blue plaid skirt, black leggings, and white socks. She was also wearing a bow in her hair and a beat-up old messengers hat that looks like it was passed down a couple of generations. She carried her backpack and her converse down with her as she came across Bambino who went limp and laid on the stairs. She picked him up and said "Huh. Don't remember leaving you here..." she shrugged putting him into her bag before going to the kitchen.

“Sir,” a now awake Flug tapped his bosses shoulder. Black Hat blinked and realized the marathon had been over for hours. He’s been taking notes on the Golden Girls. “What?!” He snapped at the scientist. “Sophia made breakfast,” Flug replied half flinched.

Sophie had made pancakes to eat, made up Flug's tea, Black Hat's coffee, and Demencia's cup of chocolate sauce and whip cream. She also stuffed some money in her blazer pocket thinking she would have to buy lunch. She bowed in their presence. "Good morning. I hope everything is to your liking."

Demencia immediately grabbed the cup of chocolate. “Oh my gosh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.” And zoomed off to her room. Flug rolled his eyes and thanked the child. “Demencia you forgot your pancakes.” She peeked out of her room. “Oh duh.” And re-entered the kitchen. Flug bent down and whispered aside to Sophia. “She’s a little crazy about chocolate.” 505 approached the child with a little lunch bag with a cute smiley face drawn on it. He pulled out a plastic bag that was 2 sandwiches cut in triangle and orange slices on top that made the whole thing look like a heart. He chirped in affection.

Sophie giggled at Demencia’s antics and Flug's comment and was surprised by the bagged lunch. She didn't think anyone would have time to actually make her a lunch. She graciously took it from 505. "Wow. Thank you 505. It looks delicious." She paused for a moment. "I should walk myself to school... I guess I'll see you guys in 8 or 9 hours..." She started to leave the room for the front door. While 505 made her a lunch she knew that they all worked in business surely they didn't have the time to walk her to school. She would just walk by herself... like usual.

Black Hat tapped her shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked her. “You are a young villainess, inexperienced with your powers. Don't think that you are going to be walking to school on your own for a while.” He winked. “Demencia!” Demencia glanced at them, holding the syrup bottle above her mouth. “Uh Huh?” “Get over here.” He ordered her. She gladly complied to him, dropping the bottle and dashing over. “Yes, my love?” She responded flirtily. “Walk my granddaughter to school.” She gave him a corny salute. “Yes, sir!”

Sophie was surprised for the second time that morning and blinked. "It's fine... really... I'm used to doing things like this... on my own." She really didn't wanna bother any of them. She knew she's essentially a burden to the four... 

Black Hat refused to let her go alone. “Actually, I think we’ll all go. Maybe 505 can give you a ride.” 505 perked up from the sound of his name.

Sophie felt an unfamiliar feeling. Was this what it's like to be the baby of the family? ...She didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she was fully capable of walking a few blocks by herself. On the other hand, she's getting attention. Like a lot of attention. "O-Okay... I guess that's fine..." Sophie said looking away slightly.

Demencia placed her hands on her shoulders. “Come on, I'll race ya!” She grinned mischievously. “Are you coming, Flug?” Black Hat asked the scientist. “Uh, no sir I was going to finish up that machine you commissioned, Jefecito.” “Get your ass over here and walk with us.” “Y-yes, sir.”

Sophie flinched at the sudden touch and says "U-um okay! Yeah!" She grabbed her backpack and zipped out of the manor.

Demencia ran after her “HEY WAIT UP!” Black Hat, Flug, and 505 following behind. Black Hat leaned closer to Flug. “You are going to watch her like a hawk. Is that clear?” Flug nodded. “If any harm comes to her I will have your bag.” He threatened.

Sophie started giggling as she ran. Maybe finally shook off that unfamiliar feeling from earlier. She came to a sudden stop. She saw something walking on the sidewalk... a.. platypus? "Oh no..." Sophie mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose. Fucking. Max.

Demencia tried to stop but ended up tripping and falling forward. The others were close behind. “What’s the problem?” Black Hat asked. He tried to follow her gaze but.. he doesn’t have very good eyesight, he can’t tell.

Sophie groaned loudly obviously very annoyed and frustrated. "Muack?" The platypus responded to her name and walked over to Sophie making a gurgling noise. "Dammit Max why is it I can't go two feet without you fucking something up for me?!"

Demencia immediately got up. “Aaah!” She pointed to the platypus and went to pet it. Flug cocked his head to the side. “How did you attain one of those?”

Sophie breathed in. "Long story short Max killed our last mascot kinda and this one is our new mascot. We found it in the woods and now this hell monster won't leave us alone." She facepalmed. "Good thing Max's is on the way. Come on Muack let's take you back to Maxy and-" She started to say going closer till Muack hissed at her and made her step back. "Oh. So you're being a bitch today huh?"

Demencia carelessly picked the bitchy marsupial up. “Do me a fucking favor and chill the shit out.” She told Muack as if it were a college roommate. Black Hat and Flug tensed in expectation for a potential mauling and spaghetti Demencia.

Muack actually did chill out and just laid in Demencia's arms. Sophie was amazed and touched Demencia's arm. "Oh my god, where have you been this entire summer, you literal goddess."  


Demencia smiled proudly. “I may or may not have animal powers. I just like lizards a lot.” She pets Muack and kissed their forehead. “Muack just needs a snickers or something.” Flug sighed in relief. “Demencia do me a favor and be careful next time.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

"She needs a lot of snickers... I remember when she ate her own baby in front of us..." Sophie stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I'll text Max and tell him to wait up for us."

Black Hat smirked, impressed at the little animal for its monstrosity. He went to pet it but it hissed at him. He hissed back.

"Oh, you do that too?" Sophie asked. "I hissed at her a lot during camp." She shrugged as they started walking again. She also got a text confirming that Max was waiting for them.

Black Hat scoffed. “Excuse my impulses.” Sometimes he lost his temper and lost control of his inner monster. This had taken years to master and sometimes it slips out.

Sophie giggled a bit as they approached Max's house. "Hey stupid! I think you lost something!" Sophie called to him. Max handed her a cup. "I make you a hot chocolate out the kindness of my black heart and you repay me like this?"

Demencia snickered. “Silly boy, villains never repay. We revenge.”

"Who are...?" Max started before Sophie realized what he was asking. "Oh... right. Flug, 505, Demencia this is my best friend Rat." "Max. She means Max." "Do I?~" "You do if you wanna keep that hot chocolate off the ground," Max stated deadpanned. Sophie shielded her drink and hissed at Max. It honestly sounded like Black Hat's hiss but higher pitched.

Demencia snickered. “Hi, Rat! I’m Lizard and this disgusting thing is Bagface” Flug made a face. “That’s Dr. Bagface to you. I have 3 PhDs.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Ok, Dr. Dr. Dr. Bagface.” He shrugged her off. Black Hat smiled at the child. “Maxwell, I see the assassins failed.”

"I'm not as easy to kill as you think." Max grinned. "Muack's honestly gonna kill you in your sleep tonight," Sophie added. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it." Max shot back. "Which by the way can I have your hoodie if you die?" Sophie asked. Max rolled his eyes. "Again with this."

Ah, the young banter of partners in crime. Black Hat loved it. “Now children, you can’t be a good supervillain if you are incompetent. Perhaps we should continue towards school?”

Both children groaned. "Come on. He's right we need to go to hell." Max said as Sophie followed him as they walked. Muack hissed one last time as she jumped from Demencia's arms and went into Max's bushes.

Demencia waved at the platypus. “Bye-bye Destromalivi!” Flug glanced at Demencia. “Destromalivi?” Demencia shrugged. “It's her middle name.” They all walked to the school casually. Black Hat imagines the sight of supervillains and a bear escorting children is very eye turning.

Max looked down and started snickering. "What?" Sophie asked. "Pffftttt you're wearing a skirt." "Wow, Max It's almost like I am a girl," Sophie said being chipper yet sarcastic as she finished the hot chocolate and threw it away. "Someone's sass level is high this morning." Max chuckled.

Demencia ran ahead of them a little and started walking on her hands. “So do you have powers too, Max? Like, can you bite through metal like rats? Were you an experiment for an evil scientist?” She asked enthusiastically.

Sophie started moving to the wall for her to walk on and without a second thought Max helped her up as if he knew immediately what she wanted, eyes still on Demencia. "Nah. Just a kid from India who grew up with shitty parents until I was adopted. Pretty good aim with a BB gun though." Max shrugged. One of the many things Soph and Max had in common. Shitty childhoods.

“Cool,” She flipped back onto her feet. “Why do they call you rat?” Flug asked, not understanding the strange dynamic between the two.

"No not they. SHE." Max said pointing at Sophie for emphasis. "That's HER nickname for me!" "It's because you look like you one!~" Sophie sang. "You know it is so fucking easy to push you off that wall," Max replied coldly. "But you don't cause that requires effort!" Sophie smiled. "As much as I hate her sometimes she understands," Max said.

“Ah, I understand the feeling,” Flug responded, seeing himself and Demencia in the two. A bus passed by them, Black Hat decided to have a little fun with it. He teleported in front of the bus, which tried to break. Instead, he froze the bus in place. Children inside oohing and awing. He then forced it to do a barrel roll before placing it back on the road as if nothing happened. One could see the food colored splatters on the bus windows.

"I count at least six flowerscouts on that bus," Max stated as he held out his hand towards the wall still looking at the bus. Sophie took his hand and his help down again without two seconds of thought. "Oh please let them come to school with puke on their uniforms."

Black Hat smiled a the children. “I guarantee they will be mortified when they step out.” The bus driver stared at the road trying to recoup himself. Demencia took it upon herself to help him. “You guys don’t want to be LATE!” she kicked the bus and it rolled down the road toward the school. The faint sound of screaming in the distance.

Max snickered. "Ven I love your new guardians so much. Oh! That reminds me there's a new playground opening up by the 7/11 and McDonalds. An unclaimed territory that we need to snatch the shit up. You in?" Sophie's hands clenched into fists. She is nowhere near ready to use her powers again but... They needed her. How could she say no? "Of course! Anything for the camp!" Sophie replied trying not to make her voice waver. Max may have seen through this. Sophie quietly took a deep breath and hid her hands in her blazer pockets.

The villains stared at each other. “Oh, a war?” Flug asked, sounding more enthusiastic than he meant to. “We’d love to help.” 505 nodded, only agreeing because he liked hanging out with the kids.

"Yeah. It started over the summer between all the different camps. Although it started with 13 camps 10 have disbanded since then thanks to Vendetta here." Max grinned nudging Soph. Sophie rolled her eyes and scoffed blushing a bit in embarrassment "Max stop acting like it's a big deal. It's not like I killed anyone. I just merely.. pushed away some of the minor annoyances to focus on the big fish in the pond. It's nothing. Really." She did smile a little being recognized for her work. "And she did this all by herself!" Max smirked. "Dude seriously stop. You're making me out to be some god or something." Sophie added blushing more.

“Woah! How did you do it?” Demencia asked enthusiastically. The group stopped walking. It seemed like they all want to know. “Yeah.. how did a 6-year-old disband 10 camps?” Flug was skeptical.

"Correction I'm 8 years old. I'm one of the younger members but still. A couple of threats here, a couple of "accidents" there. Raised some tension for some, provided compensation for others. The more camps fell the more fear I gained to the point where enemies I didn't even set out to destroy just sent me letters of resigning from the war. The only ones who didn't was the Pirate Camp whose leader is pretty insane and just became allies with us but not actually fighting in the war." Sophie shrugged. "My only objective was to get minor threats out of the way so Max didn't have to deal with others shit." "So now it's just between us Camp Kids, The Flowerscouts, and The Woodscouts," Max added.

Black Hat nodded, impressed. “Very good, with some guidance and weapons your enemies will bow before you.” He clenched his fist. He couldn’t help but get excited over the idea of raising a villainous team of children.

"Oh, we have weapons. That's what Neil's for." Max smiled. "He's pretty much our Flug." Sophie grinned. Sophie also felt pretty proud of herself. For some reason, her confidence seemed to rise every time Black Hat praised her.

Flug seemed simultaneously flattered and insulted by being compared to a child?? The brain under the bag was trying to process the emotion. “Then it’s settled, we shall meet and recruit soldiers to capture the park. “ Black Hat announced semi ceremoniously.

"Yes! This is gonna be so sweet!" Max cheered. "Yeah! Totally!" Sophie agreed although she was still worried about her powers she hid it well though she thought. Until she noticed Max looking at her.

Black Hat looked at her, then to Max. When Max stared at her he looked back to Sophia. “Of course there will need to be training and planning beforehand to ensure maximum efficiency.” He reassured. “Let no scenario be surprising and every member at their best.”

"Yeah yeah of course," Max said still staring at the now quiet Sophie. "Hey we're gonna walk ahead... we need to discuss... Kid things! We'll be right back!" Max said as he grabbed Soph's hand and dragged her with as Sophie let out a small yipe. "Hey if you don't wanna do this it's fine..." Max started. "No! I mean no I want to do this! Definitely! I need something in my life to feel normal again and I've missed being your right hand..." Sophie explained. "Look if it's with your powers we can figure something else out for you... I get if you're still uncomfortable after what happened with Drew." Sophie winced as Max talked. Yeah, she wasn't 100% with her powers. That much is true. "I-I just can't right now..." Sophie said her voice breaking a bit. "It still hurts." "Do you still have bombs left over from the summer?" Max asked. "Yeah, I still have 30 at least... I'm just gonna have to pick and choose when to use them." Sophie said sighing. "See? We'll be fine. And hey. I'll always have your back. You realize that right? That you're pretty much stuck with me for like until you die." Max joked as they stopped at the end of the sidewalk to wait for the adults and bumped her hip with his own. Sophie smiled a bit. "'For like until you die?' Really?" Max snorted. "Shut up you know what I mean." Sophie smiled. "Yeah, thanks, bro." "Anytime sis."

Black Hat watched from afar. “What are they saying Demencia?” Demencia squinted. “It looks like... ‘ifu dowanna dowee iffy.’... ‘hiney sunburn Illuminati’.. sounds like poetry!” Black Hat stared at Demencia like she was the sun, squinting and grimacing. “How the hell were you a biologist?” He asked her. “I took it freshman year in high school!” She answered. Black Hat dragged his hand down his face.

Sophie and Max came back to the group of adults. "Okay, we're good now! By the way, Max reminded me of this. I apologize in advance for Nikki."

They all blinked. What trouble could a kid be to warrant an apology in advance? “What for? Is she a superhero?” Demencia asked.

Sophie sighed deeply. One of the few times she hated being part of the camp. "No... See Nikki is essentially a wild animal trapped in a little girls body. She has this thing where she feels the need to assert dominance over everyone... so she may try and bite you." She finished looking at Black Hat.

Black Hat nodded. “I see. Understood.” He pulled out a pocket watch. “I believe we have 5 minutes.” The others looked frantic. “Fear not, I am always on time.”

Sophie and Max didn't seem worried about that and took their time. "I mean she may not bite you cause she doesn't know you have dominance over Sophie's life yet." Max shrugged. "What do you mean?" "I didn't actually tell anyone who you were living with...." Max admitted. "...Max what the hell?!" Sophie screamed. How the hell was she supposed to bring up this "minor" detail now??? 'Oh hey, guys I now live with a bunch of supervillains.' Yeah... that'll go over well. "I mean it's your own business who you're adopted by. I didn't want to give anything private or some shit away." Max responded.

“I think they will figure out at the meeting.” Black Hat winked. Well, you couldn’t really tell because of the monocle but the idea was there. “This is gonna be sooooo fun. Nikki sounds cool.” Demencia danced around excitedly. Black Hat shot her a glance that registered as ‘still’. She froze. “Maxwell I think you will enjoy this experience.” He spoke as darkish tentacle-like shadows appeared and pulled everyone close together. “Ready everyone?”

"What the fuck...?" Max asked obviously very surprised. Sophie also was kinda surprised too but she patted Max's cheek as in 'Don't worry about it.' Max just shot Sophie a weird look like 'wtf'.

Darkness shrouded them as they all wooshed forward at unbelievable speed. By the time the Darkness subsided they were by the school, all with frizzy hair. “I do enjoy doing that.” Black Hat smiled. A couple of parents stared at the group in shock.

"That... was... SO COOL!" Max cheered. "RIGHT?!" Sophie asked. "Hang on... what's that annoying buzzing sound?" A girl with green curly hair ran and leaped into Sophie's arms. "SOOOOPPHHIIEEE!" Sophie was in shock that she caught Nikki in her arms. "NIKKI WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Demencia mentally adopted the wild child. “So this is Nikki? Neat!” She commented. Now, this kid really reminded her of herself as a kid.

Nikki noticed the new people and seemed hyper as she squirmed in Soph's arms. "HI! I'm Nicolette but I go by Nikki! Or Nik! Or Ikk! You look so cool! Who are you?" "Goddamn, it's like 8 in the morning Nik. Why are you this hyper?" Max asked as Sophie tried to hold on tight. "OHHHHH about that I ate like an entire bag of chocolate chips while Neil was in the bathroom sonowIjustkindawannamove!" "What?" Sophie questioned. "Oh god... No..." Max said in sheer terror.

Demencia shed a tear of pride. She turned to Black Hat. “Can we adopt them all?” BH rolled his eyes. “Green hair? I’ve never seen humans have that before.”

"I think I can explain that," a boy with curly brown hair said walking up. "Neil thank god! Control your sister!" Sophie said. "STEP sister how many times do I have to say that?!" Neil yelled. "Anyway, I have a working theory that Nikki is actually a descendant of Mother Nature herself. I've not been able to run any tests cause SOMEONE won't sit still for more than five goddamn seconds but I at least have proof that Nikki's hair color changes with the seasons on its own." Neil said matter of factly.

Demencia gasped “That's so cool!!” “I’d be happy to help with tests and stuff.” Flug offered. “I’m quite used to testing on hyperactive people.” He glanced at Demencia.

"Thank you that's very kind of yo-" Neil blinked and was slightly confused as he leaned over to Soph and whispered: "Sophie? Who are the people who seem like adults... and why do they have bear with them?" "This is um..." Sophie stopped trying to figure out how to explain all... 'this'.

Black Hat bent over to the child and stuck out a hand. “Black Hat, Supervillain and Businessman. Sophia’s guardian and (superior) grandfather. These are my employees Dr. Flugslys and Demencia, as well as our... pet 505.”

"Wait..." Neil said putting the pieces together and gasping. While he was fascinated with Black Hat his focus went to Flug. "Wait you're THE Dr. Flugslys?! I'm huge a fan of your work! I've followed your work since like Pre-K!" Neil gushed. "Super... villain?" Nikki questioned before a loud snap was heard. Oh god no. "Must... establish dominance! Must... BITE!!!!" Nikki growled before becoming more violent in Sophie's arms. "NIKKI NO BAD GIRL BAD GIRL! MAX HELP!" Sophie screamed. Max tried grabbing Sophie's waist and pulling, however, Nikki proved very strong and determined and continued to pull. Until Sophie lost her grip and fell back into Max’s arms. Though Nikki's aim wasn't the best as she went flying past the group.

Flug blinked. A fan? An actual fan. Ho. ly. shit. He internally squealed, not noticing Nikki losing it. Demencia pulled him out of the way. “Allow me.” Black Hat grabbed the rabid child by the blazer and held her to face level. He hissed venomous, face contorting into a monstrous form. 505 hid behind Sophie.

"Please, I would love your help with all my other theories. It would be great to have a REAL scientist's help." Neil gushed further not taking note of his rabid stepsister. Nikki paused before...giggling? "Sophie I like this one! He can stay!" Nikki said cheerfully hanging from her blazer. Sophie breathed out. "Nikki you need to stop giving me heart attacks." "Uh think you're about to have another..." Max put bluntly.

Black Hat smiled and put the child down. That one has spirit. He turned to follow the gaze of the others, not entirely sure what was going on. Flug patted Neil on the back. “Well, I’d be glad to have a little apprentice around.”

"Thank you so much the opportunity!" Neil said grinning like an idiot. "What do you mean?" Sophie asked looking at Max. "The fifth member of our main group just got here and is locking his bike up at the rack," Max said pointing in that direction. Sophie followed his finger to see a blond boy with hazelish-greenish eyes lock his bike up for the day before pushing his hair back and getting up from the ground. He looked around before seeing his group of friends and smiling at them with that bloody cute gapped tooth smile coming over. 'Okay, Sophie don't panic. You are OVER this. You've been friends your entire lives. One week and a really weird five seconds aren't gonna change that. YOU GOT THIS!' Sophie thought confidently. Xavier came over and smiled "Hey guys!" 'SHIT NO YOU DON'T ABORT ABORT!' Sophie screamed in her mind as she felt color rush to her cheeks.

It hit Black Hat like a baseball to the head. Holy shit this is her crush. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. Luna never had any crushes while he was around. BH stared off into the distance in deep thought. Demencia, however, reacted immediately. “Hey, kid! Ya wanna join our supervillain group?”

"Um, I think I already am?" Xavier questioned. "Uh, guys this is Xavier..." Sophie said still blushing. "We've been best friends since we were pretty much fetuses. Um, Xavier, this is... everyone?" Sophie cringed. God that sounded so bad. "Sophie.exe has stopped working. Reboot?" Max said snidely under his breath.

Black Hat snapped back to reality. “Ah! Yes, hello Xavier.” He greeted though, not as menacing as he’d like it to be. “Nice bike!” Demencia complimented, trying to leave a good impression. She was going to help Sophie win her crush in any way possible. She considered herself a master flirt after all.

"Thanks! It's my first one that isn't a hand me down from my sisters so I'm glad people like it." Xavier grinned showing off the gap-tooth again. Sophie felt her knees sway. For whatever reason since the start of the summer, his smile made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside. "So um... if you don't mind me asking who are you and how do you know Sophie?" Xavier asked politely.

“We’re her family.” She responded. Black Hat raised an eyebrow. “She means that we are her legal guardians. Technically I’m the only one related to her.” He grinned evilly. “I’m Black Hat.”

"Wait... Black Hat? As in THE Black Hat? I heard stories about you all the time growing up from her Uncle Will!" Xavier excitedly said. "Eclipse and Luna's chapters were some of my favorites." Sophie giggled. Xavier always got invested in books but Sophie's ancestry was on a WHOLE different level of investment. "Our moms were best friends growing up so we were kinda forced to play together," Sophie added.

Black Hat blinked. “Books?” Whyyyy wasn’t he informed there were books? He decided that was a question for later. “I’m glad to see he kept you well informed. I work hard on my reputation.” He smiled proudly. Hey, if her mom trusts this kid than he must be a good kid. Well, in BH’s standards anyway.

"Oh yeah, it definitely shows. It's a real honor to meeting more of Sophie's family... Especially since well you know-" Xavier said before a school bell rang. "Ugh! Dammit, we have to go to work now!" Max complained.

Black Hat is going to have a talk with William about Sophia’s family and such later. He chuckled when Max said ‘work’ as if grade school was work. “Do take care at school Sophia.” “Kick ass!” Demencia added. “Cheat the system,” Flug added as well. Normally this kind of advice would be discouraged but with the villains, it was similar to ‘break a leg’. 505 gave a cutesy wave at her.

"Later guys!" Max said waving at them as Neil followed saying "It was an honor Dr. Flugslys." Xavier squeezed Soph's shoulder. "We should talk... later." Sophie felt giddy as he touched her "Y-Yeah! Totally!" Xavier smiled and waved to the group. "Come on Soph! We need to learn how to count!" Nikki called. "Coming!" Sophie called back. She looked back at the group. She was so anxious and excited that her body seemed to be on autopilot and didn't comprehend her next move. In quick succession, she hugged Black Hat's legs, hugged Flug's legs, hugged Demencia's waist, and hugged 505. And said as she did this: "Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you." Before running in after Nikki.  


The four beamed, that’s a phrase they’ve never heard before (well, BH had but not in ages). It felt good. Black Hat turned to Flug. “Is the de-age disguise ray ready?” Flug nodded and pulled out the ray gun. “You and Demencia keep an eye on her. Her powers are still unstable and she has many enemies. If any harm comes to her I will have your HEADS.” He growled. The two villains nodded. “Yes, sir.” Flug shot Demencia with the De-age ray and she turned into a young child in oversized clothes. She pulled two book bags out of her long hair. “I made us clothes~” she squeaked. Flug then shot himself with the ray and shrunk to child size. “We won’t fail you, sir!” They rushed in behind the other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is just such a nervous babe around Xavier it's cute. -Max
> 
> And just how the family reacted. Demencia is gonna get these two together even if it’s the DEATH of her. -Styx
> 
> Meanwhile, Black Hat just doesn't know what to make of all this. -Max
> 
> Black Hat has never had fans like this. Her crush knows about him and his past. There goes all his menacing mysteriousness. And as per usual. They are helicopter guardians. -Styx
> 
> Like these kids are just so unlike any other children the crew has ever encountered. They don't suck up or snivel at them and the crew just wants to follow them all day long. -Max 
> 
> Heck, by the end of this fic they’ll probably have adopted all of them. Let’s be honest. Coming up in the next chapter, will Sophie recognize her guardians? What antics will happen at school? And does Black Hat really trust his subordinates to watch Sophie on their own? -Styx
> 
> Thank you guys for reading our huge fic project! If you like what you're reading please comment, bookmark, kudos, or even subscribe to me and StyxNStones for more content. We'll be back soon! -Max


	7. A Very Typical School Day. Yup, Nothing To See Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has to go through her most boring classes of the day although there are some surprises she has to deal with like seeing her little brother, new revelations about her powers, and a growing crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat is a bit of a helicopter parent. -Styx
> 
> Understatement of the century. Though to be fair he did lose his daughter at the same age that Sophie is right now. -Max
> 
> True true. He’s not letting anyone hurt his kid. Adult or bratty child. -Styx
> 
> Without Sophie even realizing it. -Max
> 
> He really loves her. His employees do too. But this chapter really shows off Black Hat’s love of her. -Styx
> 
> And in this chapter, while she's unaware of her "guardian angels" it shows Sophie in more of natural light as opposed as trying to fit in with Black Hat and his employees. -Max
> 
> It’s funny because now the Hat crew is trying to fit in with her. Demencia is a natural at it, but Flug has never been the most socialized guy ever. -Styx
> 
> Plus Black Hat figuring out what children are considered he hasn't been a dad for 400 years. It's the real beauty of this chapter. Anyway, guys enjoy the chapter! -Max

Nikki had grabbed Sophie's hand once she had run in. Nikki led Sophie to the math room twisting and turning through the sea of children until reaching the correct room. "Come sit by me in the back! There's empty seat across from me!" Nikki said excitedly bouncing up and down. "Okay," Sophie giggled as she followed Nikki to the back. The desks were the single person and spread apart from each other.

Black Hat turned to leave but.. he couldn’t. And with his employees being bumbling idiots he couldn’t just stand by while his granddaughter was in danger. He looked at 505. “Stay outside and keep watch.” Black Hat moved into the shadows and into the classroom, watching, waiting. Meanwhile, Demencia and Flug had assimilated into the class. They sit in the back (Flug reluctantly). Demencia looked like her normal self, a mishmash of punk clothes and a lizard barrette. Flug, however, sported a long jacket, preppy clothes, and a mask that covered his whole face except his eyes, which had tinted glasses on.

Sophie and Nikki giggled as they talked waiting for the teacher. "Sooo like how is Black Hat your grandfather? I thought you said your mom’s dad was a douche nugget who left after Bill was born." Nikki asked. "No Nik like 400 years ago grandpa," Sophie answered getting out a notebook and her workbook. "OHHHHHH. Shit, how old is he then?" "Fuck if I know...I didn't even think I had any family alive on my mom's side anymore!"

Older than the planet if you’d believe him. Black Hat was the person that inspired HP Lovecraft’s eldritch gods. He held back a chuckle at the speculation.

"Don't you have like five British cousins or something?" Nikki asked leaning back in her chair. "Yeah but they're annoying and..." Sophie whined. "Dude shut up the teachers coming," Nikki said as they both sat up in their chairs trying to act like they were doing something smart. A nice looking lady came in. "Good morning students! Please take out your notebooks as we will taking notes on order of operations." All the students complied with the teacher's request and started taking notes as she talked and wrote on the board.

Demencia looked at Flug. She totally forgot actual school supplies. He sighed and pulled out a small notebook for each of them. “I’m gonna get back to my logarithmic studies.” He whispered to her. She nodded and began drawing on her notebook. Pemdas? Penass. She drew a pen with a butt.

Nikki was goofing off per usual and ended up getting at least two pencils stuck in the ceiling. Sophie was actually paying attention... until halfway through where she gave up and started drawing. She still listened buttttttt she wasn't writing down what the teacher was writing down.

Ugh, painfully boring math for Black Hat. He already mastered the useful stuff like statistics and basic algebra forever ago, this was going to be a long day. He looked at his employees, who were goofing off in their own ways. Flug's paper halfway filled with long equations and Demencia drawing mildly inappropriate drawings of drawing utensils. They may look the part but they sure don’t act it. He criticized every detail of the classroom.

"Okay, class! Now take out your workbooks and turn to page 22 for some practice problems!" The teacher said being ridiculously cheery. The students did so including Soph and Nikki, who was up to six pencils in the ceiling. Sophie looked down at the paper. Shit. She didn't how to do this. She even looked at her notes. Yup. No idea. Sophie breathed in deeply accepting defeat.

SHIT THEY DON’T HAVE THAT. The two looked at each other and panicked. Black Hat rolled his eyes and materialized fake workbooks for them to use. Why are they never prepared? He mentally grumbles more.

"Psst Pssst Sophie! Sophie!" Nikki said as she threw paper balls at Sophie. Sophie deadpanned said, "Are you done?" "Do you understand this?" Nikki asked. Sophie paused before saying: "Imma be real I stopped paying attention like halfway through soooo I'm just gonna bullshit this and see how it goes." "Welllll then I copy so my bullshit looks like your bullshit?" Nikki asked. "Yeah. Course." Sophie said sliding it over.

Demencia scribbled lizards on her papers, Flug continued with more advanced math. Flug would occasionally sneak a gaze over Sophia’s shoulder. Woah, good at art and math? What luck!

"Alright, class lets go over the answers and see how you did!" The teacher said as she started going over the paper. "Dude Soph all your answers were right!" Nikki said after a few minutes. Sophie blinked and looked down at her paper. "You know I have no idea what I did but I'm not gonna question it. Cause I'm way too afraid to ask now." Literally. How did she get this far?

Flug snickered. It’s really common sense, how could they not get it? Math is an easy subject.

"Well, whatever you did it worked." Nikki shrugged. The bell rang signaling the change of classes. Both girls quickly put their stuff in their bags and headed out. "See ya at lunch?" "Ye! Later Nik!" Sophie cheerfully said as she went off the find her English class.

The crew followed the child to her next class. “I missed being a kid,” Demencia said happily. “I don’t.” Flug grimaced at childhood memories.

Sophie found her way to her English class and grinned when she saw her baby brother sitting alone at a back table. He had his nose in a book. He had the same pale skin and dark curls as his sister but a slightly different shape of eyes that were dark brown. Sophie practically glided over to the table and asked: "Is this seat taken?" "No, not at all..." He said before recognizing her voice and looking up. "HOLY SHIT!" Silas yelled hugging her. "What are you doing here?!" "I go here now!" "Well, no shit Sherlock."

Flug and Demencia cocked their heads. Huh, odd. Must be another one of her friends. “They sure look alike.” Demencia leaned over and whispered to Flug. Black Hat leaned out of the shadow briefly “You idiots that’s her brother.” Jeez, these morons suck at context. The two turned around in surprise. “Boss?!” Flug whisper yelped. “Shush, you’ll blow my cover.”

"I meant here, here Phia," Silas said as Sophie sat down. "We both know there's no way you could have moved here with Uncle Bill." "I'm living with other family members..." "Who? All of our mom’s family is de- oh my god. Bill found Black Hat didn't he?" Sophie's face lit up. "My life is going great right now." "Phia I say this because I love you but why do you get weirder every single time I see you?" "It's a gift." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. Silas couldn't help but smile... They were triplets after all. When one of them was gone they all felt... off.

Black Hat resisted the urge to pull a phantom of the opera entrance and wow this child. With stealth comes sacrifice. Next chance he gets though, that kid is his. He’s collecting children now. He wants a child army.

The teacher finally came as the children were all sitting down. "Okay class turn your books to page 320 and find a partner to read with since we are short on books." He said "Yay! I get to work with my baby brother!" Sophie cheered. "First off 30 minutes younger. Second, you are back for a minute and I already hate it." Silas pouted. "Still my baby brother," Sophie said tapping his nose.

Demencia grinned, “Flug, we’re partners.” Flug shushed her. “Codenames.” He reminded her. “Ok, Wilbur, we are partners.” He turned to page 320. “Oh please. I am not reading this. Liz, you read it.” He handed the book to her. “Aw, but it’s the little red chicken tale. It’s funny cause they die at the end.” “They so that in Edgar Allen Poe stories too.” He stated flatly.

Sophie and Silas began to read together. "So um I haven't felt phantom pain from you since the start of the summer and that ended two weeks ago... Did they...?" Sophie asked keeping her voice down. "...They haven't hit me in a while they're just rationing my food now... I think they gave up on caring." Silas said looking away being quiet too.

Black Hat keened in more. Rationing food? You do that with prisoners, not housemates. Are they poor? Demencia and Flug were oblivious and quietly arguing over who was better, Shakespeare or Poe. Who had the most casualties?

"Are your bruises at least healing properly?" Sophie asked her voice laced with worry. "Yeah... most at least..." Silas said doing the arm rubbing thing Sophie does when she's anxious. "...I'm sorry," Sophie said. "Phia stop. It's not like you caused this. It's just... shitty parenting." Silas said shrugging.

Black Hat admitted to himself that he can get a little carried away physically messing with his employees. But that’s because they can take it. A kid with bruises? Uh-uh. He’s a villain, not the devil. He is definitely kidnapping this kid later.

Silas sighed and laid his head on Sophie's shoulder. "...I miss mom..." Sophie's older sister instincts started finally kicking in as she calmly rubbed her fingers through his hair. "I know bud... I do too. I promised mom I'd take care of you guys. I'll... figure something out okay? Things will be better soon..." Okay did she have a plan? No. Did she know things are gonna get better? Again no but she had to say something to sooth Silas' nerves. She's a big sister it's her job.

The villain already had a detailed plan on how to kidnap the kid. Maybe he should at ripping off this jerks genital? Is that too messy? He could strangle him, but that’d be too merciful... Flug and Demencia decided that Edgar Allan Poe and Shakespeare should write together.

Sophie tried to get off the subject. Best do it for his happiness and her guilt over not being there when needed. "So um... you still the woodscouts only weapons maker?" Silas smiled a bit. "Yeah... I actually made friends with Snake and Petrol somehow." "And Pikeman?" Silas' smile got wider and his eyes gleamed with mischief. "Still hasn't figured out I rigged his weapons to self-destruct when he pulls the trigger."

Black Hat smiled. Smart kid. Clearly got the BH cunning genes. He is going to be a powerful ally.

Sophie let out a small, adorable involuntary snort at this. God, she hated what she sounded like when she did this. Thank god Black Hat wasn't around to see that. Oh, foolish child. "You're still doing that?" "Hey nobody touches your ass and get away with it." Silas shrugs. "And he still hasn't put two and two together?" "Pfft, he can't even put one and one together."

Pfft, he never thought he’d find something so adorable. This enemy is gonna be easy to take down.

"Alright, kids! We've had plenty of time to read so time for questions!" The male teacher said sitting in front of the class. Shit. They were so busy talking they didn't actually read. "Don't worry... the answers are in the back of the book," Silas whispered as he turned there. Sophie grinned.

Flug and Demencia encountered the same problem, but with more seriousness. They hoped they blended in with the class enough to not draw attention. To have their cover blown would be ... bad.

The questions went by pretty okay. He mostly picked kids in the front part of the classroom though Silas did answer sometimes. Sophie mostly kept her head down and didn't make eye contact with anyone. She wasn't good at stuff like this.

Thank the stars. Flug was not a fast runner. Demencia paid no mind to the teacher. She was busy daydreaming.

"Right so we have a little time left so just talk amongst yourselves till the bell rings." The boy teacher said. "Hey, you can pick up your head now," Silas said as Sophie slowly lifted her head.

Demencia leaned over to Flug. “We should prank her.” Flug stared at her. “You realize that is the worst thing we can do right now, right?” She shrugged. “Do you got any crushes?” “De-Liz that’s incredibly gross.” He scolded her. “Jeez, just trying to stay in character.”

"Sooo how's living with supervillains going for you?" Silas asked. "I mean it's only been like a day. But they seem... nice. It's weird to be the youngest in the house though... how did you do it for three years?" Sophie asked. "Sarcastic remarks help. Also big words."

Actually, 505 is the youngest. Maybe not in bear years but technically he isn’t the youngest. Villains, as Flug has learned over the years, have a strange respect for one another. Competition but.. oddly respectful. Villains with different goals try not to get in each other's way or hurt each other's nemesis.

"Do you think... um, I'm allowed to meet him?" Silas asked referring to Black Hat. "Yeah, of course, why...Oh." Technically speaking Silas didn't come from the same sperm as Soph and Skylar. Their mom was a surrogate for Silas' father. She just didn't know at the time twins were about to pop up due to her husband from the night before. Making them triplets and Silas technically being their mothers only illegitimate child. "You know we shared the same womb. That's legitimate enough for me." Sophie shrugged. "And hey. Mom loved you just as much as us. Probably more so cause you were the easy baby."

Demencia had somehow managed to stack all the pencils on top of each other. Flug looked up from his book in shock. “How..”

"I was not the easy baby," Silas argued as the bell rang and they got their stuff. "Uh, all you did was sleep and poop. Temper unlocked all the child safety locks, I wandered off at every chance and almost drowned like 20 times, and Skylar screamed at nothing." "Soooo what your saying is I'm the perfect one," Silas said wearing a shit-eating grin. Sophie playfully hit him. "Shut up."

Ok, Black Hat did chuckle at that. When a child turned to look in the corner and nothing was there, they quickly scurried off. Demencia's tower was knocked down by the scuffle. “Aw..”

Sophie hugged him. "I'll see you later baby bro. Eat your lunch." "Yeah yeah I'll see you later mom!" Silas joked as he left. Neil came out of the crowd and grabbed her arm. "Come on. You are bound to get lost on your own."

Demencia and Flug followed behind with Black Hat in the shadows. Flug mentally squealed. Now he’s gonna hear some theories!

"Please don't embarrass me during class okay?" Neil begged. Sophie just laughed. "That is NOT comforting!" Neil scolded as they sat at a roundtable.

Black Hat hoped she would show that mini-villain in her. Sadism is a highly valued trait in villains.

They quietly talked to each other until the female teacher came in. "Alright class we are gonna take some notes for the first 10 minutes and then do some lab time."

Flug sighed. This is stuff that he learned years ago. He could do the experiment blindfolded. Once again, his notes were on more complex things. Demencia seemed to be pretty interested though.

The teacher was going pretty fast through the notes. Sophie was having a difficult time keeping up but she didn't want to ask her to slow down. She's learned to not trust adults in helping her at every chance they get.

Flug noticed this. He started drawing blueprints for a voice to notes device. He used to struggle a lot with pace back in school. Not that he didn’t understand more than most of his teachers were fast talkers and never elaborated. Which really frustrated him.

Neil noticed Sophie was struggling and passed her his science notebook. "I already took notes on the entire book," Neil whisper shrugging. Sophie rolled her eyes copying the notebook. "You are such a fucking nerd." "You're welcome," Neil whispered snidely.

Demencia drew scientist lizards in her notebook. She zoned out pretty quickly.

Soon the notes were over and the teacher said "Alright class get into groups of four. We will be making play-doh to go along with our different phases of objects." Sophie was excited finally to do something artsy. "Yeah no, you aren't handling anything but the color dye," Neil said. "Ughhhh you're no fun!" Sophie whined.

Oh no, groups. This could be bad. They tried to get away with working in a pair. Demencia messing with the clay and Flug the dye.

They were in luck as some kids were absent so the teacher didn't move Demencia and Flug. Sophie and Neil worked well together as Sophie handed him the ingredients. "Okay, you mix it. I'm not touching it without gloves." Neil stated. "Heck yeah!" Sophie cheered as she mixed it with her hands beating it a bunch. Definitely some pent-up aggression behind it.

Flug precisely mixed the dye and clay. Drops here and there and careful kneading. Demencia glared at him. “You aren’t giving a massage, just mix it.” “I am putting the optimal amount of dye and spreading it around as efficiently as possible.”

Sophie put in the dye with ease. "I think you're using too much..." Neil commented. "I'm sorry who's the artist here?" Sophie asked. "Seriously I will kick that stool out from under you if you dare question my color use again."

Flug grinned at the ball of colored clay. “Perfect.” Demencia raised an eyebrow “We still have dye.” He rolled his eyes and gave it to her. “Do whatever you want with it.” This was a bad idea.

"Okay, I'll wrap this up. Hey, get my complace book from my backpack." Neil said. "Why?" "Just do it. I needed to talk about something with you this morning but I don't know if your... guardians... are comfortable with me bringing this up yet." "Oooookay?" Sophie questioned going to get his complace book.

That got the villains attention. They all low key watched the two kids curiously. What would they possibly be uncomfortable with? Don’t they live with Black Hat? It’s hard to get more disturbing than Black Hat.

Sophie came back with the complace book and handed it to Neil. He flipped through some pages and stopped on a highlighted page. "Read this." "Um okay?" Sophie asked as she started reading.

Flug adjusted his glasses. He couldn’t quite read it though. Demencia stared at the page but there was so much writing she couldn’t comprehend it.

"So what you're saying is with my elemental powers each element is tied to a color and it's a possibility I could further expand my powers in that field." "Exactly. See I noticed when we made the paint bombs your powers went to a certain color above the other colors. Fire went to red, Ice went to white, Water went to blue, etc. naturally. You didn't have to think about it consciously. It's as if your subconscious is also connected to that artist prodigy part of your brain along with your powers."

That made sense. There’s a reason Black Hat prefers Black and Red clothes. Still, this absolutely fascinated the two employees. “Woah..” Demencia gasped. She was about to ask what purple and orange were but Flug stopped her.

"Okay, but how do I expand them then?" Sophie asked confused on that point. "Sophie, what is the difference between White and Frost?" Neil asked. With little to no hesitation, she answered: "Well White is White while Frost is white with a slight blue tint like the frost on a window during the winter." "...Okay first off it scares me how fast you answered that." Neil stated.

Demencia nodded at this. Part of being lizard and human is being better at perceiving color. Flug didn’t understand this. They’re both white.

"My point though is White and Frost are different colors yes?" Neil asked. "I mean fundamentally they are both still white but yeah Frost is different than White." "Okay, so my whole question what if Frost produces a blizzard while White just freezes everything in the area? What if different colors then the base color produce different results?" Neil asked. Sophie thought about this. It was starting to make sense to her.

This was getting very interesting. Imagine what teal or magenta could produce. Gray? Flug wanted to test this all out later. Black Hat agreed.

"Right now how many powers have to access to now?" Sophie counted in her head "White, Tan, Yellow, Orange, Red, Pink, Purple, Blue, Green, Brown, Gray, and Black. Sooo 12." "And how many colors does your paint company put into each category?" "19 plus base color so 20." Neil did the simple math. "Sophie if I'm on to something... that could be 240 powers at your disposal if we figure out how to use them.”

Ok, that made the two villains gasp. That’s a lot of colors. Black Hat couldn’t be prouder of her. Maybe she’ll be well rounded? Iris type perhaps? Eclipse knew dark and lunar magic so Luna also knew dark, lunar, and fire magic.

Sophie looked down at her hands. While she still wasn't comfortable with her powers she couldn't help but wonder… what exactly was she capable of? She was always told she would succeed her ancestors Star and Eclipse but... could she go further? Could she succeed her most powerful ancestor Helia? This was... too much. "I-I need to sit..." Sophie said as she sat down on the stool stunned.

Black Hat couldn’t help but feel bad for her. He’s been so out of practice in other forms of magic. If only he could find others to help him. The descendants of the celestials would be better at this than him. He hated admitting he was out of his league.

"Hey, you okay?" Neil asked. Sophie took a deep breath in. Black Hat would help and even when he couldn't he'd be there to calm her down... if he didn't think she was a burden... No. No. She couldn't think that way. Not right now at least. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Thanks, Neil." Her anxiety was still high but maybe being supported would be enough.

Black Hat was definitely gonna have a talk with Sophia after this? Burden?? A) He’s rich B) He’s one of the most feared villains in the universe. She is the opposite of a burden.

"...Do you want the play-doh? I don't have a use for it." Neil shrugged. "Yes!" Sophie said gleefully taking the ball. "Bill never gives me this after what happened last time!"

...what happened last time? Flug was too afraid to ask. He looked to Demencia, who poured the red dye all over her throat and chest and was smearing it on her face. “I’m a zombie!” She grinned evilly. Flug facepalmed.

Neil pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I want context?" "Let's just say two year old me learned an important lesson that day. Cookie dough and play-doh are not the same things." Sophie shrugged. The bell rang as Neil sighed.

Demencia snorted, splattering red dye on the ground. Flug flinched away from the girl. “Clean yourself up. We need to stay undercover.” She rolled her eyes. “Killjoy.”

Sophie and Neil gathered their things and went out of the classroom. "See you at lunch?" Neil asked. "Yup! Later!" Sophie said chipperly as she headed to her history class. Her heart pounded. Oh god. Here comes the most difficult part of her day... being alone with Xavier without other friends around.

Demencia walked out of the bathroom with more dramatic lizard clothes on. How... whatever not important. Back to spying. Flug mentally prepared himself for fighting Demencia to stop her from playing matchmaker.

Sophie walked into class confident that maybe everything was fine and she's just being stupid. Xavier smiled from his desk that was next to an empty desk and waved at her. Fuck. No this was not okay. Aaaaannnndddd she froze. She just stood there. In front of the class. Just... staring at him. As for her brain... well... that wasn't working either. It was mostly just internal screaming.

Demencia has to teach her how to deal cause this was embarrassing. “Take a seat! You must be tired.” She called out at Sophia. Flug clapped his hand over her mouth and glared at her. “Are you crazy?!” He held up a book in front of their faces.

Whoever's voice that was jump-started her subconscious. 'Move you fucking idiot!' Her body seemed to agree as she walked over there and put her stuff down. "Hey." Xavier smiled. "H-Hey um, I gotta go... to the bathroom! Yeah! Watch my stuff!" Sophie said quickly as she left the room. She wanted out. Bad. "O-Okay..." Xavier said.

Now Demencia was facepalming. “She needs help.” She stared standing up. Flug starred. “But our cover!” He protested. Demencia looked to the shadows on the wall for approval. Wrong direction, but Black Hat got the signal across. Demencia, for some odd reason, was right. “Go,” he whispered.

Sophie practically sprinted into the girl's bathroom and panted. Why? Why?! WHY?! Why did this summer happen? They were fine! For eight whole years they were best friends and now she had a crush on him. She's ruining everything.

Demencia had taken a shortcut through the vents and hopped out in front of her. “Hola Noche. Boy troubles?” She asked slyly.

"W-Who are you?" Sophie asked. She didn't even recognize her as Demencia.

How many red and green-haired kids are in this school? Demencia took this as an opportunity. “A friend from above.~”

Sophie started to become colder. "I'm not a friend making kind of person."

“I’m from the vent.” She pointed. “Anyways, Regulas Uno of boys. They love confidence. I’m straightforward with my crush. I just tell him right away and he’s like ‘get back to work’” She grinned.

"...That doesn't sound like a relationship." Sophie pointed out.

Demencia shrugged “He’s warming up to me. Just you wait. Anyways what competition do you have? You’re the granddaughter of Black Hat. So you’re like instantly better than all the girls.”

Yeah. This crazy girl had a point. She was the descendant of not only Black Hat but many powerful women who could have any boy they wanted. "Yeah... Yeah! I'm a complete badass than-" Sophie started to say before pausing. "Wait... How did you know that?"

Demencia winked. “A little lizard told me.” She flashed her heterochromia with a smirk. If she doesn’t get it now there’s no hope for her.

Sophie blinked. Demencia followed her here? Nope nope not gonna question it. She's on a high right now and not gonna ruin that. "I'm going back to class."

“You do that.” Demencia grinned. “If you get there before I do, don’t tell Flug about the vent thing. I’m gonna prank him.”

FLUG'S HERE TOO?! Nope nope. She's gonna forget this ever happened. "Bye," Sophie said heading back to class.

Demencia laughed and crawled back into the vent. She snuck through and dropped down onto Flug's lap, causing him to squeal. “Heìlagur skìt?!” Demencia cackled and hugged him. “You’re face!” “My pelvis!” He genuinely hoped it wasn’t broken.

Sophie came back into the classroom and took her seat next to Xavier. Xavier smiled. "Hey." Sophie smiled back pushing some hair out of her face. "Hey..."

“Get off,” Flug asked her. She grinned at him. “I don’t want to.” “Please! You’re gonna block my view.” “Well since you asked so nicely.” She got off, only to knee him. He wheezed and gave her a death glare. She just smirked and sat in her seat.

The teacher stumbled into class. "Hey kids so my wife just called and is in labor so I need to duck out. I need you guys to not kill each other in the next five minutes while I get my TA. Okay? Okay." He quickly left the students alone.

Demencia clapped, “And that’s what love is!” She proclaimed loudly. As if she needed to. Both villains rolled their eyes.

"So um about that day at the lake..." Xavier started. "Yeah... um about that..." Sophie said before she was rudely interrupted. "Ah Sophia lovely to see you again," a boy who had a face full of zits said. He was followed by a taller, pretty ripped older boy and a shorter boy with an eyepatch.

Demencia and Flug went from dorks to high alert in less than a second. The two watched the three boys like hawks.

Of fucking course. Pikeman was here. Perfect. Just perfect. "Snake, Petrol always a pleasure to see my little brother's friends," Sophie said politely before voice turned to a dangerously low tone. "Pikeman... can't say the same about you." "Oh why so defensive Sophia? We only came to chat with you and Mr. Robinson here." Pikeman said feigning hurt emotions.

That Jack Merridew twin was gonna get the shit beaten out of him if Flug wasn’t holding back Demencia.

Xavier put a hand on Sophie's knee to keep her steady. "What do you want woodscout?" Xavier grimaced as if woodscouts was a swear word. "Oh, nothing much just to rub not signing the treaty to you and baby girl here." Pikeman bragged. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly but what did you call me?" Sophie asked with a forced smile on her face.

Flug was now considering letting Demencia go. Both because he was pissed and his fingers were hurting.

"I think I called you baby girl, baby girl.~" Pikeman flirted with getting in Sophie's face. Xavier let go of Sophie's knee. No point in containing her now. She kicked Pikeman in the balls, stood up and pushed Pikeman to the ground.

“Hell yeah!” Demencia shouted. “Fuck him up!” She gave an enthusiastic kick to his arm. Flug didn’t realize he let go until it was too late and at this point, he didn’t care.

All the students who were stunned started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Thanks to a girl named Amira. Petrol got out of the way. He knew a scorned Sophia was bad news. Snake watched for the teacher as Sophie took a few steps towards the fallen woodscout. It seemed she had a lot more Black Hat in her than originally thought.

Black Hat couldn’t be prouder. Fuck him up sweetie, you’re getting ice cream after this. Demencia leaned over to Sophia “I’ll cover for you.”

"Dem. Go sit down. I'm doing this alone." Sophie said emotionless. "Robinson what the hell?! Call her off!" Pikeman yelled. "OK first off I don't work for you. Second hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And THIRD of all Sophia deserves respect if you can't give that to her that maybe you're the one with the problem." Xavier stated. He knew what she was doing. Sophie stepped on his chest pinning him to the ground. Her eyes darkened and her hands started glowing a black aura.

Ok, now shit was going bad. “I can’t cover that,” Demencia said like a failed insurance salesman. Black Hat wanted to cheer her on but he realized murder may not be a good idea at age 8. Especially with her inexperience. “Sophia be careful,” Flug warned.

"She's fine. I've known her all but one week of my life. She knows what she's doing." Xavier said with confidence. "Now you listen and you listen well. Because obviously, you haven't been doing that all fucking summer. I am not you're missing link. I am not interested in you. For once in your stupid little life take the fucking hint. If you so much as touch me again even if it's an accident I will rip both your hands off unless I'm feeling merciful that day. Then I'll only take one. And if you so much as refer to me as names like baby, honey, or sweetie or anything else you can possibly imagine I will take it upon myself to sew your mouth shut for me and every single other female on this planet. Do I make myself clear Pikeman?" Sophie asked.

Demencia and Flug stood mouth agape. Black Hat was mentally crying tears of joy. His little monster is being threatening.

"Y-Yes... Crystal clear!" Pikeman said terrified. "TEACHER TEACHER!" Snake yelled as all the kids scattered back in their seats. Sophie got her foot off Pikeman and calmly went back to her seat as her powers deactivated. "Need water? That was badass." Xavier stated. "Yes please," Sophie said putting her head in her hands.  
Demencia looked at Flug. “Should I take the blame? He’s pretty bruised and they can’t catch me.” Flug shrugged. He doesn’t know if Pikeman was the kind to rat out someone for putting him in his place.

Pikeman would never admit to being beaten by a girl and Sophie knew this. He haphazardly got into his seat. "Drink all of it okay?" Xavier asked. Sophie nodded as she downed the bottle. Water made the hurt stop.

Black Hat watched her cautiously. She looked.. strained. Dark Magic does that if you aren’t used to it. But still... he’s gonna have to teach her how to be careful with her powers.

The teacher came back in with a teenage boy. "Okay, kids! You're just gonna watch a Liberty Kids episode today!" He quickly pulled down the screen, put the episode on, and turned off the lights before leaving. "Buzzing stopped?" Xavier whispered. Sophie nodded laying her head down on the desk. Xavier also laid his head down watching her.

Demencia looked around in the dark. “What corner are you in?” She whispered. Black Hat sighed in relaxation. “All of them.” He whispered back. He loved resting in the shadows. Imagine swimming in a pool. It’s sorta like that but even more relaxed.

"So before we were interrupted..." Xavier started. "Right. Sorry. It was just you were so close and I was so in the moment and I just thought it was the right thing to do and I didn't even think about asking you. I'm really really really really sorry if you hated it." Sophie started to whisper rambling. Xavier blushed a bit. "I mean I didn't hate it... did you hate it?" Sophie blushed back. "I mean not really no."

Demencia mentally was screaming. Yes yes, the OTP is coming together.

"Sooo we both liked it... what now?" "I dunno," Sophie answered. "I like the way we are but we can't just ignore what happened. That be stupid.”

Aaaaagh just kiss you two Demencia glared holes through their heads (figuratively) Flug looked at her with concern. “Relax.”

Xavier thought before speaking "So we stay the same but maybe just a bit... closer?" He sweetly grabbed her hand and held it. Sophie blushed a bit and smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to that." She held his hand back.

That works. Not exactly what she hoped for but she’s fine with it. Demencia relaxed and stared at them, suddenly feeling a pang of loneliness. “Flug, do you think Black Hat will ever love me like that?” Flug looked at her. No. Never. Obviously. But she was so in denial she wouldn’t except it. “I think you’ll find love someday,” Flug stated ambiguously.

Sophie meanwhile was smitten as a lovesick kitten. She could barely believe this was happening.

Flug held onto Demencia’s hand. She looked at him confused. He shrugged and went back to watching the show. Black Hat smiled at the two pairs. It’s nice to see villains forming bonds.

Soon the show was over and the bell rang. Sophie and Xavier were still holding hands as they left the room.

Demencia cooed at the two. “They’re so adorable.” Flug nodded. Black Hat mentally grinned. “They will make powerful allies.”

"So um we okay now?" Xavier asked. "Yeah... we’re okay." Sophie nodded. There was still a small bit of awkwardness. Bambino stuck his head out of her bag. Time to make things better!

Ok, Flug definitely saw that. What the hell? Should he say something? Maybe she knows already.

The two stood in awkwardness as Bambino picked up Xavier's bag strap and pulled making Xavier suddenly lurch forward and hug Sophie. Sophie blushed aaaaannnnddd up goes the leg behind her. Oh yeah. Def in love. Bambino went back down in the bag. His work here was done.

... yeah, Flug didn’t know what to think. Demencia, however, was crying and clapping as if at the end of the opera.

They both let go and blush. "I'll save you a seat at lunch okay?" Xavier smiled. "Yeah, that be nice..." "Cool." Xavier chuckled and still stared at her even almost tripping over a trash can at one point. Sophie hid a giggle behind her sketchbook. He was such a dork.

Demencia snuck up and elbowed Sophia. “Smooth move Casanova.” She winked. “Eloquently executed,” Flug added.

Her face was burning at this point and mumbled a "Shut up. Come on let's just go to gym..." She acted embarrassed but inside she was squealing in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the vent scene was one of my favorite scenes to write Demencia is a big sister type. -Styx
> 
> I really loved how Demencia really stepped up in her big sister role JUST BECAUSE SOPHIE HAS A CRUSH. Speaking of which Xavier and Sophie are adorable. -Max
> 
> And when Sophie did what every fangirl wanted to do to Pikeman since his first entrance. She's a total Badass. -Styx
> 
> Oh absolutely. This actually is really funny to read again considering what we have planned. But spoilers.~ -Max
> 
> Wanna find out what we have planned? Stay tuned, the next chapter is really good. -Styx
> 
> Next chapter we follow the crew to gym class for all kinds of shenanigans. -Max
> 
> As always, leave some kudos and comments for us! We love hearing what you guys think! -Styx


	8. Bittersweet but Mostly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia spends most of this chapter carrying Flug while Sophie carries the weight of her past. *finger guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more bipolar than the weather in the Midwest. There are funny moments followed by angst moments followed by funny moments. -Styx
> 
> It's also the longest chapter so far being 38 pages. -Max
> 
> Holy shit I knew it was long but that's hella long. -Styx
> 
> I mean yeah but it's such a good chapter. You wrote such good lines in it. -Max
> 
> You too! Seriously, your banter is fantastic. -Styx
> 
> Awww that's so sweet! -Max 
> 
> Writing with you has been so fun -Styx
> 
> Awwwww thank you. You too! -Max
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter! It’s a good one!! -Styx

Demencia giggled. Flug, however, looked frightened. “G-gym?!” Flug isn’t exactly athletic. He can run and is strong in a mechanic way but the dude isn't exactly sporting material. “Yes, bag head, Gym. Let’s go have fun!” She picked him up over her shoulder. “Noooooooo” he whines as she carried him.

As she walked Sophie said: "Just please don't act like my guardians okay? And don't comment on my friends like at all. Please?" While she is grateful that they followed her she didn't want them to start babying her in front of her friends.

“Guardians? We aren’t your parents. We’re like your fun cousins.” Demencia said. Flug gave up and just rested in her arms. “To be honest we haven’t been paying too much attention,” Flug confessed.

Sophie scoffed. "Trust me cousins and fun aren't used by me in the same sentence." Her bio cousins are pretty much strangers at this point. "Good because I've been trying to fix Dolph since the start of the summer and while he's made progress he's still...not fixed."

"Fair enough” Demencia sighed. “Can’t guarantee Handsome won’t try to interfere somehow.” She pointed to a shadow. Wrong shadow.

Sophie stopped in her tracks thinking about what Demencia said. "Wait wait wait. HE’S here too?!" Fuck. She thought back to English. He heard her snort. Noooooo why?!

A shadow smacked Demencia in the back of the head. “HEY!” She yelled at him in the wrong direction. Flug rolled his eyes. “We just wanted to make sure you were safe without getting involved.” He said irritatedly. “This is why we don’t usually have you as a spy.”

Sophie pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's fine. Everything is fine. Just know I act..." Shit, what word does she use here? Insane? Dumb? Weird? "...different around my friends than... adults?" She's still forever mortified cause of the snort though. She'll never live that down.

“Oh that’s normal, most people do have different personas based off of their audience, in fact, there is a psychological theory called-” “LAAAAAAME” Demencia interrupted Flug. “Nerd says don’t feel weird cause we’re weird too and not adults.” “We can leave, you clearly can take care of yourself.”

"I didn't say that...!" Sophie said quickly. She took a deep breath in. While she wasn't expecting this having them around was... oddly comforting. "I'm just saying don't judge me too harshly okay?" It's been so long since Sophie felt truly safe in a place. She loved Bill dearly but he couldn't be there 100%. This at least proves to her that the crew could be what she was missing from her childhood. A safe place.

“She’s part Lizard, we have a blue bear butler, and I have a paper bag on my head. We really can’t judge.” Flug said flatly. Demencia hummed in agreement.

Sophie sighed. "Okay." They got to the changing rooms. "Ummm...?"

Demencia dropped Flug. “Girls only bag head.” She stated. Flug rubbed his side. “Yeesh ok.” Black Hat already left. He decided to go off and explore the hallways. Flug changed in the bathroom.

Sophie led Demencia as she quietly swiped a uniform, consisting of a purple top and black shorts, and handing them to Demencia. "Don't say anything. Just put this on."

She nodded and did as she was told. Her arm wrap slid down slightly revealing a patch of scales and what looked like a line where the arm may have been previously sewn on.

Sophie didn't ask about that as she changed. She didn't know if Dem was sensitive about that. I mean she was sensitive about the freckles on her own body she got from her dad's side cause they make her look less like her mom. She gets shit like that. She finished changing. "Done?" Sophie asked.

“Yup,” Demencia confirmed, recovering her scales. Those were... a failed personal experiment. Nothing she needed to go into detail about. “What’s your plan?”

"Just wait around for Max to come in and sketch some before he does honestly." Sophie shrugged leading Demencia out. "Also probs find Flug and... you know." To be honest she didn't know what to refer to for Black Hat. Did she only call him by name, what he actually is to her, Sir??? It's easy with friends to just say Black Hat but she guesses not much with the rest of the crew.

“Black Hat? Agreed.” She nodded. Hmmm.

Sophie was waiting outside the gymnasium door for Flug and Black Hat. She had no idea where Space Kid and Dolph were at this point and knowing Max he was always late on purpose.

Flug walked out of the bathroom looking terrified. The poor guy was not ready for this. He hates sports. Well, hates playing sports. He was a pretty big fan of rugby. But the dude couldn’t play for the life of him. Black Hat sat in the stands in the dark with one of the opera binoculars.

"Flug you'll be fine... if we play some game then I'll just like lightly tap you with a ball and get you out." Sophie shrugged. They walked into the gym and Sophie spotted Black Hat from the corner of her eye. Good. He wasn't off doing something he shouldn't.

Black Hat already placed the Hat Cameras anyways. He was ready to watch some kids pummel each other with balls. Flug nodded nervously, he is never agreeing to do this again.

Three girls noticed Sophie right away. An orange-haired girl who seemed to be the leader, a taller skinnier girl with dark brown skin and short bright blue hair, and a shorter girl with blond hair and... also an eyepatch? Seriously that's the second kid they've seen today with an eyepatch. What goes on at this school exactly? "Oh look girls! The Little Reject is back!" The orange girl said before the three laughed. "Sasha, Erin, Tabii with two I's." Sophie greeted respectfully. "Respectfully. Fuck the hell off. Not in the mood for your petty bullshit today." She flipped them off.

Jeez by the time this kid is in high school everyone is gonna be her enemy. Tis the life of a villain. Demencia stuck her tongue out at the three.

"So did you like finally come to your senses and came crawling back to beg us to be a flowerscout again?" Sasha smirked. Sophie laughed. "Haha NOPE! I'm perfectly happy being outside my gender stereotype thank you very much!" "Are you like... refusing our offer out of the kindness of our like hearts?" Erin asked all three seeming very offended. "Let me put this in terms you understand," Sophie said clearing her throat. She spoke in a valley girl accent. "There isn't like a chance in hell I'd serve under you bitchy skanks like ever again!" She finished with a giggle.

Demencia snickered. “Tú es Putas!” She teased along. If this was a fire, Demencia would pour gasoline and dynamite into it. Flug stayed as far back as possible.

The girls just in gaping horror that this little... freak of nature would dare insult them. "Well at least all of us have a mom!" Tabii spoke out. Ouch. Okay, that stung. Like a lot. Sophie was about to lose it but she took a deep breath. "You realize my sister, my triplet sister, is Sasha's second in command right? By that logic not only did you insult me but also her because last time I checked we shared a goddamn womb together for nine whole months in the same mother."

Flug booked it down the hallway. Nope nope not getting involved. Black Hat sighed and dragged him back. Demencia continued to make faces at the girls.

"Well... well..." Sasha started. "Sasha do us all a favor and close that chatterbox. And get with the times. It's 2018. There's more to being a girl than just being a housewife. Though... you'd make a good one." Sophie calmly walked away.

Demencia gave her the finger and a dirty look as she backed away. She tripped over her own hair and stood back up and blew another raspberry, with double the middle finger. “Later bitcheeeees.”

The girls were just in shock watching the two walk away. That mom comment still stung more than she liked to admit. But she couldn't let that show. Not now though. She had to show off how tough she was.

Black Hat broke his binoculars. How dare they insult an heir of Black Hat. How dare they sink so low. He wished absolute annihilation on them via rubber balls to the face.

Sophie was still huffy about the whole thing. She'd need a really good surprise to cheer her up. "SOPHIE!" The two little boys screamed as they ran up and hugged Sophie's waist. Sophie's face lit up. "Awww my boys! Look how big you've gotten in just two weeks! She cooed rubbing their heads.

Demencia smiled happy to see Soph happy again. “Hey nerds,” she greeted as though she knew them her whole life.

"Sophie? Who's the new girl?" One of the boys whispered. "Right um this is my friend... Liz! Yeah, she and her friend Wilbur live really far away so you'll probably not see them again after today. Liz these are my friends: Space Kid..." "Hi!" Space Kid said. It was pretty obvious which boy he was considering he had an "astronaut helmet" on. "...And Dolph." "It is very nice to meet you!" Dolph said in his German accent. You know based on his accent and how he looks he's kinda like Hit- Ohhhhhhh. This is why Sophie told Black Hat doesn't talk about WW2 in the group because of Dolph.

These kids get cooler every year. Demencia shook hands with them, basically lifting and shaking them. “Liz is the name. Short for Lizard. This is my sidekick Wilbur Wright.” Flug nodded awkwardly to the kids. He looked to Demencia like ‘Lizard? You named yourself lizard?’

"Lizard?! That's such a cool name!" Space Kid said as he was being shaken. "Und you have very pretty hair!" Dolph said playing with Demencia's hair. Sophie looked at Dolph with caution. Surely even though Demencia doesn't see the obvious similarities Flug's gonna notice something's up sooner or later.

Oh, Flug already figured that out. He didn’t say anything but Yeesh, do this kid's parents hate him? Then again his last name is plane crash so maybe he wasn’t one to judge. “So Dolph, like Rudolph?” He asked, trying to be friendly.

"Yes... There vas already a Rudy on the German army base mien family lived on." Dolph shyly said going back to clinging to Sophie's leg. She rubbed his head. This one was basically her child. Space Kid meanwhile was still being shaken by Demencia and having the time of his life.

“This one is cool.” Demencia smiled at Space Kid. “You’re friends are cool.”

Sophie smiled seeing her friends at least happy with a test run of Demencia and Flug. "Thanks." "My helmet is bulletproof too!" Space Kid said trying to seem cooler. "He isn't lying about that either. I learned that on my first day of camp!" Sophie stated as she carefully helped Dolph climb the bleachers concerned for him only. Sophie wanted to at least get SOME sketch work done while waiting for roll call.

Flug looked at her with mild horror. “What did you do?!” Demencia smacked him in the back of the head. “She shot him, dum dum. I thought you had three doctorates.” “How did an 8-year-old get a gun?!”

"Oh, I WASN'T the one shooting the guns," Sophie explained helping Dolph and Space Kid up the bleachers. "The FBI agents were shooting at Campbell and Campbell used Space Kid as a human shield."

What the hell?! “WHY WAS THE FBI AT A SUMMER CAMP?!” Flug shouted a little louder than he should have. A couple of kids looked at him funny and returned to their conversations. Man, this school is weird.

"Cause Campbell was wanted on US soil and also my camp was like crazy illegal. Like money fraud illegal." Sophie stated. "CAMPBELL IS A POOP!" Space Kid proclaimed as Dolph nodded.

Flug sat down and stared at the wall. Black Hat made note of this competition. He could have sworn he had the monopoly on summer villain camps. Maybe he could form a trust? The eldritch gent thought of business strategies.

"I mean he's in SUPER SUPER Guantanamo now soooo he ain't coming back... I hope he dies in there." Sophie shrugged as she leaned back with her sketch pad and started sketching as Space Kid and Dolph played.

Demencia leaned over. “Whatcha sketching Etta?” Flug lied on the bleachers contemplating why his childhood was so uneventful.

"Some of my ancestors for a project I'm working on," Sophie told her. She was drawing a woman who seemed like a seafaring captain. "Her name was Polaria." 

Black Hat perked up. Polaria? He snuck closer to watch and learn more. Flug sat up and looked. “She looks cool.”

Sophie nodded. "She was known for her navigation skills on the seas. I think she was number six in my line of ancestors..." Sophie counted. "Urania, Solena, Estelaria, Hemera, Cosmica, Polaria... Yeah, I'm right, sixth." Space Kid and Dolph both listened intently. They loved Sophie's stories of her ancestors.

“So.. having ‘a’ at the end of your name is a tradition then?” Flug asked. What kind of question was that? Why not ‘what powers do they have?’ He scolded himself for asking a stupid question.

"Mmm not always... Just off the top of my head Eclipse, Rosaline, Venus, Star, Febe, Skywynne, Sky, Vesper, Heaven, Jushtin..." Sophie listed. "I’m sure there's more and that was way out of order but.." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Polaria's daughter Crescenta broke that trend with Febe."

Wow... that’s a lot of granddaughters. Black Hat suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He should have been there with them. Demencia wondered if she was related to Black Hat with all the cool names. That would be awkward.

It's almost she knew what Black Hat was feeling maybe cause he was closer by but she felt the need to reassure him. "I mean a good chunk of that was before Eclipse's time. I think Eclipse was the 20th in the lineage while 21 was Luna." While that might seem like a smaller decrease in the big scope she hoped that provided some sort of comfort that he may not have missed as much as he once thought. At least Sophie hoped.

Ah, that made sense. Eclipse did say she came from a long line of powerful women. Still. He wished he knew more about the ancestors.

"Hey, I miss anything?" Max asked coming up the bleachers. "ONLY EVERYTHING!" Space Kid yelled. "Sophie's telling her vonderful stories again!" Dolph said happily. Max rolled his eyes sitting down where Sophie's feet end. "Aren't you guys sick of those yet?" "Hey! I am an amazing storyteller!" Sophie said propping her feet up on Max's shoulder. "So where's your big books then?" Max teased. "They're at home obvi-" Sophie paused. They were at Bill's apartment... not the manor. Shit. "Dammit, Bill now I gotta have him send me them!"

Black Hat made a mental note to ask bill to get those. Demencia greeted max. “Howdy Mouse.”

Max paused as he looked at "Liz" and "Wilbur" and it clicked. "Vendetta... why are Flu-" Sophie panicked. "Dolph, Space Kid cover your ears." Both complied. Max held out a hand like Well? "ʻO ka Demencia, Flug, a me ka Black Hat I hahai mai iaʻu e mālama Pono iaʻu," Sophie spoke in her native tongue of Hawaiian with an accent. (Demencia, Flug, and Black Hat followed me to keep me safe.) Max rolled his eyes and spoke in Hindi: "Jo is baare mein sabhee jaanate hain?" (Who all knows about this?)

“Aðeins þú og hún,” Flug said flatly glaring at Demencia. (Only you and her.) Demencia glared back. “Idiota, no hablan Viking!” She scolded him. (Hey dumbass they don’t speak Viking). Flug shook his fist at her. “Við myndum ekki vera í þessu sóðaskapi ef þú hefur bara fest við fjandinn!!!” (WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU STUCK TO THE DAMN PLAN)

Max referred to this mess with a hand gesture like you understand this? Sophie sighed "Manaʻo wauʻo ia wale nōʻoʻoe a me aʻu." (I think he means only you and me) Max nodded. "Ham is sab ke baare mein kisee aur ko bata rahe hain?" (We telling anyone else about this?) "ʻAʻole koe ke makemakeʻoe e make iaʻu." (Not unless you want me to die.) Max made a thinking face. "Hmm."

Black Hat was about to speak but realized that speaking eldritch is pointless on this planet. Plus he still had a decent cover so... Flug rolled his eyes and sighed. “Bara ... halda kápa fyrir núna.” (Just keep a cover for now.) Demencia nodded in agreement.

Sophie pouted at Max. It's incredible how she can go from threatening to downright adorable so fast. "Fine. I won't speak. Nice job on the fight with Pukeman by the way." Max praised. "I try," Sophie smirked.

“Yeah, you were epic!” Demencia raved. “You were all scary and stuff.” She mimicked her with Flug. Flug tried to protest but lacked the muscles.

Max took Dolph and Space Kid’s hands off their ears. "I mean... I wasn't THAT epic." Sophie blushed modestly twirling her hair a bit.

“You totally have your granddads terrifying powers,” Demencia said. Actually, Black Hat could only scare people with his appearance and ripping them to shred. Eclipse was the real dark magic nightmare.

Sophie shrugged in modesty still blushing a bit. She didn't think much of herself honestly. She just felt her hatred of Pikeman take over. "Okay, class!" A woman coach yelled. "Get in line for attendance!" A male coach yelled.

Oh no. That’s bad. Flug and Demencia ducked under the bleachers. “You remember to hack into the school?” “WE JUST PLANNED THIS TODAY I COULDN’T HAVE!” He whisper-shouted.

Space Kid went to stand in the front of the line while Dolph was standing in between Sophie and Max. Dolph held onto Sophie's hand throughout attendance. Max snickered. "He's your kid." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Demencia peaked up to watch what was going on. Black Hat used his shadowy foot to push her back down.

"Right everybody is here." The male coach said. "Everybody head outside." The female coach demanded.

“Should we follow them?” Flug asked before being engulfed with Demencia in a dark hazed and soon blinded by sunlight. Demencia hissed at the bright light. Flug looked at her like Drake often looked at Josh.

Sophie and Max followed a happy Space Kid and Dolph. "Come on guys!" Space Kid cheered as the two ran to the track area. It was really hot out. Sophie and Max looked at each other. Having massive amounts of curls gave disadvantages in the heat. "Hate." Sophie and Max said in unison. Sophie took her hat off and started gathering her hair in a ponytail while Max searched his pockets for a hair tie.

Demencia looked at Flug. “Doesn’t that mask make your head hot.” Flug nodded “This is why I prefer to be inside.”

Sophie said holding the hair tie in her mouth: "The track seems to be shaded so you may be good." "Shit. I forgot Preston doesn't carry hair ties in his pants. Soph do you-" before he even finished he was handed a hair tie. "Thanks," Max said as he tied his hair in a ponytail. "Shit." Sophie suddenly said. "What?" "I dropped my hair tie and I'm stuck." "I got you," Max said as he went behind her and picked it up tying her hair up for her.

Demencia stared at Flug. “Just take off the mask if it bugs you.” Flug suddenly looked nervous. “No. Absolutely not. That would be worse.” She cocked her head. “What? Got pale skin?” “Yes but that’s not DON’T TOUCH ME!” He whacked her hand away. She blinked, “Yeesh, I don’t see the big deal.” Black Hat flicked her in the heel as if to say ‘quit it’.

"There. Done. Tada." Max said jazz handing. "Thanks, bro now we can- wait what did you mean by Preston's pockets..." Sophie trailed off looking at his clothes. The name on his shirt and pants said "Goodplay" "Max why are you wearing Preston's clothes?" "...They smell like him..." "OHMYGOD." She had a look on her face like: Are you fucking serious?

“Did you grab the wrong bag?” Flug asked. What a dork. Everyone has stolen Black Hat’s clothes at least once just like everyone has had a crush on him at one point.

"No, I stole it from his locker." Max shrugged. "Maxwell you can't just steal your boyfriend's clothes cause you want to smell like him." Sophie scolded as they walked on the track. "I'm sorry you fucking hypocrite but HOW many times have you taken Xavier's jacket and worn it without his permission AND smelled it?!" Max argued following her. "I have never-" Sophie started but then she realized. Shit. She HAS done that. "That's what I thought."

Demencia patted Sophia’s back. “It’s cool. I sniff Black Hat’s jacket all the time.” “While it’s still on him,” Flug added. Black Hat loathed those moments.

Sophie groans in embarrassment slightly being outed. "I'm walking on the fence." She started climbing up the fence and walking on the thin metal beam. "De Nile isn't just a river in Utah!~" Max sang. "Egypt!" Sophie argued. After a few minutes, it was realized both the coaches were gone... and all the kids were unsupervised.

Demencia nudged Flug. “How much you wanna bet they are having an affair.” Flug rolled his eyes. I mean, a reasonable hypothesis, but you shouldn’t say it.

"Oh, they are," Max confirmed. "They lock us out here for about 40 minutes and go screw in the teacher's lounge." Sophie stuck her tongue out. "Details I never wanted to know." "You're welcome. Wanna ditch and get milkshakes?"

“Definitely,” Demencia responded flatly. Flug nodded. “Sounds good and we’ll be back before they notice.”

"Took you long enough to ask!" Sophie stated as she jumped from the fence onto the ground on the other side.

The others followed and hopped the fence. Flug whistled for 505, who came out of the bush with a bird on his head.

"Annnndddd 505 is still here too. Good to know ALL four of you stuck around." Sophie stated as they walked deeper into the brush. She stuck her tongue playfully out at the ground where Black Hat's shadow was. Max just kinda went up and petted 505. "Remind me to get two cookies for SK and Dolph. They said they'd cover for us in case they came back."

“Good move.” Black Hat rematerialized. He stretched and cracked his joints. “I need a break anyway. Was starting to lose myself for a second.” He sighed.

Sophie leaned against Black Hat. It's one thing to know he's there in shadows it's another thing to see him. She felt comforted. "I mean it's the natural option. Us camp kids would do anything for food. Sophie would sell Pikeman’s soul for noodles." "I totally would."

“I don’t think it’d be worth much.” He commented. “Perhaps a noodle. If at all. You’d starve selling him.”

"Still do it in a heartbeat." Sophie shrugged. "You really hate him don't you?" Max asked. "Max he touched my ass. Any boy who thinks it's okay to just put their hand up a girls skirt should burn in hell." Sophie growled. "I mean you right," Max said.

“HE WHAT?!” Black Hats eyes filled with fire and rage. This Pikeman kid is gonna get ripped to shreds. Demencia, Flug, and 505 flinched. He was terrifying like this.

Max jumped back in surprise. I mean he knew about this but god. Pikeman is a dead man. The only one who seemed remotely calm was Sophie. "Yeah. He started by telling me how "pretty" I was and when I told him no he put his hand on my butt. I kicked him in the balls."

Demencia snickered. Now that’s a funny image. Black Hat seemed less amused. “I’LL CASTRATE THAT WORTHLESS BASTARD!” He started back towards the school when his employees grabbed him. “Sir the plan!”

Sophie clung to his legs. "Nooooo I want milkshakes. Please?" She's doing that damn cute pout again. "Taught her everything she knows." Max side commented.

Black Hat sighed. “Fine... but I won’t promise to not make that pervert’s life living hell.” He walked back to the kids. His employees sighed in relief.

"Oh please. Be my guest," Sophie said chipperly hanging onto his hand smiling. Max smiled a bit. Sophie had been so lonely on Parents Day at camp due to William being in Ireland at the time. She hid her tears behind fake smiles and laughter. With Black Hat... she actually seems happy.

Black Hat smiled down at her. A non-menacing, actually enjoying her company smile. That’s the first thing in a millennium that he got happiness from other than evil and his pet snake. It was nice.

Sophie remained close by his side holding his hand. "Soooo...." Max started. "What?" Sophie asked. "What happened between you and Xavier? You texted me yesterday telling me you would tell me during gym." "I don't remember..." Oh, wait. Last night on the couch... ugh she did promise him. "Fuck."

Demencia gave a mischievous grin (ie 😏) But said nothing. Flug gave a more casual eyebrow raise.

"...Fine. Remember how we were playing volleyball and the ball rolled under the dock and you made him go get it but he wasn't coming out so you sent me to get him?" "I know that skip ahead!" Max said impatiently. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Well it was really dark under there and I tripped and fell on top of him and our faces were just super close and we stared at each other and thenIkindaleaneddownandkissedhim." Sophie finished quickly.

Demencia almost choked. “OH, MY ZORG.” She hugged Sophia. “You Cassanova I’m so proud of you.” She squeezed her tight. Her OTP is canon, she can die a happy newt.

Sophie just allowed herself to picked up by Demencia. "Wait a minute! You made the first move??? Huh...I was sure you'd be the one to chicken out. How did you manage to accomplish that exactly?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Fuck if I know. I just remember my brain saying ‘Hey maybe you shouldn't... okay you're already doing it. Well. Fuck.’"

“That’s what I do.” The half-lizard smiled proudly. Flug shook his head. That explains a lot. No wonder she did stupid stuff all the time.

"Well did he kiss you back???" Max asked wanting details "Yes." Sophie squeaked out. "I didn't think he'd actually like me back!" Max stopped dead in his tracks with are you serious look on his face. "Sophia Lillian Hathaway I've literally been telling you this the ENTIRE summer. He like LIKES you! It's so fucking obvious!"

Demencia released the child and laughed. “Seriously?” Black Hat scolded her immediately. She shut up.

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Max I swear to you he was not this bloody cute before camp. He was just my friend and I don't know what happened." Seems a bit of Black Hats accent was rubbing off on her already. Max thought for a moment. "Okay so I have a theory but you need to follow me on this." "Okay...." Sophie said cautiously.

Flug perked up like a dog that smelt bacon. Theory? About what? A theory? He loves theories.

"Okay, so when you guys played together who watched you?" "Our parents." "And when they couldn't who did?" "Well for me my brother and Bill and for him his sisters." "Did you guys play alone together or with someone else?" "Usually with Skylar and Silas and after they were born Liv and Nate." "Sooooo what you're saying is before camp you two had never shared a moment alone together?" Max asked. Sophie thought long and hard about this racking her brain for a moment in the past eight years and... nothing. "No, we never were alone with just each other. Where are you going with this?"

Demencia looked like a can of soda that had rolled around in a hot car for a couple of days. “OH MY GOD, YOU NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO FALL FOR HIM WITH OTHERS AROUND.” She shouted excitedly like someone who figured out the winning puzzle on the wheel of fortune.

"Exactly!" Max said pointing to Demencia. "You both spent three months around total strangers who knew nothing about your prior relationship and in a very intimate setting with little to no interruptions from your families. Something was bound to happen eventually." He shrugged. "Oh come on guys that can't possibly be... oh my god," Sophie said realizing he's right. "It's science," Max said mentally dropping the mic. "I'm like 99% sure that is not what science is."

“I am a scientist and I can confirm this is science.” Flug chimes in casually. “Hypothesis has been confirmed in multiple scenarios, therefore can be inferred as fact.” Flug liked sounding smart.

Sophie groaned facepalming. "Well, at least I'm not crazy if these feelings didn't come out of nowhere." "Oh, I didn't say that. Sophie on your first day of camp within an hour of knowing me you stole a bus with me, Neil, Nikki, and begrudgingly Xavier who only joined in after you did. I didn't even have to manipulate you as I did with Neil! You just went for it!" Max exclaimed. "I mean there was no downside for me if we succeeded or failed sooooo..." Sophie argued.

Demencia smirked, “Oh you’ve fallen hard!” She teased. “Dare I say you’ve fallen in love?” Flug shook his head. “Statistically, that’s unlikely, but then again she also has dark magic and went to a camp that was investigated by the FBI so it’s plausible.” He thought aloud. By logic, all the symptoms made sense. But Flug has felt all these before and he.. Nah.

"We are NOT using the L word yet. Wait until Middle School." Sophie growled. "Why do you guys think I picked her to my second in the first place? The moment she agreed to steal that bus I was like 'Okay this one is different somehow... She's gonna be useful later on.'" Max said. "And I was!" Sophie said proudly as Max nodded.

Black Hat considered adopting this small child. He sees a lot of himself in Max. “Brilliant move Maxwell. You have the sense of a master villain.” He praised, patting his head.

"Thank you, sir," Max said squealing on the inside that THE Black Hat was praising him. Sophie pouted crossing her arms. She helped steal that bus too you know? The bus wouldn't have even gone anywhere if it weren't for her working the pedals.

Black Hat looked to her and smiled. “And quite the skill from you, little shadow.” He pulled her close into a half hug. “You two make a great team. I’m certain that you’d have a chance of taking over the world before me.”

Sophie smiled getting praised and feeling like she likes the name little shadow. Max's smirk grew as both their eyes lit up. "You know I like the sound of that." "I mean I'm already guaranteed to get into any art school I choose. I could go for something much more challenging." Sophie shrugged smirking as well.

Black Hat chuckled at the kid's ambitions. “You’re welcome to try.” He leaned down and gave them a horrifying smile. “If you can pry it from my claws.” He had a respect for them trying though. Maybe he’d just give it to them when he was bored and go conquer the next planet.

Max didn't seem phased at all. "I'm down." "Same." Sophie smiled. Black Hat would never hurt her on purpose she thought. She had no reason to be afraid of him.

He loved these kids. Odd for a villain to love but he supposed all villains had someone they cared about. He picked up the two of them and hugged them. “I will welcome your rule then.” Demencia and Flug have never seen this side of him before. They were kinda weirded out.

Both kids were grinning at each other. This is the coolest thing that has ever happen. "Thank you Sir Black Hat," Max said. "Really. We do appreciate all you've done for us." Sophie said hugging him back.

“Anything for the evil of the future.” He smiled. Black Hat put the kids down and winked at his employees. Who were even more confused at this uncharacteristic behavior? “Shall we grab those Milkshakes?”

"Yeah! You buying?" Max asked Sophie who looked at him like he was insane. "I'm sorry with what money Maxwell? Cause I certainly didn't bring my bag out here." "Fiiiinnnneeee I'll buy. ...Does this compensate for the cherry soda I owe you?" Max asked hopefully. "Yeah, not a chance. I'm getting that soda one way or another."

Black Hat looked to his employees. “I’ll buy ours.” He said holding up a realistic-looking dollar. Ok, it was fake but only a banker would be able to tell. What kind of villain would he be if he actually bought things instead of stealing? The employee's minds were melted. What the hell has gotten into him?

"By the way can we discuss how Mini Hitler worships the ground you walk on?" Max asked as they got out of the brush and walked into the DQ parking lot. "First off quit calling him Mini Hitler he hasn't done anything Nazi-like in at least 20 minutes. Second, it's cause I'm an artist and he sees me as someone to learn from." Sophie defended Dolph.

Hehe, already starting her own little cult. Black Hat couldn’t be prouder. “Believe it or not, Hitler was an artist before becoming a dictator.” Flug chimed in. He wasn’t a fan of Hitler himself. He actually greatly despised the man, but he still found his past fascinating. “So what? Did they call his art shit and he flipped out?” Demencia joked and got an immediate scolding. “Blowing up a museum is flipping out. Murdering 30% of the world population is psychotic.”

Sophie sighed as she explained "Dolph's dad is military. Up until right before summer they lived in Germany on an army base. So while Dolph's dad was busy his mom hired a nanny. An old woman who was a little girl during WW2 and on Germany's side of the war." "You guys can probably figure out what happened from there. The kid doesn't even know who Hitler is." Max said dryly. "Dolph's a really sweet kid though. I worked with him a lot during the summer. And I'm making certain that he doesn't end up like that." Sophie said. She seemed fiercely protective over him.

Flug nodded understandingly. “ You’re a good friend.” He stated, partially wishing he had one when he was growing up. Unfortunately skipping a few grades doesn’t yield many friends.

"He's basically her kid at this point," Max said holding the door open for the group. "Damn right he is," Sophie said walking in.

Black Hat thanked Maxwell as he walked in. What a gentleman. There are so few gentleman villains nowadays. It’s sad. Demencia held onto Flug suddenly. “What the hell?” He asked. “Need heat.” She stated flatly. Flug sighed and allowed it.

"Shit. I just realized neither of us is tall enough to reach the counter." Max stated. "I got you," Sophie said as she picked Max up and held him on her shoulders. "Okay warning next time you do that!" "What more of a warning do you need then 'I got you' exactly?"

The crew chuckled. Demencia mimicked the two and lifted Flug. “Hey?!” The villainess looked up and winked at him. “Put me down.” He ordered. “Nope.” She replied.

Sophie haphazardly walked over to the counter as Max struggled not to fall while standing on her shoulders. The cashier was confused at first and peered over the counter. She giggled at the pair. "What'll you two have?" "Large Chocolate Shake, Large Cake Batter Shake, and two chocolate chip cookies." He handed the cashier a credit card as she went to punch the order in. "Was that David’s credit card?" Sophie asked. "Yup and he isn't gonna find out I took it."

Black Hat wheezed. Oh my god, this kid is amazing. He looked to his employees for what they want. “I’ll do a chocolate malt and we can get a sugar cookie for 505,” Flug stated. Demencia chopped happily. “I’ll do a cake batter shake too!” She was so happy to find someone else who liked it.

"You deleting the transaction from his account?" "Can't prove what isn't there." They waited. "You know I wonder what would happen if I dropped you right now," Sophie said. "You do that I go for your back," Max said glaring down at her. Sophie glared back. "And you do that I scream bloody murder." Both had an attitude of 'fight me' until their food was brought.

Black Hat ordered for the group. Getting a dark chocolate shake for himself. The employees smiled at their boss. Maybe this was a sign of good things to come. Black Hat paid and waited as Demencia ran around with Flug on her back, squealing like a baby.

Sophie walked Max over to a booth so he could safely get down. "You know you haven't stood on any furniture today and that disgusts me," Max said deadpanned. Sophie rolled her eyes and got up on the table. "Happy?" She took a long sip from her shake. "Oh extremely." Max nodded taking a sip from his own.

The crew came to the booth, except for Flug, who went outside to feed 505. “Man I haven’t had a shake in forever,” Demencia said, drinking her shake happily.

"Literally I come here every gym class just to get shakes," Max said drinking his. "And I'm coming with you every time now right?" Sophie asked looking up from hers. "I mean if I say no you're just gonna rat me out cause you're petty and full of salt," Max argued back.

Flug came back slurping his shake through his mask. Demencia suddenly got a brain freeze. Unlike normal people, who just complain and move on with their lives, she let out a blood-curdling scream. The restaurant flinched. She then stared at the wall for a few moments and went back to drinking her shake. “She’s ok,” Flug reassured the restaurant.

Sophie giggled at them. Max smiled a bit. This really seemed to be the perfect family for Sophie.

“So Max, how’s your family?” Flug asked trying to reach out a bit. He wanted to learn more about this kid and why he stole a bus. It’s not like the average kid does that.

"Pretty good... I'm settling in well living with David and Gwen." Max answered. "God. I can't even imagine you living with David." Sophie commented. "He's actually way more tolerable at home then he is at camp."

“Leaders often take on a persona to help keep control of subordinates.” Black Hat explained. He often was much tougher and charismatic on camera than in real life. He’s still a monster, but an organized, intellectual monster. He scared his employees to make them work harder. Not exactly the typical management strategy but still very effective.

"Makes sense. He was more bouncy and happy at camp I guess to keep us happy." Max stated. "Wait he's not like that at home?" "No," Max said. "He's calm at home. Like REALLY calm." Sophie was speechless. She couldn't imagine what a calm David looked like.

Black Hat nodded. “Children need energetic models to hold their attention.” Flug nodded at this, confirming the logic behind it. “David sounds nice.”

"Oh yeah definitely. Probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet." Sophie said confirming Flug's statement. "How's Gwen by the way?" "Eh. Hormonal."

“Hormonal?” Flug asked. “Like all the time or in select periods of 5 to 8 days?” Demencia punched the scientist. “Jeez, Flug nothing is private to you.” “I’m not asking about her medical records!” The two argued against each other as Black Hat rolled his eyes. “I can only imagine how maddening it is to constantly be around bickering children.”

"Trying dealing with 18 instead of two," Sophie said. Max thought for a minute before saying: "Wait a minute... you counted me with that!" "Uh duh," Sophie said sipping on her shake again. "Then I guess you don't wanna know Gwen is pregnant huh?" Max asked smirking crossing his arms. Sophie nearly choked. "She's what?!"

Demencia spat some of her shake on Flug. “YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED?!” Demencia shrugged. “Eh, I just wanted to do a spit take.” Flug was done with this bullshit. He tackled her to the ground and the two wrestled. Black Hat acted as though this happens every day. “Please, continue.”

"Yes please continue as in WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Sophie asked. "Remember when David got jealous of that guy Gwen was dating for the sex?" "Yeah." "Then."

Demencia managed to pull off Flug's mask but didn’t get a quick enough glimpse at his face before he covered it with his arms. Black Hat pulled Demencia back into the seat as Flug ran out muttering something. “What is wrong with you?!” “Oh come on like you don’t want to know what’s under there.” “I do know.” Black Hat stared at her. Giving her a sudden hint of guilt. Black Hat sighed. “Kids these days... sorry I interrupted again. So your guardian is having a child? Do you know the gender yet?”

Sophie felt bad for Flug and hoped he was alright. "Y-Yeah. Boy. And a Girl. Twins." Max said chuckling. Sophie felt a sudden twinge of sadness. Twins. A Girl and a Boy. She hasn't seen that happen since.... well. That didn't end well did it? "T-That's great Max. You'll make a great big brother to them."

Black Hat picked up immediately. “Sophia are you ok?” Flug walked back in with a welders mask. To be fair, the other one was dirty. He decided to sit opposite Demencia. “What’d I miss?” He said casually as if nothing happened.

Was she ok? No. No, she was not ok at all. Her mother had twins and died because of it. Why would Gwen be different? "Yeah! I'm better than ok! I just found out my best friend is getting twin siblings. Welcome to the club dude. Be prepared to be tired all the time." Sophie said. "Wait is that how you got the power to sleep anywhere?" Max asked excitedly. "Unfortunately yeah." She was happy for Max. Really she was. Younger siblings are a great thing for him to have. But she couldn't deny there was a part of her that was so certain that there would be complications and something would go wrong.

Yeah, that totally sounded like a happy kid. Black Hat was many things, evil, sadistic, destructive, but he wasn’t blind. Then again, talking about it with her friend around might be hard on her. “If you all need any help, I’ll be happy to get this medicine worker I know. Very good at what he does. He owes me a favor anyways.” Black Hat offered. Eclipse after Luna was.. damaged to an extent, which is typical of dark magic users because some of their magic is given to the child. He doesn’t know how it works with humans though. Maybe it’s less dangerous?

"That's very kind of you Sir Black Hat. Thank you." Max said gratefully. Sophie meanwhile was staring out of the window. Sometimes she wondered... how much of her life would be the same and how much would change if... if nothing went wrong that night. Max's phone buzzed an alarm going off. "We should probably get back to gym. The class is about halfway over."

Black Hat nodded. The crew got up. Flug still keeping his distance from Demencia. She seemed more quiet than usual. Her face reading between frustration and confusion. Black Hat went and held the door for them. “After you.”

"Thanks," Max said as he walked in between Flug and Demencia as he tried to start a conversation with them again about the crazy crimes they pulled off in camp. He knew what Soph was upset about but it isn't his place to push. Sophie slowly walked behind everyone. She's not for conversation right now…

Black Hat was about to follow when he felt... off. Like he was being watched. He looked back into the shop. His face turned deadly serious as he locked eyes with her. She only smiled back that smug look like she knew something he didn’t. Though only lasting a few seconds, there was a mental dialogue between them. “Stay. Back.” He warned her with his eyes. She disappeared into the shadows. He turned and caught up with the group. “So, like, have you ever stole a tank before?” Demencia asked the kids.

"Nah other then the bus we stole a couple of minecarts from the old mine up the mountain and a couple of flowerscouts golf carts. The minecarts were Nerris' ideas while the golf carts were all Ven's doing." Max explained. Sophie didn't even look up from her shake much less acknowledge the conversation in front of her.

Black Hat looked at her. He leaned over and picked her up. He put her into a piggyback ride. “So what started the war? Why do the different camps fight?” Flug asked curiously.

Sophie was at least startled by this. Nobody's done this with her in at least six years but it was... nice... she snuggled very close to Black Hat feeling at ease somehow. "Ideals mostly. Woodscouts are all about their masculinity and the survival of the fittest. Flowerscouts are about those idealized gender stereotypes. Men being strong and tough while girls just stay home and look pretty. And then there's us... the misfits. None of us fit in anywhere between the two. The only thing we fight for is individualism. To just not be ones to conform to their rules or anyone else's rules." Max explained. Sophie nodded a slight bit at Max’s words. She knew what it was like to be Flowerscout. In there she had no identity. She was just another blank face in a pretty pink skirt.

“That’s very honorable of you all,” Flug said. “Yeah! Stick it to the man! Be yourself!” Demencia cheered. Black Hat smiled. Villains often become bad because they were forced to be something they weren’t. Nothing is wrong with masculinity or femininity or wanting to be traditional, but forcing it upon others constrained potential. For this sake, many villains were simply rebellious towards the authority. Demencia was one of these villains.

Sophie was one of those constrained potential girls. But she felt free now. Max smiled. "Thanks, I mean we are still kinda the underdogs here considering we just joined this fight this year while the Woodscouts and Flowerscouts have been at each other's throats for like generations." Sophie tensed a little thinking back to those dark days.

“Perhaps you could create a divide in those groups. Do they have any political differences within the groups? Like what is masculine or who should lead?” Black Hat asked, recalling the fall of various nations.

"We dunno any of that for the Woodscouts but the Flowerscouts..." Max started. "I and Nikki may have started something in the Flowerscouts..." Sophie piped up. Her voice was still small and weak. "We both ended up being kicked out at different times but not everyone voted for us to be kicked out so that's something..." Sophie didn't even know if that was helpful. She was feeling unsure and tense about things.

“That’s a start.” Black Hat said, trying to be positive. “There’s plenty of time to learn though. Simply stay aware. Weakness is apparent in the inexperienced .” Demencia did cartwheels ahead, causing cars to swerve and honk. While she didn’t state it, Demencia's greatest talent was making chaos.

Sophie nodded in agreement with Black Hat. She started thinking if she had any of her own weaknesses as she went quiet again. Max just kinda watched Demencia in awe.

A car near hit Demencia, stopping inches from her face. “HEY ASSHOLE GET YOUR CHILD UNDER CONTROL!” The driver shouted angrily. Demencia just gave a friendly wave. She looked under the car. “Sweet! A penny!” She then proceeded to LIFT THE CAR and pick up the penny. She held up the penny to show the others. “Guys I found a penny!” She waved it. The poor guy in the car stared out the window in shock and confusion. She casually dropped the car with a bang, causing the car alarm to go off. She then skipped away as if nothing happened. The man glanced at her, then at Black Hat. Black Hat smiled smugly and shrugged lightly. “She likes acrobatics.”

Max started laughing hard. That was the best thing he had seen all day. Sophie quietly giggled into Black Hat's shoulder. She was starting to feel a bit better.

Demencia bowed exaggeratedly. The man sped off, hoping not to be part of an encore. He hated to admit it, but Black Hat always enjoyed Demencia’s antics... when they didn’t involve him. “So...” the Black Hatter asked Max. “How much time do we have?”

"Mmm give or take about 15 minutes," Max said. "Possibly a little bit more considering Lunch is after this." Sophie was a bit excited for lunch. This the first time she'll have all her friends since camp.

Black Hat did some mental calculations on how long the trip back would take and decided the walk wouldn’t take too long. “Understood.” He responded. 505 joined them. “Hey, buddy, what was the hold-up?” Flug asked the bear. 505 just rrr’d as though he said something in depth. “I wouldn’t worry too much. It’s not something to stress over.” Flug responded to the unknown inquiry.

Sophie was curious as she didn't understand 505 rrr's yet but she didn't really wanna ask. She felt like she'll get in trouble for asking too many questions. Max meanwhile was still in awe of 505. Bears had always been his favorite animal on account of Mr. Honeynuts.

Flug looked to the kids. Maybe he sensed the confusion or maybe he felt a need to explain himself. “Uh, you kinda learn what he’s saying through exposure. Sorta like owning a cat? You learn what different noises mean through context I guess.” Demencia rolled her eyes. “Maybe for you! I can hear him perfectly.” Demencia has a gift to reeeally understand animals. Being part animal does that she supposed.

"Mama had a cat. He lives with Uncle Bill now." Sophie said perking up a bit. That cat was a brat but he was like another child to Isabella. "You know you always did seem like a cat person," Max remarked.

“I have a snake.” Black Hat chimed in. “He’s very affectionate.” By affectionate he means the snake gives death hugs. Not that it’s unexpected, it is a boa constrictor, but the creature generally does mean well. “I like to call him Jörmungandr,” Flug added. Demencia gave him an odd look. “His name is Xiuhcoatl!” Black Hat rolled his eyes.

Sophie was curious about this she hadn't met him but she wanted too. "That's so cool!" "I have a dog! His name is Ripjaw!" Max said excitedly. "We have a dog now?!" Sophie asked. "No, I have a dog. Not WE. I." "Yeah that's what I said. We have a dog."

“What kind of dog is he?!” How did Demencia get that close to Max that fast? No matter, she desperately wanted to know this question.

"He's a Husky mixed with something else!" Max smiled. "We have a sled dog!" Sophie cheered. "Again. I. Not WE."

Demencia squealed. “WE HAVE A SLED DOG!!” She danced around joyfully. “Tenemos una nieve Perro, nieve Perro!”

"He's gonna be really useful during the summer if we have another snowstorm up at camp," Sophie said. "Exactly what I was thinking when David figured out the breed." Max agreed.

Flug stared at them. “Why..? You know what, nevermind.” What’s the point of asking about that camp? It’s clearly on another planet. Not like the answer would make much sense either.

Sophie giggled. If they did come counselor at her camp watching Flug react to different situations would be the funniest thing. "I mean as stated by my boyfriend Preston 'As children of divorced parents would say: Two Christmases!'" "Please let there be another snowstorm next summer," Sophie added.

Black Hat made a mental note to investigate this camp later. “Fascinating.” He said aloud. “Absolutely fascinating. I would love to see this strange place.”

"You guys should come counselor at our camp next summer. I mean Sophie's gonna sneak onto the bus even if you say no sooooo..." Max shrugged. "He isn't wrong," Sophie said meekly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Black Hat responded, get mixed reactions from his employees. Flug is curious, not insane. Demencia is both.

"YES!" Sophie and Max cheered high fiving each other. This summer was gonna be so awesome.

505 seemed excited about the idea. He likes traveling, and hey, he always wanted to meet other bears. Maybe they’re just as cuddly! 

Sophie leaned over and patted 505. She had a feeling though he'd like hanging out with kids the whole summer though. "I see the fence up ahead!" Max said.

“Sweet!” Demencia said. She sprinted and leaped the fence, doing a flip and landing on her face. She held a thumbs up stating she was ok. Flug just shook his head. This girl is a wild child and always will be.

Sophie felt a little disappointed. She knew Black Hat would still be around for the rest of the day but... she was just getting comfortable on his back. "Soph? Want help up?" Max said pointing at the fence. "Yeah..." Sophie said.

Flug struggles climbing the fence. 505 gave him a boost that caused him to fall over the fence. Black Hat helped the kids over before phasing through the fence. He casually waved to the kids as though he was a parent dropping off their kid.

Sophie smiled a little and waved back. "Oh yeah! Space Kid and Dolph got us the mat!" Max cheered. There was a mat for pole vaulting at the end of the track right in the sun. Perfect for a quick nap.

“Sweet!” Demencia said, and once again sprinted towards them. Flug trotted after her. “Demencia slow down.” he huffed. Black Hat bent down to the kids. “I’m still here, I just don’t think your instructors would be fond of me standing over them.”

"Still be funny though." Max chuckled as he ran over after them with the cookies. Sophie hugged Black Hat's legs. "C-Can we talk? At home? Later?"

Black Hat hugged back. “Of course, my little shadow.” He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Sophie smiled a bit. 'My little shadow' made her feel really good. "Thank you..."

“I promise I will watch over you.” He assured her. A part of him feeling like that may be more vital now. “I love you.”

Sophie felt so happy and warm and safe with him and the I love you helped a lot with that as she cuddled to him. "I love you too."

He reluctantly pulled away and smiled at her. “Don’t want to be late now do you?” Black Hat realized the answer is probably yes but asked anyway.

Sophie sighed. "Noooo..." She waved at him and went to hang out with her friends and Flug and Demencia.

Black Hat smiled as she left. About to join her when that same feeling hit him. He looked over his shoulder. She was standing in the corner, per usual, eyebrow raised. Black Hat flipped her off and dissipated back into the shadows on the ground. He joined the group quietly.

SK and Dolph were happily eating their cookies on the ground. Max was just laying in the sun and Sophie was lying face down on the mat trying to take a nap.

"God I could die right here and be satisfied," Max said. "Saaammmeee" Sophie's voice came out muffled.

Demencia decided to do a trust fall onto Flug. He yelped, but surrendered to it and lied face down as Demencia used him as a pillow. Yeah, he was still mad at her but he was so exhausted he figured he’d argue later.

"Ohhhh Sophia!~" Sasha came over with her little clique. "Ughhh I'm sleeping. What?!" Sophie groaned. "Sasha," Max said. "Erin." Dolph continued. "Tabii with two I's!" Space Kid finished.

“Bitches,” Demencia added. “My back,” Flug complained.

Sophie looked up. "What do you want?" "I wanna like buy a commission thingy," Tabii said. Sophie sat right the fuck up. "I'm listening..."

Flug and Demencia blinked. Both skeptical of the girl’s motive.

"I charge $10 upfront, $25 for a sketch, $50 for Black and White, and $75 for color," Sophie stated. Tabii gave her 10 dollars.

What the heck was going on? Demencia and Flug watched the others for a hint to motives and stuff. Why are the Heather’s not all murdery?

Sophie was known for doing commissions for anyone that gave her money. She had the right to refuse anyone but she was running a business. Sometimes you need to be civil. Sophie pulled out her phone to take notes on. "Okay go." "Okay so I want myself and then I want myself in Neil's arms while he's shirtless-" "Okay stop," Sophie said looking up. She heard enough. 

Flug squinted. They’re 8 and requesting topless commissions? What the fuck?! Flug will never understand today’s kids. Demencia sorta saw where she was coming from though. Crushes do that kinda stuff.

Literally, not all children are like this. Just Tabii. "You are essentially asking me to draw child-friendly porn of one of my best friends. I may have a very very VERY..." "Very," Max added. "...Skewed moral compass but yeah I ain't drawing that." Sophie said throwing the ten dollars back at them. "Ugh, why do you have to be such a bitch!" Erin groaned. Sophie saw a mud puddle in front of them and the wheels started turning.

Demencia looked at her a smiled mischievously, almost reading her mind. “You know, they have dirty minds. Too bad you can’t tell just by looking at them.” She hinted evilly. She likes where this is going.

"Oh by the way girls. From one girl to three others you have something on your shirts." Sophie said standing up. "WHAT WHERE?!" The girls freaked looking themselves over. Sophie leaped and splashed mud all over her legs along with them. "Right here," Sophie said grabbing a handful of mud and putting it on Sasha's face. "And here!" Doing the same with Erin. "Aaannnddd right here!" Doing it to Tabii last.

Demencia and Flug laughed, well Demencia cackled more than laughed. “HA! STICKS IN THE MUD! STICKS IN THE MUD! MIERDAS PUTAS! MIERDAS PUTAS!” Demencia chanted over and over. Flug couldn’t help but smile at their suffering.

Space Kid and Dolph were dying meanwhile Max applauded. The three girls shrieked and ran to find a bathroom to clean themselves. Sophie smiled and twirled around. "I do good?"

“Magnificent,” Flug said. “Simple yet effective.” Demencia nodded in agreement. “A real troublemaker for sure!”

Sophie took a small bow. "Thank you. I try." "You deserve a high five!" Max said as they high five and realized... "You just used the hand you put mud on didn't you?" "...Yup..."

Demencia giggled. “Nice one Venni.” She thought about smudging mud in Flug's face but.. decided to go easy on him this time.

"Come on let's take you to the sprinklers to clean you up," Max said referring to her legs and shoes caked in mud now. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiinnnnneeeee."

“We’ll hold the fort down for you,” Demencia said, flexing her muscles to look buffer than she really was. Flug attempted a menacing look. Which looked more like one of the daft punk robots forgot to put their monitors on.

Sophie giggled at them. "Thanks, guys... SK. Dolph. Listen to De- Liz, and Wilbur till I get back okay?" SK saluted and Dolph almost saluted like a Nazi but changed at the last second to a normal salute.

Flug rolled his eyes. “Aye aye, boss.” He stated casually. Demencia looked at them and immediately asked. “You guys wanna commit arson and rob banks?”

"Vhat's arson?" Dolph asked. Sophie sighed and Max started dragging her to a fence with a horizontal sprinkler thing as they threw their cups away.

Demencia grinned evilly. Oh, she was definitely going to be a horrible influence on these kids. “It’s when you get bored and start fires. Big fires.”

"Ohhhhh like when Neil made the fire with those used Barbie dolls!" Space Kid said nodding and grinning. 

"So like what even is this?" Sophie asked. "I mean sometimes we drink water from it." Max shrugged.

Oh good, Demencia wasn’t the only one that pretended to play cult with her barbies. “Exactly!” She responded. Flug tapped her shoulder. “Liz. Don’t you think it’s a bad idea to commit Arson during school? We should at least wait till afterward.” He suggested, being the voice of reason.

"Besides we don't have matches." Space Kid smartly pointed out.

Max turned the water on and out came a small stream of water from each of the twelve holes.

Demencia made a smirk. “I don’t need a match.” Though, she didn’t have glasses so she couldn’t do the survivor trick she’s seen. Plus Flug had a point, you would have enough time to really get the flame going during school.

"That's super cool!" Space Kid cheered as Dolph nodded. 

Sophie finally understood. "Ohhh it's one of those splash park things." "Yeah kinda," Max said washing his hand off.

Black Hat watch the children carefully. Nothing is going to happen to them on his watch. Nothing. 

Meanwhile, Demencia was relaying the 8 times she burnt a factory down.

Dolph and Space Kid were so enthralled with Demencia's stories listening intently.

Sophie grabbed onto the fence as she tried to wash away most of the mud on her shoes and legs. Max finished watching Sophie when an idea popped into his head and his gaze shifted. The faucet. Sophie. The faucet. Sophie. His smirk grew. "Ooopppsss!~" Max said turning up the water and effectively spraying Sophie in the face. "MAX!" Sophie shrieked trying to cover her face with her arms. "You little shit!" Max laughed hard. "Oh my god, your face is priceless."

Funny, but the kid still needs to reap what he’s sewn. Black Hat made the spray spew at him with full blast. Revenge is a dish best served wet.

Max let out a small shout not expecting the water and covering his own face. Sophie laughed hard and then snorted before covering it up. Shit. She really needed to stop doing that. Max rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I deserved that."

Black Hat mentally laughed. He needs to let loose more often. Less business more fun. 

Demencia was currently using Flug as a weight and showing off her strength, Perhaps her confidence has gone straight to her head. Flug just kinda clung to her arm hoping she wouldn’t fling him.

Space Kid and Dolph cheered. "Lift me next!" "No me!" "Me!" "Me!"

Max smirked. "But hey I got you to snort!~" "No, you didn't! S-Shut up!" Sophie blushed. Max stop bringing attention to it. "Hmm Nah!" Max said quickly stealing her hat and ran. He was about to die. "MAXWELL GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!" Sophie yelled giving chase.

“Oh please. I can lift both!” She said as she picked up both kids. “Cover...” Flug muttered to her. “Shut up nerd.” Demencia disregarded his warning. 

Black Hat followed after the kids.

Space Kid and Dolph shriek in joy and start laughing.

Max picked up a large stick and held it like a sword. "Fight me!" Sophie smirked picking up her stick. "Bring it Rat!"

Demencia grinned at the size of her ego. “I AM SHE-HULK!!!” She screeched our like a battle cry and ran around.

Both Dolph and Space Kid laughed and cheered hanging on.

The two started sword fighting and were quite good. Almost like they had done this before. Must have been a game between them or something.

Black Hat made a note to bring up fencing to the two of them. They’d be unstoppable with a little training. 

Flug wasn’t enjoying this at all. He was about ready to puke when she did this spin that just gave him a headache.

"I CAN TASTE THE G'S!" Space Kid screeched as Dolph laughed. 

Sophie managed to sweep Max off his feet and he fell back onto the ground. "Ugh... I'm dead..." Max dramatically groaned before "dying". Sophie smirked and took her hat off his head and put it on her. "As it should be."

He would have applauded if he weren’t.. ya know... a shadow. 

Demencia may have spun a little too fast. She teetered slightly. “Uh oh...” Demencia tipped over and fell on the ground.

Both kids fell to the ground giggling cheering "Again! Again!" 

Sophie helped Max up. "So 27-25 now?" "No 26-25. You hitting me over the head with a stick doesn't count cause I didn't know we were playing." Max stated. "Fiiiinnnnneeee!" Sophie whined. 

The coaches came outside a little disheveled. "Alright, kids come on in kids and get dressed."

“Awww.” Demencia sat up. “Coaches are done with their personal training sesh.” Ok, Flug laughed at that. He couldn’t think of a better come back. “Get dressed? Don’t they mean get changed?”

"I think they are still in se-" Max started before Sophie hit him. "Small ears are listening!"

“Ptch, you guys are the small ears. You don’t even knOOOOOow what a -“ “De- Liz don’t you even dare.” Flug covered Demencia's mouth. She licked his hand and both suddenly squirmed away. “EW?!” “WHY DOES YOUR HAND TASTE LIKE DIRT?!” “YOU CAN’T SERIOUSLY BE THAT STUPID.”

"Pfffftttt you guys are weak sauce. Watch this. " Sophie said suddenly taking Max's hand and licking it neither of which react. "...Why would you do that?"

Demencia snickered. These kids are crazy. She loves it. Flug rubbed his hand off on his jeans. This is why he prefers gloves.

Sophie grabbed Demencia's hand and leading her back to the girls changing room. "Come on Fl- I mean Wilbur. I'll show you where the boys changing room is." Max said grabbing Flug's arm.

Flug flinched briefly. Then he realized his arm wasn’t being crushed and relaxed. That’s a first. Demencia gleefully followed Sophia. “You got it, dude!”

Max led Flug to the boy's room with SK and Dolph in tow while Sophie started changing back to her uniform.

“Man, these teachers are oblivious.” Demencia changed back into her normal clothes. “I changed out of my uniform hours ago and no one noticed.”

"Honestly that's a good thing. Maybe if they are oblivious about that they'll stay oblivious about a literal war breaking out." Sophie said straightening the bow in her hair.

“Yeah!” Demencia redid her hair.

Flug looked for a place to change in private. The idea of a public changing room scared him to death. “Um..guys is there..”

Max was in the process of changing. "Around that corner, there are some stalls."

“Thanks!!” He rushed to the stalls and changed. After that first hijack... he doesn’t like to think about it. It’s just better to change in private then explain everything.

The girls were already outside waiting meanwhile Max was waiting for SK, Dolph, and Flug to finish. He placed a stack of files by Flug's bag.

Flug grabbed the files. He flipped through them and looked at Max. “What are these?” He asked. He had a hunch but wasn’t sure.

"I made copies of the files David kept up at camp for us. I figured I'd give them to Black Hat for transparency's sake. All of our activities, problems, and who we work best with is listed there along with personal information. I also took the liberty of putting Sophie's "unofficial" file and Drew's file in there too." Max shrugged "Don't know how useful Drew's file will be now that they're dead but... You may find something we missed." Okay, two things to take away from that. One there's a dead camper???? And two why was Sophie's file unofficial?

“Uh.. thanks I’ll deliver it to him.” Why... why did a child.. you know what? A lot of bullshit has happened at the camp so maybe this is a normal thing and the camp has a hella good lawyer. “Wait why is Sophie ‘unofficial’?”

"Oh. I guess she hasn't told you yet. Bill essentially lied to her saying she was signed up for camp with Xavier when she wasn't because he didn't know that she wouldn't be able to stay with Xavier during the summer while he was on business in Ireland. Sooo he gonna just hoped and prayed that we wouldn't send Sophie back and we didn't... mostly cause we only figured out halfway through the summer she didn't have any paperwork." Max explained. Oh my god. This explains so much.

Wow, he’s gonna have to talk to Black Hat about signing her up. “I guess that makes her undocumented?” Flug tried to make a joke but didn’t like the way it sounded coming out. “And Drew? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Max chuckled. "Yeah essentially, good for us though since there are notes about her powers that Xavier, Neil, and myself took." His eyes darkened when Drew was mentioned. "Campbell kidnapped us at the end of the summer. There was 20 of us taken, only 19 of us made it out alive. Drew was the youngest of us at 5 years old."

“Oh.” Flug suddenly felt sick. Villains do a lot of unethical things but.. that’s messed up. Poor kid... “I’m... sorry you guys had to go through that...I can’t believe he..” Yeah, that’s really messed up. Now he had the motivation to go to that camp if only to protect the kids.

"W-We try not to think about it for D-Drew's sake. Their family only saw them as a confused little girl who needed to be fixed. We probably knew Drew the best at that point. They were a good kid." Max said as Space Kid and Dolph came back in happy as can be.

“Understood,” Flug responded. Definitely not going to bring that up again. “Ready to go?”

"Yup! C'mon boys." Max said ushering Space Kid and Dolph out to Demencia and Sophie. Sophie instinctively put Dolph on her shoulders and held Space Kids hand.

“You’re like the mom friend, güera.” Demencia teased. “Who's the Papi? Xavier or Max?” Flug scoffed. “Max is more like a cool uncle than a father.”

"Pffft only to Space Kid, Dolph, and Drew. She hates the rest of us." Max joked as they walked. "I mean it's gotta be Xa- ow. Dolphie stop. I'm talking." Sophie said gently taking his hand off her hair. "As I was saying Xavier... or Nurf. He has his moments.

“I don’t think I’ve met Nurf. Like, a Nerf gun?” Demencia asked. The idea sounds cool, being named after nerf guns. Personally, she’d rather go by something destructive like Winchester or Hiroshima or Ah-Puch or something like that if she picked something menacing like that.  
"Nurf as in 'Nurfington'. Part of his last name." Max explained. "I think I remember his mom losing a bet and having to name him Gaylord or something like that. He likes knives!" Sophie said smiling.

Demencia snickered. “I-I see.. knives are pretty- Pretty fun!” She couldn’t hold back her laughter. “GAYLORD OH MY GOD.” She actually started wheezing. Flug didn’t see what was so funny. “I had a cousin named Gaylord.”

"And this is probably why he goes by Nurf." Sophie pointed out as they got to the outside lunchroom. Xavier, Neil, and Nikki were already there saving a table. Neil and Nikki were sitting next to each other while Xavier sat on the other side. Sophie let Space Kid and Dolph go as they ran and sat across from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of little glimpses of the backstories of our main characters.- Styx
> 
> Sophie's flowerscout past, Max's adoption into a new family, Flug's mask... -Max 
> 
> Demencia’s experiment, Black Hats rival... There's a lot of little things going on. -Styx
> 
> Plus with the introductions of Space Kid, Dolph, Sasha, Erin, and Tabii. -Max
> 
> Black Hat is also becoming a more protective parent. -Styx
> 
> Between the girls bullying her and the knowledge of Pikeman, being a little creeper, put his hand up her skirt previously Black Hat wants to protect her. Plus he says 'I Love You!' -Max
> 
> Yeah no that’s a huge step for him. He’s slowly slacking off his villain exterior. But more on the moral complexities of him later. Its lunch time, bitches. This means we’re meeting the whole shabang gang! -Styx
> 
> As always guys leave kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribe to me and StyxNStones for more fun times! See ya next times. -Max


	9. Camp Crew Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is on, and Revolution is a dish best served in the face. The rest of the camp gang joins the group and the first battle is held.
> 
> Songs Used: "Camp Camp Song Song” by Miles Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is lunch time for the gang. I wonder if soph and max are still hungry after their dessert. -Styx
> 
> Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it for Sophie. She can surprisingly pack it away. Max is more likely to just pick at his food. For now, at least, this chapter introduces all the "main kids" Sophie hangs out with. Obviously, you already got to see Max, Xavier, Nikki, Neil, Dolph, and Space Kid up to this point but now we introduce Preston, Harrison, Nerris, Nurf, Ered, Chucky, Scotty, and Kennedy. -Max
> 
> And our spies Liz and Wilbur get to meet and interact with the whole group. It goes about as you’d expect. -Styx
> 
> I mean we throw two adult turned child villains in with- An Eldritch/Nymph/Human Hybrid, A Satanic Little Shit, A Child Genius, A Nature Child, A Musician, A Theater Kid, A Magic Kid, An Elf, A Skater Girl, A Bully, A Space Case, A German Artist, A Cthulian Child, A Ballerina, and A Clown (Try to guess them all kids ;D). This can probably go one way no matter how hard we try. -Max
> 
> All that chaos in one school. Can it handle it? -Styx
> 
> There's only one way to find out... -Max
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter. O R E L S E. But seriously, enjoy. -Styx

Demencia followed after the two kids. “Hey nerds!” She shouted lovingly to them and basically leaped over the table knocking down a random kid on the way there. Flug shook his head at her. What a dork.

Neil, Nikki, and Xavier all give Sophie a look of 'Seriously?' As Max sat down leaving a seat in between him and Xavier for Sophie. Sophie blushed and said "Just go with it. These are 'Liz' and 'Wilbur'." They all shared a tent together for three months. They were close as close can be at this point.

Liz and Wilbur set opposite (for each other's sanity). “Sup nerds, I’m Liz, short for Lizard!” Demencia introduced herself. Flug glared at her. “Do you always have to introduce yourself like that?” “Yup, otherwise the snipers will get me.”

"I'm Neil, this is Nikki and Xavier." Neil reintroduced. "Hiya!" Nikki said chipperly. "Hey," Xavier said more casually. "Oh Soph by the way. Snagged you a brownie." He handed her a brownie with chocolate chips in it. "My favorite... Thanks..." Sophie blushed.

Demencia made a face of ‘OOOO U LUV HIM MMMMMM’ Flug just casually nodded and pulled out a straw. The dude is always carrying straws. Always.

Nikki giggled, Max coughed "Lovebirds", Neil had just processed what's going on, Dolph just looked confused, and Space Kid bluntly asked: "Wait I'm confused. What's happening?" Sophie could have died right there and then. Xavier was still very smiley.

Flug shrugged and drank his juice. “Life I guess.” He said, adjusting his mask. “You know how it goes.” Demencia was still snickering like a child.

Space Kid was even more confused. Sophie sighed and leaned against the tree behind her seat she looked up and saw the shadow on it. She smiled a little. Maybe this day isn't going as embarrassing as she thought. A taller boy with dark brown hair in a man bun and gold eyes came up behind Max, tilted his head up, and kissed him. "Hey, you~" "Hey dork." Max smiled sweetly back.

“Preston, I presume.” Flug guessed. Great, he’s an adult and these kids have had more romance than him.

"That's right," Preston said taking a bow. "Preston Goodplay at your service... and you would be?" "Preston these are my foreign friends Liz and Wilbur." "Ah lovely to meet you! And Sophia darling. A pleasure to see your beautiful face again." "Oh, Pres stop it!~ And might I say you do work magic on Max. Your smol boyfriend is much more pleasant today." "I try." Max blushed and grumbled. "Can you both of you just shut up?" Preston sat on the other side of Max.

Oh, this is amazing. Demencia is surrounded by love-struck goons. She loved it. Is it silly to be jealous of children? Yes. Was Flug jealous? Very much so. “Awwww the table of wuv~”

"Preston and Max were all my doing!" Sophie proudly smirked. "I still don't get how you guys found out I liked him..." Max complained. "Dude you were like at the stage 24/7. Meaning it was between Preston, Xavier, Nerris, Harrison, and Kennedy." Sophie started. "It's obvious it wasn't me." Xavier continued. "Yeah, and Nerris and Harrison have their love-hate thing going on." Neil pointed out. "And you told me you weren't into girls anymore so wasn't Kennedy." Nikki shrugged. Max groaned and hit his head on the table. It was so obvious in hindsight. Preston chuckled wrapping his arm around Max. "Awww babe." Max blushed a bit. Great some of the most powerful villains were watching him be flustered right now. Sophie shot him a look like welcome to my world.

Ah, young love. Demencia knows it well. She always got flustered around Black Hat, so the feeling was familiar. Now that she's thinking about it... Black Hat isn’t as flustering? She’s probably gotten used to him by now. Flug understood the feeling, being open in general is scary. Villains tend to pick up on others weaknesses. It helps settle the pecking order. But the couple was cute though.

Sophie giggled. Preston hadn't changed from his overly dramatic self at all. She felt a bit better as she leaned against the "shadow" again. It wasn't as comforting as being held by Black Hat but it was close enough for now. Suddenly though there was a puff of smoke that burst on top of the table. 

Flug and Demencia jolted back. The shadow subtly enveloped Sophia’s shoulders with itself. What just happened??

A light brown-haired boy wearing a black top hat and gloves just appeared. "And that my friends is a true magician at work!" "HARRISON WHAT THE FU-" Neil started to yell before Harrison shushing him. "Oh, foolish Neil. You still do not understand how a true magician works." Nikki, Preston, SK, and Dolph were in awe while Max muttered: "Goddammit again with this." Xavier was just like: 'Yup. Just another Wednesday.'

Demencia clapped in amusement as Flug looked under the table. How the hell? Did he come from the vent? No, the vent isn’t close enough. What the hell?!?

"And what a charming young girl," Harrison said looking at Demencia and being a showman. "Would you like some Dice?" Harrison asked closing his fist and then opening it with dice in hand. "Or some Ice. Or even some Rice." He did it two more times revealing ice and rice. Sophie saw the shadow on her shoulders and patted it with her hand as if to say "It's okay."

Ok, so Black Hat is a little skittish. Big deal. The kid caught him off guard and he nearly grabbed Sophia. Whatever. Demencia was in awe. “Wooooah that’s so cool!!” She's seen real magic but still, this kid has talent.

Sophie smiled at the shadow and leaned against it. She thought it was sweet. "And I can do the real stuff too if you stick around long enough." Harrison winked. Neil groaned his head hitting the table. "I'm not even gonna fight this." Sophie coughed as if to say 'Hey asshole I'm here too ya know?'. Harrison turned around still on the table. "Sophie! It's been way too long!" He offered his fist for a fist bump. Sophie smiled. "Same Houdini Jr." She bumped his fist back.

Flug hit his head on the underside of the table. Real stuff?! Demencia snickered at him. “Dork.”

Sophie smiled. "Liz and Wilbur this is Harrison. Our resident magic kid. Harrison these are my foreign friends Liz and Wilbur." "I'm sure to amaze you with me around. Nice to meet you though." Harrison winked. "Can you get off the table now?" Max asked.

Demencia seemed star-struck. “Can you summon Lizards??” Flug glared at her. “Liz, we are not starting a Lizard Army at school.” “BUT WILLY HE KNOWS MAGIC.” “YEAH BUT I'M NOT GONNA ASK HIM TO RAISE AMELIA EARHART FROM THE DEAD!” The two bickered once again. Black Hat was getting tired of these two.

"Um well, my powers aren't thaaaat advanced yet. But someday they will be! Someday I will be able to make people disappear AND bring them back!" Harrison declared confidently as he sat down next to Flug. Sophie had sympathy for the boy. Ever since the start of camp, he's been tirelessly trying to get his brother back from... wherever he is.

Geez, that sounded like it had a lot of angst. Good thing Flug is an introvert and Demencia was busy thinking about Lizards. Demencia’s zone out face is a lot like someone staring at a distant crossword puzzle. Flug studied the boy curiously. No seriously how did he do all that.

"Hey, Harrison where's Nerris?" Preston asked. "Oh that. She was busy so I got bored and ditched her." Harrison shrugged. "...You realize she's gonna kill you right?" Sophie asked. "Pfft no." "Ohhhh this gonna be good," Nikki said anticipating a magic duel. "Guys it's fine. She's not gonna-" Harrison started before getting interrupted by a war cry. "Aaaaannnddd you're dead," Xavier stated. Space Kid and Dolph hid under the table. "Yeah, you two should stay under there," Sophie said.

Demencia and Flug stood up suddenly, Flug gripping his secret pocket weapon. Sorta like a pocket knife with a sword, gun, and taser. Black Hat stayed close to Sophia. They all braced for some sort of mishap.

A girl with glasses and a dark blue cloak screams and runs up behind him hitting him viciously with a wooden sword. "Die! You will suffer for the sins!" "Ow ow ow! Nerris! Stop!" Harrison said covering his head.

Demencia tackled the girl suddenly. “Gotcha!” She grinned. “Threat desalts!” “Its ‘threat dissolved’.” Flug corrected. “Well that’s stupid, she’s not melting. I de-assaulted her.”

Nerris was surprised. "You seem very strong warrior." "Wilbur, Liz this is our other magic kid Nerris." Sophie introduced. "Nerris the Cute! And I AM the SUPERIOR magic kid!" Nerris declared. "Here we go." Neil sighed rolling his eyes. "UNTRUE!" Harrison yelled. Sophie pulled up Space Kid and Dolph from under the table.

Demencia got up and dusted herself off. “Magic Duel Magic Duel..” she started chanting. “You’re not helping, dem-Liz.”

"We are not having a magic duel now. Last time we did Nikki died in lava!" Xavier argued. "My death was not in vain!" Nikki screamed. SK and Dolph were crying. "She was so young!" "Und had so much to live for!" Max facepalmed as Sophie asked out loud: "Why are you guys my friends again?" "Plus the lighting is all wrong out here for one," Preston added in nodding. Neil sighed accepting this as his fate.

“What does lighting have to do with anything?” Flug asked. The dude wasn’t exactly an expert on magic.

"Lighting. Is. Everything in a magic duel!" Preston argued. "Please for our sake don't get him started. We'll be here all day." Max said tiredly. This is the part of the day he gets fed up with everybody's bs. "I almost forgot!" Nerris said sitting down next to Harrison. "Fair Princess Sophia it is an honor to be in your presence once more." She bowed her head. "At ease Lady Nerris the Cute." Sophie smiled. "Thank you, my lady." She took her hood off revealing she got her ears pierced and on some gold ear cuffs with blue gemstones and pointed at the top like elf ears.

Ok, Demencia definitely loves these kids. She wants those earrings. If only her ear wasn’t damaged. Flug was lost in modern friendships. What is it with this group?

As the other kids talked to each other Sophie looked at Demencia, Flug, and at her "shadow". She felt the need to explain a bit. "This is what Max was talking about earlier."

“What do you mean?” Demencia asked, sounding less crazed than usual.

"I mean we're essentially all misfits. Max is a mess, Nikki's rabid, Neil's a nerd, I'm like... 66 different levels of fucked up, Xavier has literally told us he would die for us, Preston is way too dramatic for his own good, Harrison has literally no control over any of his powers, Nerris' fairytale still hasn't happened, Space Kid is way, way, WAY too innocent to be hanging out with us, and Dolph is just... y’know. And when Ered, Nurf, Chucky, Scotty, and Kennedy get here it just gets more obvious how messed up we are. I mean by all logic we all should have killed each other by now. And yet here we are. Literally who else would bother with us much less try to understand how we work? We've just kinda accepted it." Sophie shrugged leaning back on "shadow" again

Black Hat stayed close, he hated to admit it but being close to a loved one is nice. He hasn’t felt this in forever. “Oh so like the guardians of the galaxy.” Demencia referenced.

"Exactly." Sophie nodded feeling Black Hat closer once more. Having him around gave her a good boost of confidence. "It's just the way we operate and I hope you guys can come to understand that."

“Pfft, understand? We can relate to that.” Flug scoffed. Demencia confirmed this. Their family was... chaotic. They had their moments but the business is what held them together. And now they had a stronger bond...more or less.

Sophie smiled a bit. "That's good..." She felt relieved that things were good between them. Sophie perked up. "And introducing probably the coolest person in this room! Ered Miller!" An older girl skating at top speed managed to jump over the lunch table and land in her seat next to Demencia perfectly and with minimal effort. A gust of wind blew through her long blond hair with pink streaks back as she said "Sup."

Demencia stared wide-eyed. “That... was... EPIC!!!! You gotta teach me how to do that sometime!!!” Flug was cowering and covering his head under the table.

"Sure lizard dudette. Like whenever you want." Ered said flipping her hair. She smiled noticing Sophie and ruffling up her hair. "Hey, mini munch. Good to see ya." Sophie giggled. "Thanks."

Demencia squealed in delight. Flug eased up from his hiding spot and gave a shy wave. That was embarrassing, he needs to work on his fight or flight reflex.

"So like who are these dudes?" Ered asked. "Right Ered these are my foreign friends Liz and Wilbur." Sophie introduced. "You guys look mega sweet." Ered nodded.

"Thanks!” Demencia felt a huge ego boost. “We try.” Flug shrugged casually.

"No probs! Hey, by the way, guys I like stole these from my dad's office and we can totally have them!" Ered said excitedly as she got out a box full of sunglasses.

"Sweet!” Demencia snatched some sunglasses. She tried to put them on Flug but they wouldn’t stay on the mask. Instead, she wore 2 pairs. One on her face and the other on her head.

Everyone else grabbed a pair and put them on except Space Kid who still didn't understand he would have to take the helmet off to put them on. "Awesome! Now we look like cool FBI agents!" Sophie cheered. "Right?" Ered asked.

Demencia struck an FBI pose “Bert Macklin, FBI.” She pretended to fight off imaginary enemies throwing karate chops and kicks at air.

Max chuckled: "Ered's dads are both FBI agents. She has the coolest parents..." Max trailed off. Well, she did… until Sophie got an "upgrade" in her family so to say. "I mean it's whatever." Ered shrugged.

Flug chuckled nervously. That’s.. gonna be a bit of a hang-up. Villains and the FBI aren’t exactly buddies. And with Flug's record maybe he should stay in hiding.

Sophie looked at the two like 'I trust her. She's a rebel like us.' Ered is a natural rebel. She isn't gonna let her dad's jobs come between her and Sophie.

Flug nodded as if he read her mind. Demencia was obliviously beating the shit out of a nearby trash can in her FBI charades.

A beefy boy with red hair came to the table and slammed his backpack down. "Ugh, middle school work sucks!" "Guys this is Nurf. Our beefcake." Sophie introduced.

Demencia froze. She turned around. Beefcake? Strong? Pfft suuure. “How tough are ya Nurf?” She asked. Flug could read it in her eyes. Someone was about to get hurt.

Nurf glared at her. "I can break bulletproof glass with four punches." "Ohhh god here he goes." Preston rolled his eyes.

Demencia smirked. “Four? Impressive... I can lift cars.” Flug glared at her- his eyes are getting sore from doing that so often. “Liz.. be careful...”

Nurf couldn't lift cars but like hell, he was gonna tell this girl that. "Pfft, how many?" "And he keeps going..." Max stated.

“How many?.. you know I’ve never tested how many I can do. Flu- Wilbur, what would you guess?” Flug flinched. He was hoping he wouldn’t get involved. “Uh..uh.. well I’ve seen you lift a trailer with one hand so theoretically...” he trailed off.

"Heh. Not bad. Max? Name something heavy I've lifted." Nurf demanded. Max rolled his eyes. "I mean a lunch table with all of us on it." "Oh! And bus seats with all of us on them!" Sophie added in.

Demencia nodded. “Very impressive. You and I will have to arm wrestle sometime.” She’d probably throw him across the room given the opportunity.

"Sounds good," Nurf said sitting down across from Ered. Sophie sat there waiting for a greeting. Nurf looked her dead in the eyes.... and dabbed. Half the table laughed while the other half groaned. "Wow, thanks, Nurfington I HATE it!" Sophie yelled. "I know that's why I did it!" Nurf grinned.

You couldn’t tell, but Flug was crying under his mask. Can you die by dab? He just did. Demencia cackled like a maniac- well, she is one, but still.

Sophie groaned her head hitting the table. "I hate you all!!!" She really questioned why she puts up with this.

Flug was right there with her. What a bunch of dorks. Black Hat didn’t understand what was going on. What just happened?

Sophie groans leaning back now on Black Hat looking at the shadow like 'Hi welcome to my life it sucks.' A boy wearing a dark blue beanie hat and having red hair walked up to the group. "What I'd miss?"

What didn’t they miss? Magic McGee poofing in, skater girl rocking, behemoth strutting in.. this is getting to be a large group.. is the entire camp coming?

"Oh, nothing! Just Sophie regretting her life choices." Nikki answered as the boy sat down next to Space Kid. "Soooo a Wednesday?" Sophie took a milk carton left on the table and threw it at his head. "Shut your... face-hole!" She forgot the word for mouth. "Wilbur, Liz. Chucky. He's our government conspiracist and living flame." "Yo." Chucky kicked his feet up with a toothpick in his mouth and giving a half-assed salute.

Government conspiracy at this age? Wow. What a bunch of geniuses. “So, Illuminati or Freemasons?” Flug asked, not really sure what else to ask.

"Oh, Illuminati easy dude," Chucky replied nodding. A couple of them rolled their eyes going talking within their smaller groups again.

“I’d love to hear your theories. Personally, I think there’s an unnamed organization doing most politics.” Flug said. He was a mild conspiracist himself.

"I mean that would make the most logical sense honestly." Chucky shrugged.

The kid has no idea what Flug has read in stolen files. There’s so much. So many little coups and organizations doing this and that. It’s hard to tell who’s in charge.

Chucky actually put his feet down off the table and listened pretty intently on what Flug had to say. Sophie smiled a little watching Flug and Demencia interacting positively with her friends so far. She looked up at her "shadow" once again. She did wonder if Black Hat liked her friends so far or not.

Liked? Her friends make the perfect villain team. He couldn’t be more happy for her. Sure they are young and a little rough around the edges but with a little guidance, the world would be theirs in no time.

Sophie looked up from her drawing that she started and saw a boy with curly orange hair wandering around looking for the table. "Scotty! Over here!" Scotty smiled wide and went over there quickly almost tripping over his own shoes. He hugged her. "Wilbur, Liz this is my friend Scotty. Scotty these are my foreign friends Liz and Wilbur." Scotty happily honked a horn in greeting. "...That's kinda the only way he talks." Chucky added. "Sound effects."

“Hello, Gerald McBoing-Boing.” Flug quipped. Wait.. do these kids even know that show? Jeez, he must have just shown his age. Demencia didn’t even get the reference.

Scotty grinned and pointed at Flug with a ding sound. "Holy crap. Someone actually got Sophie's reference." Neil said shocked. "Finally! I've been saying that for months!" Sophie cheered.

Flug suddenly felt really happy. What a relief. Demencia still was lost. “He doesn’t look that bouncy.” She muttered. Flug is gonna have to binge with her sometime.

Scotty made a spring sound as he sat down next to Dolph to try to prove Demencia wrong. Max silently counted the members at the table. "We're missing someone." "Ken's still not here." Ered looked at her phone. "She's coming she just had some extra cheerleading practice."

Demencia snickered, ok the kid is witty. She’ll give him that. “Ken?” Flug asked. Seriously this is a large group. The poor guy is gonna have to learn all these names.

"It's short for Kennedy," Sophie explained. "She's the technical last one of the group and probs the only 'normal' girl of our group." "Considering Ered's an adrenaline junky, Nerris is a Dragons and Dungeons nerd, Nikki is... herself, and the fact Sophie once answered her gender as 'Tomboy'," Neil explained further. "Hey in my defense... it was like midnight when I said that and everything was blurring together," Sophie argued.

“That’s fair.” Demencia shrugged. “Wilbur has a crush on Amelia Earhart.” “W-what... YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON GODZILLA!!!” Flug retorted, very embarrassed. “Yeah, he’s Godzilla. Everyone has a crush on Godzilla. Have you seen him? Hunky.” She replied casually as if this was a normal thing to say.

"I eternally have a crush on all actors playing Peter Pan," Sophie said shrugging as if this what they were doing now. Max, Nikki, Preston, Nerris, Nurf, and Ered all said "Same." "I mean honestly who doesn't?" Chucky asked. Scotty made a ding in confirmation.

“Wow, even Robin Williams?” Demencia asked. I mean, she was in the same boat but they really surprised her with their dedication. Young forever living on an island with mermaids and fairies? Sounds cool to her.

Max made a face. "Okay, maybe not ALL." "All in Disney Parks?" Sophie asked. "Ooh yeah! Those ones wear tights!" Preston said excitedly.

Demencia swooned. Yeah, those guys are hot. Flug... mentally swooned. He didn’t want to seem like the lovey-dovey type but the dude was a sucker for tights.

Xavier made a mental note of dressing like Peter Pan on Halloween. He gets bonus points from Sophie for doing that. A sudden squeal was heard as a girl with long navy blue hair and tan skin rushed to hug Sophie. "OMG, It's so good to have you back!" Sophie smiled patting her back. "Good to be back Ken."

Wooooah blue hair. Demencia gazed at her. Note to self, dye hair blue. “Sup Kenni?” She greeted. Flug was slightly relieved to have a normal person around.

"Oh hello um... I don't believe we've met...?" "Kennedy these are my friends Wilbur and Liz. Wilbur, Liz this is Kennedy Cantu. Our Disney Princess." Sophie replied with a smirk. Kennedy bowed a little. "It's very nice to meet you but she meant acrobat, not Disney Princess." "I said what I said."

“Acrobatics? How far are you into it?” Demencia asked she’s pretty good herself. She was a cat-thief for a short while so she learned her way around.

"I would say pretty good for someone my age," Kennedy said sitting down at the end of the table. "I do gymnastics, cheerleading, and I'm a ballerina at this point so I get lots of practice!" She grinned. "I can even put my leg behind my head!" "Please don't. We are about to eat." Neil stuck his tongue out. Everyone started to get their lunches out. All but Sophie dumped their lunches out and started switching with each other. Sandwiches, drinks, chips, fruits, snacks, and desserts went up and down the table. Anything nobody wanted went to the middle of the table for whoever wanted it.

Wait did Flug pack a lunch? Dammit, why did he keep forgetting things? Demencia took the liberty to grab random stuff from the middle. “I’m gonna mix stuff and see how it tastes.” She proclaimed.

Neil passed half of his sandwich to Flug and a juice box with a straw with a small smile. The kids took care of each other and made sure nobody went hungry. "Do it!" Nikki cheered Demencia on. "Soph? Aren't you gonna switch too?" Max asked. "Nah... 505 made me this so I'm cool keeping mine," Sophie answered eating her sandwich. All the kids who weren't Max, Nikki, Neil, and Xavier looked up from their lunches. "Um, Sophie?" Preston asked. "Yeah?" Sophie said with her mouth full. "...Who's 505?" Harrison asked. Sophie's faced dropped. Shit. She needs an explanation.

“He’s our... Grandpa.” “Uncle!” Flug and Demencia explained awkwardly. “Grunkle.” Flug corrected. “He and Sophia’s Guardian are close friends. He goes by 505 because he knows a lot about computers.” He attempted to explain. Yeah, that sounds right. Black Hat rolled his eyes. He would have said Butler to sound cool but whatever.

Sophie sighed: "Guys you don't have to cover for me... they're gonna find out eventually." "Find out what?" Nerris asked. Sophie groaned covering his face. "I'm not living with Bill anymore I'm-" "He kicked you out?! I’LL MURDER HIM!" Nurf yelled. "Nurf. No. Stop." Sophie said dryly.

Ok well that all was for nothing. But they really were just hiding from the staff so... no big loss. “FINALLY,” Demencia shouted. She was getting sick of acting like a (relatively) normal kid. She then stuffed her face with jello and goldfish like a madman. Flug was.. relieved. He didn’t know how much longer he could call Demencia Liz.

Xavier calmed Nurf down and nodded at Sophie. "...I'm now living with supervillains because one of them is my ancestor and he had his employees follow me to school to keep me safe. Wilbur and Liz are Flug and Demencia. 505 is our pet bear/butler." Sophie stated. Everyone was just silent trying to process what was happening. Sophie didn't want to mention Black Hat. Not yet. She didn't want to scare her friends off. Her anxiety is high as she leaned back on her "shadow".

Demencia casually poured Gatorade into milk and shook the bottle. “Yup! And if any of you little runts wanna mess with her your gonna have to go through me.” She half threatened. It was an empty one but she liked messing with the kids. She chugged the mixture like a dehydrated man in the desert. Flug awkwardly waved. “You guys are fine.”

It was still silent till Ered spoke. "So... Just to be clear... you are like living with super villains? For like how long?" Ered asked. "Yeah... and I guess till I go to college," Sophie said before muttering low enough to only be heard by Black Hat. "Or until they get sick of me..." She couldn't help it. She loved Black Hat but abandonment has been something she's gotten very familiar with. Especially by family. "That is..." Space Kid started. "THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Dolph finished. The kids were buzzing with excitement.

Sick of her? If that were the case Black Hat would have kicked Demencia out long ago. No, she is definitely staying with this family until SHE gets sick of THEM. Demencia beamed with pride. “That’s right! We’re supervillains!”

"Wait wait wait. Demencia, 505, Dr. Flug? Don't you guys work under the supervillain Black Hat? As in THE Black Hat?" Chucky asked. Scotty made a dramatic gasp sound as the other kids put this together. "Omg... This literally explains all of this." Kennedy said gesturing to all of Sophie. "You just referred to all of me," Sophie said deadpanned. "Exactly!"

Heh, chip off the old block. Demencia was soaking in the fame like a celebrity. Black Hat considered coming out of hiding... but that would be a dead give away. He simply placed a shadow hand on her shoulder.

Sophie felt the hand on her shoulder and smiled cuddling close to it subconsciously. "Well, now that's out of the way I'm gonna go get my cheese fries," Max said getting up. "And my cherry soda?~" Sophie sang. "Heh see I only have money for one and.-"Max said before Sophie cut him off holding up a five-dollar bill. "I have money and I'll give it to you... if you do something for me."

Smart girl. Black Hat has pulled the debt thing on many clients and partners in business. It was a very useful trick. The key was to always be the debtor, not the debtee... being a debtee always led to trouble.

"Fine, what do you want?" Max rolled his eyes. Sophie grinned looking at the others. "Should we make him sing the song?" There was ooo's and laughter as Max had a look of disdain. "You dead motherfucker." "You THOUGHT you were gonna get out of this week without me asking, didn't you? Oh no, I want you to suffer." Sophie said sweetly.

“The song?” Flug asked. They want a song? Demencia briefly zoned out in mixed food-induced tripping and snapped back to reality. “What? Mocking? Show me the object of ridicule.”

"Our camp song David wrote," Sophie said grinning. "Except none of us but Max know the words." Max groaned as he took a whole bottle of water from the middle of the table and downed it. He then took off his blazer and tie as Preston said: "Maximillian please!" Max groaned again. "I'm only doing this once and never again got that?!" Ered took out her phone to record.

Flug and Demencia starred in anticipation. A camp theme song? And Max is gonna sing it? This.. should be very interesting.

Sophie grinned like the little shit she's being as Max took a deep breath. 

"OHHHHH~  
There's a place I know  
That's tucked away;  
A place where you and I can stay  
Where we can go to laugh and play  
And have adventures every day!  
I know it sounds hard to believe  
But guys and gals it's true  
Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!

We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;  
Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities  
And no  
That's not HYPERBOLE!  
Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"  
And that means I'm telling you~" 

Max stopped taking a deep breath as the kids are already snickering knowing exactly what's next. Max actually had a really good singing voice.

Hey, this kids pretty good, the lyrics a bit corny but still. Actually, the camp was sounding pretty nice. Black Hat felt the kids pain. He was a pretty good singer too but sharing it was... awkward. This kid is as brave as hell to be able to sing in front of everyone... Wait why do they all look like shaken soda cans?

After taking a huge gulp of air Max sang in rapid succession as all the kids banged on the table to the beat.

"We've got:  
Archery  
Hiking  
Search & Rescue  
Biking  
Horseback  
Training that will save you from a heart attack  
Scuba diving  
Miming  
Keeping up with rhyming  
Football  
Limbo  
Science  
Stunting  
Pre-Calc  
Spaceships  
Treasure hunting  
Bomb defusal  
No refusal  
Fantasy  
Circus trapeze  
And Fights  
And Ghosts  
And Paints  
And Snakes  
And Knives  
And Chess  
And Dance  
And Weights–

IT'S CAMP CAMP!" 

Max looked like he was about to pass out as he banged the table with his fists, snatched the five dollars from Sophie's hand, and stomped off as they all broke down laughing. "This is the best decision I ever made!" Sophie cheered.

... bomb defusal? What kind- ok why was Flug still questioning this. Demencia was wheezing, she held onto the table but fell off her seat anyways laughing. “Camp Camp?! It’s Camp Camp?!”

Nikki was right there with her as she laughed and said: "It is now!" "Max is so pissed right now!" Xavier chuckled. "I know and I love it!" Sophie giggled. "Oh the shades of red Max can turn during that song is amazing!" Nurf laughed.

Demencia was turning all sorts of shades, suffocating in laughter. “Ooooh my god!” She squeaked out. Flug thought the song was nice. “He’s pretty good.”

"Oh yeah, he is. Not that he'll ever admit that out loud." Preston smiled. Max came back with his cheese fries and Sophie's cherry soda picking up his blazer and tie. "Max I'm gonna play that song at your funeral!" Sophie grinned giggling. "GOOD! You can let me down one final time!" Max yelled. "Yeah, I will!" Sophie said happily. Sophie took her cherry soda and said: "I earned this!"

“What did you do? Make him sing a song?” Flug pointed out. Demencia patted his back. “Flugsy Flugsy Flugsy, when will you learn? Nothing is fair in the villain world.” She said condescendingly. He glared at her. “It’s Flugslys.” “Havana Banana.” She shrugged.

"Okay I hear what you're saying but consider: I earned this!" Sophie declared. "Hello, Campbell freaks." Pikeman said strolling over with his little posse and Silas, begrudgingly. "Oh, barf. My mood is ruined." Sophie said sticking out her tongue. "What do you want Pikeman? Back for a second beating from Vendetta?" Max asked.

Demencia hissed at him, hair puffing up. Like hell, this kid was gonna cause trouble. Flug and Black Hat subtly standing their ground.

Pikeman grimaced at them. "No." He regained his feigned confidence. "I just came to rub in your face that we aren't signing your dumbass treaty." "Like hell, we care," Max said before the two argued. "Hey hey hey. Can I say something?" Sophie asked. Everyone was quiet. "Fuck you." Sophie flipped him off. The camp kids laughed and Silas silently snickered. His sister was the worst.

“Seriously? That’s the best you got? ‘I won’t sign your treaty’? Pathetic. How is that supposed to scare us?” Flug criticized. Demencia nodded. “Fine, don’t sign. P e r i s h.” She added. Flug shook his head. “Dem, we can’t kill children.”

Sophie leaned over whispering into Max's ear doing her job as second in command. Max looked at Sophie with an eyebrow and Sophie smiled with a shrug. Max got out the treaty and said "Kennedy. Go over to the flowerscouts table and get Sasha." Kennedy quickly responded and went to do so. Sophie gave Chucky a knowing look and he nodded. "Your recruits look extremely stupid." Pikeman stated looking at “Liz” and “Wilbur”. "Right like Jermy was such an amazing addition," Neil said rolling his eyes. "Ohhhhhh!~" The camp boys went.

The villains stared lasers through Pikeman's face. He couldn’t have seriously come over just to gloat.. how stupid can he be? But.. why did they want to bring the flowerscouts into this? It was one of those rare times all three thought the same thing.

Kennedy had dragged Sasha over there. "Where my sister?" Sophie asked immediately. "Uhhh extra cheerleading practice obvi." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. She'll know about this later." Sophie stated. "Know about... what?" Pikeman asked both him and Sasha exchanging looks. Max got on the table and yelled: "HEY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" He had the entire lunchrooms attention. "From this day forward there is no treaty! Anything is fair game! Camp Kids, Woodscouts, and Flowerscouts are blood enemies! There will be no peace until a side is victorious! To hell with all of this! " Max declared throwing up the treaty. "Chucky! NOW!" Sophie yelled. "On it!" Chucky said a fireball forming in his hand before he throws it and the treaty burns. Ashes fall to the ground. "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" The kids scream.

Did that kid just... Demencia's eyes and grin widened. Was that chaos she smelt? A note, for Demencia, chaos is like blood to sharks. Flug could see this coming. “Demencia I wouldn’t-“ “FUCK YEAH!” She screeched and slammed a yogurt carton down, splattering people nearby.

The woodscouts and flowerscouts were in shock... and then furious. How dare these 'commoners' act like this. Everyone started screaming at each other. Woodscouts were flipping tables, Flowerscouts were hurling insults, and some kids not even involved in the war started cheering and causing chaos. It was quite beautiful. Sophie turned around and grinned at her "shadow" like: 'Did I do good?'

Oh beyond good. You did fantastic sweetie. There was a faint smile in the shadow. Black Hat couldn’t be prouder. Demencia, fueled by the discord, tackled a random woodscout. “SURPRISE BITCHES!” Yeah, you can’t really rein her in after that.

Sophie was practically beaming when she saw that faint smile in the shadow. Most of the camp kids were laughing and causing chaos as Max came up to Sophie. "This is your best plan yet Soph. Proud of you. You joining in?" Sophie looked at where Black Hat is. "Nah. I think I'm gonna hang back. Recharge." Max smiled knowing what she meant. "Yeah, you deserve it," Max said going back into the chaos. Sophie went and leaned on the shadow not drawing attention to herself.

It was about as close to a hug as being a shadow can get. Flug his under the table adjusting his ray gun. The silly spray setting was initially for laughs, but he now finds satisfaction in finally being able to use it. He crawled out of the table and aimed towards the flowerscouts and letter rip. Demencia was having way too much-giving wedgies to all the woodscouts (except Silas.)

"So... think my friends are good enough for Black Hat Organization?" Sophie asked quietly. She honestly didn't know why she was being quiet. Literally, all you could hear were screams. The flowerscouts squealed in disgust as they tried to get untangled and the woodscouts were squealing for a different reason. Silas gave Demencia a thumbs up eating popcorn. Like hell, he's getting involved in this.

“I think they are overqualified. You have quite the team.” Black Hat quietly responded. Demencia gave a thumbs up before pulling Pikeman’s underoos over his eyes. She lives for this. Flug was having way too much fun. It all was soothing to Black Hat.

Sophie smiled. That made her feel good. "Thank you. At least this way you won't have as many burdens as I thought you would with me around." 

Something flew at Sophia’s head and he pulled her into his shadow. It’s sorta like a weird, dark, warm hug. You can sorta still tell what’s going on but it’s like wearing sunglasses indoors... The villain hugged her close. “Sophia, you could never be a burden to me. You’re my little shadow, I’ll always be there for you.”

Sophie was very startled by her being pulled in but once she was in she did not wanna leave. She immediately cuddled to Black Hat and felt good when he directly called her his little shadow though... she still felt insecure. "You say that but... Mama and Uncle Bill said the same things and look where I ended up." She looked to the abyss of the ground. "How do I know this time it's permanent?"

Black Hat didn’t know. He and Eclipse thought they’d be together till the end of time but.. he’s not going to let that happen again. Not with her. “Even in the light, there are still shadows. When no light exists, the shadows fill the room...As long as there is darkness, I will be here. Not even death will keep me from you... I promise.” HE TOTALLY WAS NOT CRYING ABSOLUTELY NOT IT JUST SOMETIMES RAINS IN THE VOID.... ok yeah, he’s crying. He worried so much about her.

Sophie was already tearing up and cuddled to him burying her face into his torso. "T-Thank you... I-I love you." She finally felt safe and secure with a relative. 

“I.. I love you too Sophia..” Black Hat responded softly. He held her close enough to hear her heart. She’s his descendant but.. she’s so fragile. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for this.

Sophie cuddled close and as if she was reading his thoughts: "That's all I need." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He sighed in relief. It’s been so long since he’s cared for someone. The noise outside was muffled as if they were underwater.

Sophie tried to lighten the mood. "Besides you got lucky. I'm the most independent one out of my siblings." She offered a small smile in comfort.

“True.” He rubbed her head. “That does have its perks.” Like still being able to work. That’s nice. Still, he wished he could reunite the kids.

Sophie smiled as he rubbed her head. "And besides now that I'm closer I can be around my siblings now... I mean you've already seen Silas and I'm sure Skylar is around... somewhere." She was doing her best to ease his worries.

He smiled softly. It was nice to have some time with her. And seeing her happy was a blessing. He’s going to make sure nothing hurts her or her friends.

Sophie cuddled close smiling. "And I'm glad you at least kinda like my friends... cause something tells me they're the only ones I'm gonna get."

“Still more than I have.” He winked. Villains usually don’t have friends, so how she managed to make friends? Amazing.

Sophie giggled. "I mean to be fair most of them I made by accident. That and the fact you spend three months living with somebody helps."

Yeah, that’s sorta how BH’s team came together. “A very devoted team indeed, fate is in your favor.”

Sophie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "...I like it here."

“Me too.” He pets her head gently. “It’s calming to surround yourself in your element.”

Sophie smiled at the pets. "Can I just skip the rest of school and stay here?" She had hoped.

“I wish.” He confessed. He’d love to just talk to her about all he knows. “But I think your friends need you.” He frowned.

Sophie sighed and said, "Yeah you're probably right...." She looked up hopeful once more. "Do... Do you think we could just talk and um cuddle like this when I'm at home later? Please?" She would also love to talk to him about her life. What she likes, doesn't like... just anything that would make them closer.

“Absolutely.” He smiled. “Be careful out there. I think you may be going into a full on riot out there.

Sophie beamed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you and I will." She hesitated for a moment. "I love you..."

“I love you too.” The sound from outside was getting louder. More chaotic. The sound of cackling rang through the air. “Should we put an end to this?”

"Pfffft Probably," Sophie said grinning.

He grinned and helped her out of the void.. only, she was now floating in the middle of the room with void radiating from her. All eyes stared at her. Demencia dropped Pikeman in the trash.

"Again: Explains. Everything." Kennedy said bluntly. Sophie giggled. "You see! She isn't natural!" Pikeman yelled from the trash can. Sasha mumbled to the other flowerscouts: "What a freak."

“This, this is what makes you different from everyone. Never forget this.” Black Hat smiled and faded back into the shadows. Demencia was applauding like a dumb seal. Flug shot Sasha in the back of the head with the silly string. “Yeah, but she’s our freak.”

Sophie smiled at the shadows. "Ewww! It's in my hair!" Sasha grimaced. Max wrapped an arm around Sophie. "Come on let's go to recess."

Flug smirked. “Good luck getting that out. It’s my own formula. It lasts for hours.” Demencia perked up. “Recess? Wait for me!!” She ran after them.

Neil chuckled as he led Flug. "You've gotta teach me that sometime." "I think you'll like our territory. Picked it out with you in mind." Max smirked. "Ooh!~" Sophie smiled. "I like the sound of that!"

“It’s a simple poly-fiber glue mix. I could go on and on about the chemistry mix there. I made it with household stuff.” “NEEEEEEERD” Demencia ran up behind him. “ULTRA NERD!”

"Fascinating. Being kids that would actually work out well for us using household items and easy for us to produce." Neil commented. "SUPER ULTRA NERD!" Nikki screamed and hopped up on Demencia's shoulders.

“NERD BROTHERS” Demencia sang casually. “I’ll be glad to give you the formula sometime.” Flug ignored them. “You could use it in your war.”

“Thank you so much. Maybe I can finally trust Space Kid with a weapon this way. He's a bit..." Neil started before Space Kid tripped. "...Accident Prone." The other kids chatted as they headed for the vast playground.

“Yeah, it’s not really meant to harm people. It just keeps them in place.” Flug explained. “Even 505 knows how to operate this.” 505 suddenly ran to the children. “Buddy! What are you doing here?!” Flug smiled in surprise.

There were squeals of delight from the children. Nikki, Preston, Nerris, Ered, Space Kid, Dolph, Scotty, and Kennedy went to pet the blueberry bear. Max, Xavier, and Neil smiled while Harrison, Nurf, and Chucky were in shock. "Guys this is 505." Sophie introduced "He's soooooo cute!" Ered squealed.

Oh my god, the bear has never had so much affection before. He loves it. He nuzzled the kids and made little friendly rrrs and chirps. Flug felt happy for the Bear.

The kids giggled and continued to give 505 affection. They were infatuated with him. "Oh, Soph! This is our territory I was telling you about!" Max said excitedly. It was a tall tower with many different ropes for climbing. "I have found my salvation!" Sophie cheered and started climbing immediately. Her first action after that? Hanging upside down obviously.

A tower? Now that’s fit for a villain. Demencia looked up and smiled. “IM GONNA GET TO THE TOP!” She proclaimed and started climbing the tower. Not the ropes, the actual tower. She was up in no time, sitting on the roof and looking out over the general playground.

Sophie spent her energy stretching as she hung upside down, her fingertips just brushing her "shadow." "I’m gonna get toys for all of us!" Nurf called as the kids settled into their territory.

Demencia gave a thumbs up from her turf. It’s so... peaceful up there. Flug did some mental calculations of how big their territory was.

Nurf came back with a couple of balls, a hula hoop, and a jump rope and gave them out. "Okay, now that the treaty is gone we can get down to business," Max said being all leader-like. "Right soooo what all do we need for our army?" Sophie asked.

“Newts,” Demencia said flatly. Flug nodded. “Newts as in NWTS. Numbers. Weapons, Territory, and Strategy.” He clarified. “You need a large number of members, weapons for defense and offense, Territory to have your base in, and a strategy to defeat your base.”

Max looked at Sophie like 'Write this down.' Sophie nodded and got out her phone. "Well, we have weapons cause of me," Neil spoke up. "And we've already conquered five playgrounds in the name of the camp," Nikki added. Sophie typed on her phone. "So we need Numbers and Strategy," Sophie confirmed looking up.

“How much do you know about your enemies routine?” Flug asked. “You may need a spy or insider to help get information.” He had a few ideas on how to take the strategy but he needed to know what he was working with.

"That's mostly what we used Preston for at camp. He's buddy-buddy with flowerscouts cause they're stupid." Max remarked as Preston grinned taking a bow. "And Silas just gives me information when I ask. Literally, he could give less than two shits about the war. He's just in it for the perks." Sophie shrugged.

“Great! Now, all we need is numbers.” Flug thought for a moment. “Given enough time I could probably work some propaganda up. I need some printers and-“ “Jeez Flug, half of these nerds can’t read.” Demencia yelled down at him. “What you need is a party. Peeps love parties.”

"Honestly I don't think a party is gonna make a difference," Sophie stated. "Yeah... there's a reason we are the social rejects." Max piped up.

Demencia started laughing. She hopped down and swung to the ground. “You don’t need to be Robert Downey Jr. to get people to come. You need to have something everyone likes.” She grinned. “Like drugs.” “We aren’t giving children drugs.” “Like pizza.”

"Pizza? Pizza is good!" Max grinned and nodded. "Before we plan a party. We need to know what kids to target and what we need for our army." Sophie stated trying to reign Max in. "I want a test subject." Neil blurted out. "All of you have gotten too smart about checking your food to see if I slipped something in it."

...what. Flug was gonna do that as a last resort but... “We target the way politicians do,” Flug stated. “The young and unaligned.” Flug had not been a criminal, could easily have become a dictator if he wanted.

"So basically anyone that the Woodscouts haven't kidnapped or anyone the Flowerscouts haven't bribed?" Harrison asked. Sophie wrote down a note about Neil's test subject.

“Yeah basically. Or the vulnerable in their groups. Those questioning their allegiance would be a huge score.” The scientist did some more calculations on the statistics. “We could kidnap them!” Demencia grinned evilly.

"We aren't kidnapping Dem. Woodscouts already covering that. We are NOT acting desperate." Sophie scolded. "Aren't we desperate though?" Nikki asked. "Yes, but we aren't showing that," Sophie argued. Xavier leaned over to Sophie: "Hey just a thought. We probably would benefit from having someone remain unseen and someone who knows their way around the rumor mill." Sophie blushed at their closeness and nodded. "Y-Yeah! That's a great idea!" She wrote it down.

Demencia grumbled. She even brought her lucky rope with her too. Black Hat was glad to see his employees take her under their wing. Though... they are missing a lot of stuff. 505 was giving rides to some children around the territory.

The few kids were happy with 505 and squealing in delight. "What else do we need?" Sophie asked. "A medic would be nice." Harrison pointed out. "He's right. We can't always have David and Gwen right there and none of us have first aid training." Nerris added in.

“I know some basic medical stuff,” Flug stated. “Same,” Demencia added. Flug... didn’t contest this. She knows a ton about animal biology so the idea of her being a decent medic wasn’t too far. “We can find someone who wants to be a doctor too.”

"That would be doable. Cause you guys can't be in your Wilbur and Liz disguises forever..." Sophie said nodding. "We also need some sort of treasurer. Mostly cause none of us can be trusted with money." Preston stated nodding.

Black Hat probably could do it. He’s pretty good with money. The shadow tapped her shoulder. The man knows the business. He could even get sponsors.

Sophie felt the tap and looked at the shadow like 'You wanna do it?' Honestly, she would love to have him close by. The closer the better.

The shadow nodded the best a shadow can. Some things really suck in shadow form. Maybe he should have got a disguise?

"Black Hat says he'll handle the treasurer stuff," Sophie said writing stuff down. "Okay... well we need someone to mend our clothes." Kennedy brought up kinda randomly.

Demencia started bouncing. “I’ll do ya one better and design supervillain outfits.” She proposed enthusiastically. “I’m reeeeally good with clothes.” Craftwise? Yeah, she can sew complicated outfits. Appearance-wise? That’s debatable.

"Mmm. Okay, we'll put that down as a maybe for backup since the Woodscouts and Flowerscouts both have new uniforms too." Max said as Sophie wrote. "Yeah and especially cause some of us keep losing clothing articles," Kennedy said passive-aggressively glaring at Soph. Sophie looked behind her and back at Kennedy. "What?" "You know exactly what Ms. 'I somehow lost 50 flannel shirts in one summer.'" Kennedy replied.

The villains gave a confused stare. Why... why did she have 50 flannels? Oh Flug, you poor fool, haven’t you learned not to question the life of Sophia Hathaway? It is not bound by the laws of this universe. “I lost an arm once,” Demencia added in as if it was nothing.

"I nearly lost my eye." Nikki piped up. "Oh, that reminds me! We need an archer." Max said as Sophie nodded. "I'm a great arch-" Nikki started to say. "NO!" The group went all at the same time. "We are NOT making that mistake ever again," Ered said shaking her head. "It was a terrible idea to trust you with a bow and arrow."

Flug was a decent shooter but.. didn’t have much luck in archery. Demencia and BH never got into it. “Good idea. Like a sniper.” Flug said. “You’ll need someone patient, quiet, and coordinated to be your archer.”

Sophie nodded writing down the necessary traits for an archer. "What else?" "W-Well... we need a new lookout." Space Kid shakily spoke up. They all had a moment of silence for Drew. They were the best damn lookout around.

The villains took the opportunity to think of ideas. “.....ok, who is the most observant?” The scientist asked. He’d make scanners but they’d probably get damaged in a scuffle.

"...A photographer would be really well suited for the job...." Sophie said. Photographers did have to keep things in focus to know what they were looking at.

“Very good point, Sophie. If the lookout spots anything... then what? How will they warn everyone?” Flug was going through an old military book in his head.

Sophie grinned at being praised. "I could make walkie-talkies with our own private channel and codewords communicate." Neil pondered. "Or you know... Use our phones." Max replied sarcastically. Nikki shushed him and said, "Let nerd boy talk."

“Something that is immediate and doesn’t require a network is best. Don’t want people hacking or delaying the message.” Demencia made fake snoring sounds. She was getting bored with Flug.

Dolph thought for a moment before politely raising his hand to be noticed by Flug. Sophie had been slowly pulling Dolph into her lap anyway.

Flug noticed the kid. He’s still getting used to Dolph. It’s silly to let linger in your head but still. It’s Rudolph, it’s Rudolph, his name is Rudolph and he looks like Charlie Chaplin. Flug mentally told himself. Mind over matter. “Yeah, Dolph?”

"Vhat about things like bells and vhistles? You can't hack those can you?" Dolph asked innocently. Sophie smiled. Dolph was a smart boy when he was not so shy.

“That’s perfect. Different bells could mean different things too.” He praised. He was about to suggest that. This kid must be pretty smart.

Dolph grinned that he contributed something to the conversation and looked up at Sophie who gave a small nod of encouragement. "Hey if we are all sharing our wants and needs for this team I want more muscle then just me," Nurf said. "I feel like I'm carrying this whole team on my back." "That's because you have before dumbass." Max snidely remarked.

Demencia grinned, “I’m one of the strongest girls in this city. I’ll help... on one condition.” Flug looked at her. “... what?” “I know who’s dating who so I can make sweaters and stuff.” She stated slyly. “But... why sweaters?” Flug asked, a bit worried about the answer. “To mark everyone’s territory.”

Everyone proceeded to blush hard. Sophie sighed. "Fine..." She pointed to Xavier who smiled a bit. "You guys already know I'm dating theatre nerd here," Max said as Preston wrapped his arms around him. "I mean Tabii has an unnatural attraction to me but that's it," Neil explained trying to block out the Lake Lilac Social from his head. "Boys are gross." Nikki put bluntly. 

Demencia nodded. Flug rolled his eyes. What a dork. She’s making that face again. (‘-3-‘) it’s a wonder how anything gets done at the manner.

"Harrison and Nerris are dating," Preston said. "W-What?! No, we aren't!" Nerris stuttered blushing. "That's not what you said yesterday!~" Harrison said being all flirty and cute. Nerris stood up and hit him with the wooden sword again. "Shut your mouth baka!!!" "I have a boyfriend named Chris," Nurf said ignoring the bickering couple.

“Demencia this is an invasion of privacy.” Flug scolded her. She rolled her eyes. “You too, Flugsy. Who are you dating?” Flug suddenly got all huffy. “I... I am single! I haven’t dated anyone in years. My work is my mistress.” Demencia wasn’t convinced. “Oh come on! I’ve seen the way you stare off into space. You at least have a crush. Is it Black Hat? HE’S MINE!” Flug shook his head. “Demencia, that ended 4 years ago after ‘the incident’”.

"....Um, should I know about this because I'm his granddaughter?" Sophie asked. She's curious now. Had Black Hat had other lovers besides Eclipse? "I'm not seeing anyone," Ered answered. "Same here!" Dolph said agreeing with Ered. "I maybe have a crush on a girl in the grade below mine..." Space Kid admitted. "She's pretty and smart and super kind cause she translates for her mute brother when he does sign language." Space Kid explained happily. Sophie thought for a moment: "Space Kid... is her name, Olivia?" "Yeah!" "...Space Kid that’s my kid sister."

Demencia snickered. She’s gonna need more yarn. And for the record, Black Hat has had... flings? You couldn’t really call them anything because he never really... no one could replace Eclipse. He could never find anyone like her. He tried to humor suitors but... Honestly, he’s sorta used to being crushed on by villains. Even before fame, he was a heartthrob.

"I'm just gonna get all those details of you liking my sister out of my head," Sophie stated trying to forget. "Anyway... Chucky and Kennedy are also a thing." Max stated. "Uh no, they aren't..." Xavier refuted. "SCOTTY and Kennedy are a thing." "Why are you two talking about Kennedy?" Sophie asked. "Chucky and Scotty are together." Everyone stared at each other. "I feel like we are all watching different romance movies," Ered said. The three kids blushed a deep red. "Sooooo which is it then?" Neil asked. "...Yes?" Chucky said less confident then he was.

“So.. it’s a team?” Flug guessed. Demencia is gonna need a lot of yarn. She’s probably gonna rob a Hobby Lobby later. “But seriously Flug, who are you into?” “No one!” He protested. It’s true but still. Why is she so desperate to get into his business?

"Okay well... Nurf you’re on the football team right?" Sophie. "Yeah...why?" "Then find someone stupid to follow us and then we'll have extra, extra muscle," Sophie said writing it down. "Okay who else has an idea?" Max asked. Chucky raised his hand.

Demencia zoned thinking about making sweaters. Flug zoned out trying to figure out what makes Demencia so... odd. 505 fell asleep under the equipment. All this play must’ve tired him out.

"Yeah, Chucky?" Max asked. "Okay, guys hear me out. What we need is a sat-" Chucky said before Sophie interrupted. "Charles I swear to Arceus AND Lord Helix if the next word out of your mouth is satanist I'm punching you in the face." "Okay... second idea: Ninja," Chucky said with a starry look on his face.

Yeah. Satanists are basically useless in the villain world to Black Hat. Sorta like Catholics in that they’re all show no substance. Don’t tell Flug he thought that. “Ninjas are cool,” Demencia said. “But how are we gonna find them? They are basically invisible.”

"There's a girl super into anime in one of my classes. I'm like 99% sure she carries throwing stars in her pocket." Neil stated. "Okay, anything else?" Sophie asked.

Scotty honked a few times. "....Scotty? Why would we need a mime?" Sophie asked.

“Distraction obviously” Demencia rolled her eyes. Jeez, how did they steal a tank? Flug is still processing how she got to that conclusion. It was waaay too logical for her. He’s impressed???

"You know what? Fuck it. Put it on the list." Max said as Sophie wrote it down. "Anyone else wanna comment?"

Flug tried to think of something else but drew blanks. Give him an hour and he’ll come up with more stuff. But since these are children and murder is out of the question, he has to dial back his schemes. Pity, if they were teens this would be much easier... or not that has its own problems.

"Okay then everyone stalk our classmates. Take pictures with your phones and build a case for your pick." Max said very commandingly and leader-like. The bell rang. Recess was over.

505 woke up to the bell and yawned much like a cat. Demencia frowned. Darn it. She was gonna do a lap around the playground. Oh well.

The kids said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "Bye 505. I'll see you after school okay?" Sophie smiled scratching behind his ears. Max and Xavier stuck around to lead Sophie.

505 rrrred and smiled. He went back into the bushes again. Flug waved to his buddy and turned to walk back inside. “It’s way too hot out for a mask.” “Why don’t you take it off-“ Black Hat smacked Demencia in the back of the head. Seriously did she learn nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janitors really don’t get paid enough for their jobs. How are these kids not expelled for this riot? Your guess is as good as ours. -Styx
> 
> Honestly, though, I'm assuming at this point the school is fully aware of what is going on but they don't give a shit. -Max
> 
> And at this point, the jig is up. And the crew can be themselves... sorta. -Styx
> 
> I mean they still have to hide from teachers but now they get to know the friends and other kids who are important in Sophie's life. -Max
> 
> Plus this is where Black Hat really allows himself to be a little vulnerable around Sophie. -Styx
> 
> Which is also super sweet and adorable. I should also mention this chapter is four pages shorter than the last one which, in case you forgot, was 38 pages. Next chapter will be very song filled as Sophie heads off to music class with the crew, Max, and Xavier so stay tuned! -Max 
> 
> As always, please remember to Kudos/Comment/Bookmark us. We love knowing you all love the story. -Styx


	10. The Karaoke Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story gets a bit more musical as the gang heads to music class and meets a very unexpected teacher.
> 
> Songs Used: “Smoke and Fire” by Sabrina Carpenter, “Immortals” by Fall Out Boy, “Empire Ants” by Gorillaz and Little Dragon from the album Plastic Beach, & “When Can I See You Again?” by Owl City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can really tell our music tastes from this chapter. -Styx
> 
> Oh yeah, you totally can. Mine is mostly Disney songs, Sabrina Carpenter, and (in futures chapters) Musicals. -Max
> 
> I’m all alternative, rock, metal, Vikingcore. The usual stuff. So you’re gonna see that get projected onto the characters. -Styx
> 
> Mostly so far with Sophie she's basically what my taste of music is, Max goes for the more "aggressive" Disney songs and Darker Musicals, and Xavier is basically an everything bagel when it comes to music. -Max
> 
> Demencia is into all edgy music and love songs. But I like to think she reeeeaaally loves Gorrilaz.  
> She totally crushes on Murdoc (for obvious reasons) -Styx
> 
> Honestly of the characters introduced so far, I can see Max, Xavier, Chucky, and maybe Ered and Nurf enjoy their stuff too. Also considering The Ganggreen Gang is canon towards the Villainous world and Ace was a member they are technically within the canon. -Max
> 
> Oh, it’s so funny you mention them. I don’t want to spoil something in how many other chapters later but uh... Yeah, this fanfic is full of Easter eggs and cameos. -Styx
> 
> Oh definitely. As always guys we hope you enjoy the chapter. -Max

"Good thing I'm inside the rest of the day," Sophie said. "Yeah only doing the fun stuff." Max grinned.

“Fun stuff?” Demencia asked, rubbing her head. Seriously is Black Hat more sadistic today? Demmie, while skilled in combat, art, didn’t understand body language.

"Our school is structured to where we have our core classes in the morning and things like electives and sports in the afternoon," Xavier explained leading the group down a hallway.

“Neat, So... is there a robotics class?” Flug asked. Maybe he could hack into the school cameras and watch the class. “NEEEEEEEEERD” Demencia screeched.

"Neil takes that. There's pretty much an elective for everything. I take Music, Volleyball, Theatre, and Auto Shop." Max said. "I'm in Tennis, Music, Yearbook, and Newspaper," Xavier answered as they stopped in front of the music room.

Auto Shop? Oooh, that’s pretty nice. “Black Hat, Can I-“ the shadow basically shoved the scientist away. Give Sophia some space, she doesn’t need all these spies. Demencia is allowed to stay.. as long as she doesn’t start singing, he’s not gonna let that happen. Demencia rolled her eyes. Science dork. Now she can really do some shopping.

Xavier held the door for the group. "M'lady... and Max." "Pfft show off," Max said as Sophie giggled at Xavier. Definitely scored some girlfriend points.

Demencia smirked at her OTP. Then bounded in. Literally bounced in. She gets all skippy with music. Dear Lord someone keep her away from the instruments. As soon as she entered she was in awe.

It seemed like a pretty chill classroom too. Couches, bean bag chairs, and a fridge with snacks. "Hey, Mr. Anderson." Both boys said to the teacher who had pale skin with freckles, long black hair tied back, and emerald green eyes and busy with some papers. "Hello, boys." Without missing a beat Sophie said: "Hey dad." "Hey Buttercup," Cole replied. It was then the two paused and backtracked a bit before looking at each other. "Dad???" "Sophie???"

Dad? Grandson-in-law? Demencia’s jaw went slack. “What are the ODDS??” She gasped dramatically. Maybe she should be in theatre. Less damage could be done in there. Black Hat wanted to introduce himself but.. dammit why does being undercover suck so much????

"What are you doing here???" Sophie asked. "I teach here now. What are you doing here?" Cole asked in response. "Uncle Bill didn't tell you I got placed?" Cole sighed. "He did in the most cryptic way possible but that's Willy for you."

The Lizard girl started snickering. “Hehe... Willy.” Black Hat resisted the urge to murder Demencia in front of everyone. She can be so immature sometimes.

"So you're okay? Everything is going fine?" Cole asked moving some hair out of Sophie's face. He hated that he couldn't have custody of Sophie because of legal tape but that doesn't mean he isn't gonna have a say in her life though. Sophie smiled. "Yes, dad. I'm perfectly happy and safe where I am." She knew her dad was only looking out for her.

Well, that was nice to hear. But brings up a couple of questions. Demencia was busy exploring the room. That girl has the attention span of a fly. Black Hat was the opposite.

The boys were already sitting on beanbag chairs. "So um how's Nathan?" Sophie asked. "He's getting better but it's gonna be another six months before he can go into speech therapy." Cole calmly explained. "That's great..." Sophie smiled. "Yeah... so who's the lizard girl wandering around my classroom?" Cole grinned knowing she's from the weirdness that follows Sophie.

Demencia perked up. “I’m Demencia! I’m a criminal.” Black Hat VISIBLY facepalmed. She didn’t need to add that last part. It didn’t help she was lifting the fridge. She’s such a showoff sometimes.

Cole also saw that but was he surprised? Nope. Not one bit. "You know nothing about your life surprises me anymore. I think I just spent way too much time around your mother and you are just your mother's daughter so I just expect this of you now." Cole patted her head with Sophie grinning. "I know. I'm adorable."

Black Hat was now in desperate need to learn about Sophie’s mom. This crowd was hereditary?? Demencia seemed irritated that her introduction didn’t do anything. She put the fridge down and plopped onto a bean bag. She wished Flug was here so she could mess with him.

Cole chuckled. "You better go sit down with the other kids' Buttercup." Sophie grinned. "Okay!" She practically launched herself onto the beanbag next to Dem.

Black Hat followed behind. Demencia sunk into the soft seat and sighed. “Black Hat can we get these seats?” She asked... in the wrong direction. Black Hat didn’t respond. It was really up to Sophia. Maybe for her.

Sophie grinned in the right direction of Black Hat as if to say 'I want a room just of bean bag chairs.' "Alright kidlets today we'll be in our groups choosing songs to sing in them and you have to use your REAL voices not just FAKE it. So pretty chill day. I got ice cream bars in the fridge if you guys want some." Cole was looking directly at Sophie when he said real voice. Shit. Sophie found a downside to having her dad as her teacher. He KNEW she has musical talent.

Real voice? Can you fake your voice? Black Hat is learning so much today. Wait.. that means... DEMENCIA NO. Demencia seemed more excited than anything and just tagged along with Sophie’s group.

Sophie's group consisted of Dem, Xavier, and Max. The latter two and Sophie were already scrolling on their phones with their headphones in. "Alright. First one to find a song they like goes first aaannnddd go!" Max declared. The three scrolled through their music libraries. Sophie prayed she didn’t find one before they did. Except she did and it was one she was good at. She bit her lip. Shit.

Demencia just kinda hummed to herself. She looked over everyone’s shoulders. Good, good, that one's a banger, good, bad, don’t know.... etc, etc. Can she sing? Yes. Is she good? Yes. Does she usually use her real voice? ... not usually. She prefers making people cringe.

Xavier looked up to see Sophie's contemplating face. "Phie did you find one?" Sophie blushed: "Maaaaybe?" She really didn't want to do this in front of Dem and Black Hat. That first time was a mistake... but this time it is for a participation grade.... ugh. "Yeah... I found one." She sounded so defeated.

“Ooo what is it??” Demencia bounced excitedly. She honestly didn’t even notice how nervous Sophia was. Black Hat did. He rested a shadow on her shoulder comfortingly. He knows the feeling. Maybe later he will show her his singing abilities. Black Hat has always been.. private about his singing voice. It shows a vulnerable side to him that he’d rather not other villains see.

Sophie smiled a bit feeling comforted by Black Hat as she turned on her music with one headphone in to hear the lyrics being fed to her.

"Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Rumors spread like wildfire, I held a strong ground  
But I've been burning down  
'Cause it's like fire is all I hear about  
And we are fading out  
Don't wanna turn out the light  
But it's like

I'm no firefighter  
I just need to breathe tonight  
So sound the alarm  
And there goes the night

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Secrets in a small town, they always get around  
But the flame has been put out  
And I am hearing all the small talk  
They whisper as I walk  
In a house that's bordered up  
So good luck

I'm no firefighter  
I just need to breathe tonight  
So sound the alarm  
And there goes the night

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Smoke and fire  
Smoke and fire  
Don't you know that  
If there's smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Now, now  
Oh, oh, and now it's over  
Oh, oh, I'm getting colder  
Oh, oh, and it's the feeling  
Like running into a burning building  
Rumors spread like wildfire, I held a strong ground  
But I've been burning down

Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building  
Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling  
Feel the heat so we started running  
You know you saw it coming  
But the memories are still in my mind  
Burning like smoke and fire

Smoke and fire  
Smoke and fire  
Don't you know that  
If there's smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Smoke there's fire  
Now, now  
Oh, oh, and now it's over  
Oh, oh, I'm getting colder  
I'm so tired  
Burning like smoke and fire."

She let a shaky breath out. Max and Xavier were both grinning like goofballs. Sophie was better than she ever made herself out to be since she wasn't confident in her abilities, to begin with.

Ok, the villains didn’t expect that. That’s really good. Wow. Demencia clapped enthusiastically. “Bravo!!” You couldn’t tell, but Black Hat was also proud.

Sophie smiled shyly blushing a bit. "Thanks, Dem..." She wondered if Black Hat heard that much less was impressed with her. "Pretty good Ven. But I can do better!" Max said getting on a chair. Oh god, Max why? Why are you like this?

Ok, that was even more unexpected. Max outgoing? Never would have expected it. Demencia sat in a nearby chair and watched curiously.

Sophie smiled and whispered to the shadow. "Max can be a little shithead when he gets overconfident." Max grinned and started singing. 

"They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again every day,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures,  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals"

Max took a bow and looked at Xavier like: 'Beat that pretty boy.'

Yes, Black Hat noticed that... he respects his guts though. Demencia had a goofy grin on her face. She needs to invite the kids to karaoke night sometime. And Flug, Flug would love karaoke.

Both Max and Sophie stared at Xavier expectantly. "Ummm Demencia? Ladies first?" Xavier asked.

Demencia blinked. “Oh! Ok.” Oh dear god, what was she gonna sing? Black Hat was not ready to play damage control. She stared at the ceiling as if thinking, then nodded as if she made a decision.

“Oh joy's arise  
The sun has come again to hold you  
Sailing out the doldrums of the week  
The polyphonic prayer is here,  
It's all around you  
It's all around you out here

And if the whole world is crashing down  
Fall through space out of mind with me  
Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising  
Blows all the shadows far away

The falling of the whole empire is here to hold you  
Rolling out and haunted till it sleeps

Little memories marching on  
Your little feet working the machine  
Will it spin, will it soar?  
My little dream working the machine

Soon like a wave, empires will fall  
And closing in on the womb, of who you are

Little memories  
Your little feet working the machine  
Will it spin, will it soar?  
My little dream working the machine

Soon like a wave, empires will fall  
And closing in on the womb, of who you are..”

The three were gaping but also applauding at the same time. Damn, that was amazing. "You were so good Dem!" Sophie praised.

"Thanks. That was the only school appropriate song I know.” She joked. Black Hat... he couldn’t process what just happened. Punkish, disgusting Demencia sang THAT.... he’s gonna need a minute.

"Well, it was really good!" Sophie grinned. Xavier started looking through his phone for a song before finding one.

Demencia bowed dramatically. “You turn, Romeo.” She teased. It is amazing Demencia isn’t punched in the face more often.

Sophie rolled her eyes blushing a bit. She would have to deal with Demencia teasing her and Xavier's relationship for the rest of her life. Xavier nodded and took a breath.

"When can we do this again? 

When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again? 

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new  
Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future's ready to shine  
It’s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There’s something in the air you can’t deny 

It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, ‘til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again? 

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven’t climbed  
It’s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There’s something in the air you can’t deny 

It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, ‘til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again? 

Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future's ready to shine  
It’s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There’s something in the air you can’t deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye 

When can I see you again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh-oh-oh oh  
Yeah, it’s been fun but now I’ve got to go 

Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?"

Sophie blushed more looking at the ground as he sang. Wreck-It Ralph was both their first movie in theaters along with Skylar and Silas so that song had special meaning to the two.

SHEEE SHIPS IT SO HARD. Demencia squealed in delight. Those two are definitely doing a duet karaoke night. She needs to start planning. She’s gonna have to rob that one music shop for supplies. OH, and she needs a disco ball. Should she get a speaker? She saw one that lit up that would work. What about that-

Xavier sighed sitting down flashing a smile Sophie's way. Sophie blushed again giving a shy smile playing with her hair. Max rolled his eyes and said "Gag. I'm getting an ice cream bar." He got up and went to the fridge.

“Eh get me one too, mouse,” Demencia called out to him. Black Hat rested near Sophia. It’s fascinating to see the artistic side of a villain. Every villain has one, but it’s usually very private. Except for Demencia. Demencia rarely hides anything.

Max tossed one at Demencia. "Hey Buttercup. There are some cookie dough ones in there for you and your sister too." Cole said looking up from the guitar he was fixing up. Sophie was cuddling near Black Hat feeling his comforting presence. "Max bring me the entire box." She commanded. Max thought about this. Would Black Hat be okay with Sophie eating 12 Cookie Dough Ice Cream Bars? He shrugged. Wasn't his problem. He brought the box to Sophie.

Black Hat honestly didn’t care. He’d binge on the souls of the innocent if given the chance.... actually, those souls are a bit rich. They’re healthy but god at what cost. Demencia caught the ice cream and started eating it. Like, shit BIT into it WITH THE WRAPPER ON. No wonder she’s a villainess…

"Sophia Lillian half of those are for your sister. You cannot have them all. You need to share." Cole scolded like a good dad. "Daaaadddd Skylar isn't even doing chocolate this week," Sophie complained as she started eating one and passing one to Xavier. Sure she's a soccer player but it's the offseason. This is her only time to binge on junk food regularly.

Demencia froze. Oh no. Another brain freeze. Demencia. DEMENCIA WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU ARE NOT IMMUNE TO THE BRAIN FREEZE????

Xavier nearly fell off his chair but Sophie and Max looked pretty chill. Cole chuckled and poured some Hot Chocolate in a mug and gave it to Demencia. "Here if there's something my Isabella taught me it's that if you drink something hot while eating something cold brain freeze is less likely to happen."

Too late, She screamed. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA thank you. This smells awesome.” There was a quiet “What the fuck???” from the hallway. Demencia went to drinking her hot chocolate as if nothing happened.

Cole isn't even phased in the slightest though he did have a question. "So... do you live with Sophie?"

The three kids were off talking to each other. "So I was thinking we need a private meeting away from the school to discuss our new members," Max said. "Like a sleepover?" Xavier asked. "Exactly!"

“Yup... though uh... I’m usually taller.” Demencia was starting to get sick of her stature. Hopefully, it’ll wear off soon. “I’m her... uh... grand.. employee?” What is she to Sophia? “Black Hat what am I?” She asked the wrong shadow. “A bumbling idiot is what you are.” He muttered to himself.

"Well, it'll be good for Sophie to have another girl around. She didn't really grow up with many female role models around." Cole sighed. She almost had her mother fully around but then... 

"But where would be a good place to have it?" Sophie asked. Max looked at her smirking. "No. No. Absolutely not. I am NOT asking him to do that." Sophie protested knowing fully well he was implying having it at the manor.

Demencia? A role model? That’s rich. She maaay have been eavesdropping on the kids too. Maybe. Black Hat may have been eavesdropping on Cole. Villains, listening to completely different conversations than they are in.

"Look it's not that hard to ask him... literally it's just one night," Max said. "No Max I'm not asking him that. He signed up for ONE child. Not 19!" Sophie said getting huffy and standing up. "Dad, how many minutes do we have?" "15." "I'm going wandering," Sophie said going for the door. "Nobody follows me." Cole handed her some papers. "If someone tries to stop you say you're doing an errand for me." Sophie nodded and left the room. "...Is she mad at me?" Max asked. "Nah. That's just her: 'I'm blowing off some steam face.'" Xavier answered. "I should know. She made that face in Hawaii allllll the time."

Black Hat followed her. He’s had dinner parties before, this can’t be too different. Why is she so worried?... He wishes Eclipse was here. She’d know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole could honestly have his own story cause he’s seen some shit. -Styx
> 
> Oh for sure. Like and this doesn’t even go into his backstory yet of being from Los Angles and growing up with divorced parents and three younger siblings. -Max
> 
> Ah, the Anderson's.. such a fun family. So much history. -Styx
> 
> It’s like the Greeks! Only sooooo much more complicated. And I wanna nip this in the butt before somebody asks: Cole doesn’t have custody of Sophie because he knew he wouldn’t be able to foster her powers. He comes from a family of humans so magic is kinda up in the air for him. -Max
> 
> Honestly, all the custody battles going on in that family are insane. Their court file must be as long as a lord of the rings book. -Styx
> 
> And this is why The Anderson’s have a family lawyer. -Max
> 
> Probably on speed dial. Something tells me life at Black Hat Inc wasn’t Sophie’s first oddball experience. -Styx
> 
> Oh far from it. Minor spoilers for later down the line but the year spent in online school she did most of her school work at Anderson Creations. She heard so much drama. -Max
> 
> The kid has a very exciting life. -Styx
> 
> Very true. It just tends to follow her around everywhere she goes. -Max
> 
> In our next chapter, we have some cute moments with Black Hat and Sophia. Some classic feels and fluff. You’re gonna love it. As always, comment and kudos and bookmark if you’re new! We love hearing from you! -Styx
> 
> And subscribe and follow us too so you always get notifications of the latest chapter and maybe other some additional content from us! See you guys in the next chapter! -Max


End file.
